The Loud Edventures
by Petrus C Visagie
Summary: What happens when a whole Cul-De-Sac worth of kids move into Peach Creek? I'm not sure, but I do know this. The lives of the Cul-De-Sac kids just got a whole lot LOUDER. (Cover by MariusWales)
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of a new life

**Well here it is, a brand new story just for you guys. I would like to thank Hotspot the 626** **th** **for being the Creative Consultant and Editor of this story, even though I don't deserve it. But anyways enough stalling, let's start the show.**

 **PS: Long chapter, better get comfortable.**

 **I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy**

 **I don't own The Loud House**

 **Chapter 1 –The Beginning of a New Life**

For decades it stood strong. Withstanding any force of nature that was thrown in its direction. From sister stampedes to sibling fight clouds and even the dreaded Sisternado that would appear from time to time. Even with its flaws, it seemed as if it would never fall. But like the Colossus of Rhodes, it was only a matter of time.

Casa Loud; is no more.

(Peach Creek)

It was a normal sunny day in this little suburban town. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and three bruised boys were sitting on the sidewalk of the Cul-De-Sac facing the street. Yup, it was indeed a normal day for them.

Sitting in the middle was the short-tempered and short-statured leader himself, Eddy. Whom was resting his head on his hands with an irritated look on his face.

To his right was the boy who always wore a black beanie. The smartest of the group, Eddward; or you can just call him Double-D.

And on Eddy's left was the big, lovable oaf himself, Ed. Whom was just smiling without a care in the world. All three of the Eds were covered in bruises and their clothes were damaged as well. Due to the failure of their latest scam the displeased kids attacked them and took back their money. Just another part of their day to day life.

"This stinks, we were doing so well until Ed ruined everything," exclaimed Eddy still annoyed.

"Oh come now Eddy, don't be too hard on him," responded Double-D trying to defend his friend.

"He put glue in the machine Double-D. GLUE! And Ed's Laundromat was doing so well too." Replied Eddy in an angry and disheartened tone.

"Hahahaha, sticky," exclaimed Ed while playing with some paste on his hand. Not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Needless to say we're on bad terms with everyone again," said Double-D.

"Tell me something I don't know," responded Eddy without changing his tone.

"Sarah says I should stop eating buttered toast with my feet," replied Ed, causing his friends to look at him with slight disgust. Luckily, something caught the Eds' attention before Ed could tell any more disgusting stories.

Across the street, they saw a turquoise green van pulling into the driveway of a house. Double-D found this odd at first, considering the house has been vacant for a few years. But when he saw the huge pile of luggage tied down on the roof of the van, he came to the conclusion that they were new neighbors. And to further prove his theory, a small moving truck stopped in front of the house.

"Well isn't that quaint, new neighbors," exclaimed Double-D as he clapped his hands together.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" chanted Ed while hopping up and down with excitement.

"New neighbors huh? Hey, let's go check them out!" Eddy suggested with new found enthusiasm.

"Wait what, you mean like this!? Eddy our clothes are tattered and we're covered in bruises. First impressions are important you know, we can't introduce ourselves while looking like this." Responded Double-D with a bit of panic in his tone.

"Good, I wasn't planning on saying hello anyway. Just follow me boys!" ordered Eddy as he ran across the street.

"Oh dear." Exclaimed Double-D in a defeated tone as he and Ed followed Eddy. The Eds hid behind a few bushes next to the house where they had a perfect view of the van.

"Care to explain why we're hiding behind bushes and eavesdropping on the new neighbors Eddy?" Double-D asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Pipe down Sockhead, I just wanna see what we've got here," answered Eddy while looking through the bush.

Knowing Eddy, Double-D knew he wasn't going to convince him otherwise. So he just complied and observed through the bush as well. The front doors of the van opened and from the driver seat a man stepped out. He wore a sea green sweater over a light-green checkered collar and cuffs, brown slacks and brown shoes. He also had curly brown hair that was thinning on the top. From the passenger seat, a women came out. She had big blonde hair and wore a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs, brownish purple pants and black low tops. And in her arms was a sleeping baby that was holding a purple blanket. The baby was only wearing a diaper, had a prominent tooth and a tuft of blonde hair on its head. The man and women gave each other a quick kiss before the man turned to the van.

"Alright kids, everybody out," exclaimed the man.

Double-D immediately realized that those two were the parents, and the other passengers were probably their children. Since the father used the word "kids", Double-D expected maybe two or three more children to appear. The back door opened and one by one the children stepped out.

First was a four-year-old girl. She had short shaggy brown hair and wore a large pair of glasses, a green turtleneck sweater, dark pink pants and brown shoes.

Second to appear was a six-year-old girl. She had long blonde hair and a tuft of hair on the top of her head pointed to the right. She was missing two upper teeth and was wearing a princess attire. A long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels and a tiara on her head.

Third next was another six-year-old girl. She had blonde hair with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies and was missing two of her upper teeth as well. She wore a red baseball cap backward, white sneakers with blue stripes and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls. There also appeared to be a little green frog hiding in her overalls. Double-D noticed the similarities between the six-year-olds and realized that they were twins.

Fourthly, an eight-year-old girl was next. She had very pale skin and her shoulder-length black hair concealed her eyes. She wore long black and white striped arm sleeves, matching knee socks, a black dress worn over a striped shirt and black shoes. She was also carrying a birdcage that had a blanket draped over it.

The fifth was an eleven-year-old boy. He had short white hair and a large tuft of his hair was sticking up, freckles on his cheeks and an overbite with a prominent chipped front tooth. He wore an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, grey socks with blue and red stripes and white sports shoes with red stripes.

Sixth was a thirteen-year-old girl. She had thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a red and white jersey with a red '1' on it, red-and-white track shorts and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks.

"How many people can fit in that van?"Eddy thought aloud with exasperation.

Double-D quite agreed and continued to observe. Seventh was a fourteen-year-old girl. She had prominent buck teeth which sport braces on her upper and lower teeth and light brown hair that she wore up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that worn all the way up and brown shoes. Double-D also noticed she wore three pink flowers, one on her shirt and one on each shoe.

Another girl, now the eighth, was a fifteen-year-old one. She had short brown hair styled into a pixie cut, freckles on her cheeks and she wore purple eyeshadow. She was also wearing a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck, triangle sleeves, a plaid lavender skirt, a light grey belt, high purple boots, paperclip earrings, three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck.

Ninth was a sixteen-year-old girl. She had long pale-blonde hair with side-swept bangs. She wore a seafoam green dress with frills and triangle sleeves, red hoop earrings, white sandals topped with green bows and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head.

The tenth was a seventeen-year-old girl. She had large blonde hair and wore a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, blue eyeshadow and pearl earrings. And after her, four pets came out as well. A small white dog that had a black spot over its eye and a black circle on its back, a black cat, a tanned colored hamster in a hamster ball and a small yellow bird.

Eleven kids and five pets!? Double-D and Eddy took their eyes off of the new neighbors and gave each other a confused look.

"That's a lot of kids Double-D, ya think they're opening an orphanage or something," Eddy asked.

"Well that is the logical answer, but there's the slight chance that they're all related," answered Double-D, not sure about the answer himself.

"You're kidding, right? I mean look at them, they're completely different from each other. How can they all possibly be related?" exclaimed Eddy, not accepting Double-D's answer.

"But there's one other thing that bothers me. You'd expect there to be some level of enthusiasm or curiosity since they're at a new location, but everyone looks so disheartened and sad. Well, I can't really be sure about the one with black hair, she's difficult to read." Just as Double-D finished, he then took a quick glance at the girl trying to see any emotions.

"Yeah, she kinda reminds me of a vampire in one of Ed's movies," Eddy said jokingly.

"That may be Eddy but…." Double-D stopped when he realized something, then he shifted his eyes left and right before asking.

"Where's Ed?"

"I thought he was with you," said Eddy as he also started to look around.

Ed was nowhere in sight, which caused Eddy and Double-D to be a bit worried. Meanwhile, in front of the house, the children were now facing the two elders.

"Alright kids, me and your mom are going to show the movers where to put everything. While we're busy you guys can get the luggage off of Vanzilla," exclaimed the father cheerfully.

Unfortunately, the children could only respond in a less than enthusiastic manner.

With the baby still in her arms, the mother gave them a concerned look before going into the house with their father. When the parents were out of sight the children started to retrieve their belongings. The thirteen-year-old climbed on top of the van to untie the luggage and pass them to her siblings on the ground. There were also suitcases and other belongings in the trunk. The children who were 13 and over handled the luggage on the van, while the younger ones handled the trunk. They were all making progress, in less than a minute almost all the luggage was out and off of the van. The six-year-old who wore princess clothes jumped in the back of the van and tried to pull out the last suitcase. But it was too heavy for her small stature.

"Uh, you need help with that Lola?" asked her twin who was watching.

"No thanks Lana, I can do it myself." Responded Lola in a bitter tone. Knowing that her sister is stubborn Lana just decided to let her keep trying. Lola grabbed the handle again and pulled with all the strength her body could muster. Inch by inch the suitcase was being moved. But Lola wasn't paying attention and fell out of the van, taking the suitcase with her. She landed on her rump and luckily the suitcase landed next to her, but the impact caused it burst open. Now the contents of the suitcase were scattered around Lola, she sat up and saw the mess.

"Grrrr." She gritted her teeth in frustration as she proceeded to pick everything up.

"Don't worry sis I'm here," exclaimed Lana as she began to help Lola, who didn't mind the help this time. As they were putting the clothes back in the suitcase, Lola caught the scent of something foul.

"Aaaagh Lana! What did I say about farting close to me!?" yelled Lola in annoyance.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't me," responded Lana while giving her sister a confused look. After her sentence, a tall shadow fell on the twins. They slowly looked up and saw Ed who was giving them a big friendly smile.

"Howdy neighbors, I am Ed," exclaimed Ed as he extended his dirty right hand to them.

"Umm, hi. I'm La..."

"Ewwww gross!" yelled Lola in disgust, interrupting her sister. "Beat it, weirdo, we're busy."

"Aaawwww, you remind me of my baby sister Sarah," responded Ed with a big smile. He then placed his hand on Lola's head and began to ruffle her hair, big mistake.

 _ **POW**_

 _ **SMACK**_

 _ **KRAK**_

 _ **THUD**_

The rest of the siblings heard the commotion and hurried to see what was happening. When they arrived at the scene all they saw was a fearful Lana and a fight cloud.

"Yo sis, what's going on?" The 15-year-old asked Lana.

Lana replied, "This guy just wanted to say hi, but then he ruffled Lola's hair."

That explanation sent shivers down all their spines. They knew very well how dangerous the little princess can be. After a few seconds, the fight cloud finally dissolved and revealed Ed lying on the ground with even more bruises than before, if that was even possible. And Lola was standing next to him clapping the dust off of her hands.

"That'll teach ya," exclaimed Lola in a bitter tone as she walked to the suitcase and pulled out a hairbrush, trying to fix her messy hair.

"Yup, just like Sarah," said Ed still in a happy tone.

The siblings then looked at each other, wondering what to do with the stranger. The oldest of them then approached the boy but also keeping her distance.

"We're like literally sorry about that. Are you um… okay?" asked the oldest sibling.

"I-"

"Edward!" yelled the concerned voice of Double-D before Ed could answer.

When Ed heard the voice he immediately jumped to his feet. "Yes mommy?" he replied obliviously.

Double-D finally reached up to Ed. "What're you doing over here Ed?" he asked with a bit of panic in his tone.

"Just saying hi to our new neighbors Double-D," answered Ed with enthusiasm in his tone as he gestured to the siblings. Whom was now staring at the two Eds with confused expressions. Noticing this Double-D became a bit nervous and tried to speak.

"My sincerest apologies, Ed can get a little excited sometimes. I do hope he hasn't caused you any trouble," said Double-D while he was nervously sweating.

"No it's okay, we're the ones that should say sorry," exclaimed the only boy of the group.

"Not gonna happen," said Lola plainly while still brushing her hair.

"Well, we wouldn't want to bother you any further so we'll be on our way," said Double-D even more nervously while attempting to walk himself and Ed away.

The sixteen-year-old girl though still felt some concern though. "Wait, hold on a minute," she said in an attempt to stop the boys.

"Come on Ed, Eddy's waiting!" yelled Double-D suddenly. He began to run with Ed following behind him before the sixteen-year-old could say anything more.

"Ahahahaha!" laughed Ed as he was running.

The siblings now looked at each other with perplexed faces, not really understanding what just happened. Meanwhile, Eddy was still in the bush watching everything. While at first snickering at seeing his friend get so nervous around the girl, he soon noticed that something off about the scene of eight girls and one boy.

"Wait, eight? I thought there were nine kids here, who am I missing?" Eddy asked himself.

"What are you doing?" spoke a dull, creepy, female child's voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Eddy hollered out in fright and ran out of the bush following Ed and Double-D. The siblings saw the scenario and were now even more confused. That is until they saw their eight-year-old sister in the same bush Eddy jumped out of. The dark hair girl made her way to her family and stopped next to them.

"What did you do Lucy?" asked the eldest sister while giving her sister an unamused face.

"I just asked a question," answered Lucy with a monotone voice.

"Just great, we've only been here for five minutes and already three kids are scared of us," responded the seventeen-year-old in annoyance.

(Minutes Later)

All three of the Eds were in the lane, trying to contemplate about the new neighbors. But Double-D's mind was busy with other thoughts.

"I can't believe it, they saw me looking like this. Covered in dirt and with tethered clothes, oh the humiliation! They probably think that I don't care about my appearance. And worst of all, they were all mostly girls and staring at me Eddy!" panicked Double-D with embarrassment.

Leaning against the fence post, Eddy responded rudely, "Shut up Sockhead I'm trying to think."

"There, there Double-D," said Ed as he patted Double-D's head, trying to comfort him. "There's plenty to be ashamed of."

Then, out of nowhere, Eddy had an idea. "Bingo!" he exclaimed.

"Alright boys, get ready, 'cause I've got the perfect scam for our new neighbors," Eddy said confidently with a sly and devious grin.

Already, and after calming down a little, Double-D felt some concern with this. "Another scam? You can't be serious Eddy. Besides we're supposed to be making the new neighbors feel welcome, not rob them," he stated morally.

"And what better way to welcome them than with a scam from us," Eddy retorted back cleverly. He then stated determinedly, "Besides I ain't quitting until I get at least one cent today. Follow me!"

" _sigh..."_ Double-D breathed out before turning to Ed. _"_ Come along Ed, we've got work to do."

Thus, Double-D followed after Eddy, but lacking his enthusiastic energy. Ed followed suit as well, except he was laughing happily and ignorantly.

(The neighbors' house)

The house was average size, one master bedroom and 2 bedrooms on the second floor, a single garage that was connected to the house, an upstairs bathroom, a basement, a kitchen and a living room. This wouldn't be a problem for an average size family, but the new neighbors weren't your average family. If anything this house is half the size of their previous one. Fortunately, the children were used to sharing their rooms. The rooms were shared as followed.

The Master Bedroom: The parents and the youngest child.

Bedroom closest to the Master Bedroom: Lola and the eldest child.

Bedroom farthest from the master bedroom and closest to the bathroom: The sixteen-year-old and the thirteen-year-old.

The garage: Lana, the fifteen-year-old and fourteen-year-old.

The basement: The four-year-old, eight-year-old and eleven-year-old.

Inside their rooms were only beds, pillows, blankets and their bags of clothes. There was almost no difference between them. And the house had just as few items; there was an old tv, a couch, and coffee table in the living room. In the kitchen, there were a few basic kitchen supplies like plates, forks, spoons, knives, fridge and an oven. But the cupboards were almost empty and the whole house had little to no decor. Barely any furniture and photos on the walls. Even though a huge family moved in, the house still felt; empty. All the children were in their rooms either unpacking their clothes or just lying on their beds doing nothing.

"Alright kids we're going to go buy some groceries, do you need anything?" shouted the mother from the front door of the house.

After a few seconds of silence, the mother lets out a sigh and lowered her head before closing the door. She got into the van and sat in the passenger seat, while her husband gave her a concerned look from the driver seat. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn towards him.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," said the father with a reassuring smile. The mother then returned a weak smile while she placed a hand on her husband's. The father started the engine then the parents drove off.

In the house, the children were trying to unpack their clothes, but only the rooms on the second floors had closets. So the children in the garage and basement had to use a single cabinet in each room for their clothes. While his sisters were busy, the eleven-year-old was lying on his bed and blankly staring at the ceiling of the basement. He started to think about everything from his previous home. All the friends and relatives they left behind, all the memories that were made there. Tears began to swell up in his eyes as he started to remember all the wonderful times they had there. Especially when he and his sisters repainted the house for their parents' anniversary. He still remembers that day so well, the smell of paint, thinners, and burgers...

"Burgers?" the boy said immediately sitting up on his bed. He quickly smelled the air again, and sure enough, it was definitely burgers.

"Where's that smell coming from..."

"STEP RIGHT UP FOLKS! STEP RIGHT UP!" said a loud booming voice interrupting the boy's thoughts. All the children in the house heard this and went to the front door to see what was happening, the eldest sister held the youngest in her arms. In the center of the Cul-De-Sac, they saw the three Eds with various objects around them, and the Eds were dressed in a Hawaiian theme.

"ED, EDD N EDDY'S BURGER PARTY IS NOW OPEN! COME ENJOY ALL THE DELICIOUS MOUTH WATERING BURGERS YOU CAN EAT!" yelled Eddy through a megaphone while gesturing to tables stacked with burgers fresh off the grill, chips, and soda.

"AND WHEN YOU'RE FULL OF BURGERS AND FULL OF ENERGY, THEN COME JOIN US ON THE DANCEFLOOR WITH 88 FINGERS EDDWARD!" Eddy then pointed towards Double-D who was playing his pedal steel guitar, with a stoic look. And next to Double-D was Ed who was casually dancing to the music.

"IF YOU JUST WANNA COOL DOWN THEN HAVE NO WORRIES, WE HAVE A LUXURY KIDDIE POOL AND A DELUXE SLIP-AND-SLIDE!" Eddy then pointed towards the said items, which actually looked really relaxing. While Eddy was busy talking in the megaphone, the siblings started to talk among themselves.

"Hey, aren't those the dudes from earlier?" asked the fifteen-year-old in her raspy voice.

"Yeah, it looks like they're having a party. But why?" asked the eldest.

"Oh my gosh you guys, maybe it's for us," said the sixteen-year-old with much enthusiasm.

"It is possible. Perhaps they wish to redeem themselves for their prior failed attempt at welcoming us," said the young four-year-old in a stoic manner.

"I don't know, that one with the sunglasses was spying on us earlier," said the sister with black hair.

"And I still don't like the big dumb one," responded Lola as she folded her arms.

"Well we haven't eaten since breakfast, and those burgers smell really good," said the thirteen-year-old with a watering mouth.

"Well lettuce see if they mean well hahaha, get it?" joked the fourteen-year-old, causing her sibling to groan in annoyance.

"Well, it looks like they put a lot of effort into it. And besides, it beats sitting in the house all day," exclaimed the eleven-year-old to his sisters. After his last sentence, the siblings quickly went back into the house, before hearing Eddy finishing his announcement.

"AND THIS NONSTOP FUN CAN BE YOURS, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PAY TWENTY-FIVE CENTS FOR ADMISSION!" finished Eddy by planting a sign that read '25c'. After his final sentence, the Cul-De-Sac grew quiet, all that could be heard was Double-D who was still playing his instrument. After a few seconds, Eddy began to grow impatient.

"I don't get it. We have burgers, music, a slip-and-slide. WHAT MORE DO THEY WANT?!" Eddy yelled the last part in anger.

"Maybe they're just not in the mood Eddy." Exclaimed Double-D.

"Yeah? Well, I think-"

 _RUMBLE_

Suddenly Eddy's words were interrupted by what sounded like a small earthquake. This caused Double-D to be a bit nervous.

"Wh..What is that Eddy?" Asked Double-D with a slight tone of fear.

Eddy, however, grew a big grin as dollar signs appeared in his eyes. "Customers," replied the short boy with a smile as the noise grew louder.

The Eds then saw the crowd of siblings rushing towards them in excitement. All the siblings were now wearing their swimwear outfits.

Swiftly, Eddy stood in front of the sign and held out a glass jar while giving a big smile."Welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy's Burger-oooof." Without a pause, the siblings stampeded through both Eddy and the sign. After a few seconds of lying on the ground, Eddy finally stood up and saw the sibling were enjoying themselves. AND THEY DIDN'T PAY HIM!?

"Hey wait a minute! STOP! You need to pay me first!" screamed Eddy as he ran to a food table.

"Hey man, thanks for the burgers." exclaimed the thirteen-year-old while sitting on the table and eating a burger.

"Yeah they're really good," said Lana while also eating a burger.

"Hey spit those out! You still have to pay me! Hey!" Eddy's words fell on deaf ears as they ignored him. He then quickly ran to the kiddie pool where the three youngest siblings were playing.

"Hey you, get outta there! Now!" Eddy yelled at the youngest sibling.

 _SPLASH!_ Eddy was suddenly splashed by the infant. Seeing her action do this, it caused her to giggle uncontrollably. Which annoyed Eddy to new heights.

Nearby, lying on a pink floatie and sunbathing, Lola looked displeased. "Watch it, Lily, you'll ruin my dress!" exclaimed the girl.

Meanwhile, the four year was busy scooping the water into a glass. Instantly after, she had brought it to a portable and small lab. She then began her examination

Seeing at this, Eddy just became even more furious. After wiping away the water, he was about to yell at them again. He did not see that he had someone right behind him.

"Hi there," the 8-year old girl greeted calmly.

"AAAAHHHH"

The girl continued to speak. "I just wanted to say thank you for doing all this for us. By the way, my name's Lucy."

Eddy just stood there staring at her for a few seconds, before his eye caught sight of something else. "Hey wait! Stop that!" Eddy yelled as he ran back to the food table.

Meanwhile, Double-D was observing how Eddy ran back and forth. Seeing that he was in control of the music, he decided to have a little fun. He changed the tempo of the instrument to match Eddy's actions. Unknowingly, he had caught the attention.

"Wicked tunes man, you're pretty good," exclaimed the fifteen-year-old who was standing next to Double-D.

The compliment caused Double-D to blush instantly.

"I guess you're the one pulling the strings around here. Hahahaha, get it?" joked the fourteen-year-old who was standing on the other side of Double-D, causing him to blush even more.

' _Why did most of them have to be girls?'_ Double-D nervously thought to himself.

As all this commotion went on, none of the Eds had realized the effect it would have on the Cul-De-Sac. One by one, the residents of this road inlet began to move to their windows. The fun and excitement made by the kids already there began to entice every one of them.

"Sarah come see," said a pale skin boy who was looking out the window. His friend walked up next to him and looked out the window as well.

"Wowzer Jimmy, who are they?" Sarah asked.

"They look like new kids Sarah, let's go see," Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, I like parties!" responded Sarah excitedly.

Elsewhere, another resident too was interested. "Oh a social gathering, Rolf will join!" said the blue-haired, foreign-sounding boy from his home.

From a random tree, a nearly bald head boy holding a two-by-four piece of wood with a face too noticed the party going on. "Oh boy Plank, new kids," exclaimed the boy before jumping down like a monkey.

In another house, a blonde girl looked at the window. "Oh wow Kevin, look at that," she exclaimed out excitedly.

A boy in a red cap walked up next to the girl. He too exclaimed out, "Sweet, a party. Let's check it out Nazz."

"Lincoln Loud going for the perfect 10 score. And he's off!" yelled the eleven-year-old boy as he ran to the slip-and-slide.

Suddenly, Eddy jumped in the middle of the slide as he extended his hand. He shouted out in desperate stubbornness, "Stop! You still have to-WOAH!"

Amazingly, Lincoln slid under him, causing Eddy to fall. The shot kid quickly stood back up and gave everyone at the party a furious glare. Before he could blow his top, he began hearing something. He turned around and saw all the Cul-De-Sac kids coming out of their homes in a stampede, and they were heading towards the burger party.

Eddy attempted to stop them. "NO WAIT! IT'S NOT FOR FR-" Again, Eddy was stampeded over by the group. Once he recovered, he was now even more furious than ever.

The kids immediately started to mingle with the new neighbors, who were now identified as the Loud family. Like their name suggested, the party began to be more energetic and loud. Double-D tried his best to keep up with the vibrant atmosphere. Then, Rolf walked up to the DJ while holding his unique accordion and a big broth bottle.

"Greetings Double-D Ed-boy, Rolf has brought his own music to the gathering!" exclaimed Rolf with joy and began to play his accordion without much chagrin.

Together, Double-D and Rolf were now playing a unique melody that can't be described.

"There ya go, dudes! Now you're rockin'!" exclaimed the fifteen-year-old while bobbing her head.

Meanwhile, Eddy quickly ran up to Ed who was still dancing to the music. "Ed quick, help me to get rid of-"

"POLKA TIME!" yelled Ed as he grabbed Eddy and started to dance. While dancing, Ed started to sing some random song.

"You're too fat for me, I'm too fat for you!"

While Ed and Eddy were dancing, Johnny and Plank were talking to the fourteen-year-old Loud sister. "Hi I'm Johnny, and this is my pal Plank," exclaimed the boy while gesturing to his wooden friend.

"I'm Luan, nice to meet you," she politely replied.

"Hey, you wanna get a burger?" Johnny asked with enthusiasm.

"Sure, I wooden't miss it for the world. Hahahaha, get it?" After Luan joked, Johnny gave her an annoyed look.

"Hey, Plank is sensitive about wood jokes," exclaimed the wood loving boy with a hint of anger.

Luan chuckled nervously. "Aaah I didn't wanna make the little guy upset. He just looked a little, board. Hahahaha, get it?" Luan joked again naturally. This caused Johnny to hatefully stare at her. He then slowly walked away without saying a word.

"Wait can't we just bury the hatchet? Hahahaha."

"Wood Hater!" yelled Johnny as he walked away.

Back to Ed and Eddy, Ed was busy spinning Eddy around like a top. "STOOOOOOP EEEEEEEEED!" yelled the boy as faster and faster he began to spin. But before Ed could reply, Eddy spun out of his hand and was now spinning out of control.

At a food table, the thirteen-year-old sibling was busy drinking can after can of soda, with Kevin and Lana cheering her on.

"GO LYNN, GO LYNN, GO LYNN, GO LYNN!" They cheered as Lynn was now busy with her tenth soda can.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAHHH!" she yelled out after finishing the can, then she crushed it with her head. They continued to celebrate until something caught Lynn's attention. Speeding towards the table was the out of control Eddy.

"Incoming!" She shouted as she jumped out of the way before Eddy collided with the table.

Luckily he didn't hit Kevin or Lana. Eddy sat there at the ruined table with a dizzy expression, as Kevin started laughing at him. This brought Eddy back to his senses as he stood up, with a fury that could rival a volcano.

" **THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY OU-"**

"Hey," said a feminine voice interrupting Eddy's outburst.

"Huh?" Eddy hastily replied as he looked back. There behind him, he saw the eldest sibling in her swimsuit. Rage turned into awkwardness as he immediately started to sweat nervously.

"I just wanted to say thanks for all your effort. This literally means a lot to us," the girl said gratefully. She then also added, "By the way I'm Lori."

"Uh…..geeeaah…uuuuuuh." Eddy tried to speak but no words came out. Now from red with rage to blushing pink, Eddy began to walk away with a nervous twitch.

' _So this place has a Clyde too,'_ Lori thought teasingly to herself before walking towards the kiddie pool.

Eddy had finally given up and decided to try and enjoy the party. He was at a food table busy drinking soda while having a conversation with Lincoln. Kevin and Lynn were also at the tables, discussing things like bike riding and football. Ed and Lana were gleefully dancing to the music. Double-D was busy discussing chemical theories with the four-year-old sibling, Lisa. The fifteen-year-old sibling, Luna was now playing Double-D's instrument with Rolf. Sarah, Jimmy, and Lola were at the kiddie pool talking about dolls and tea parties. Lucy was just floating in the pool with Lily splashing around without a care. Luan was still following Johnny around determined to make him laugh with her puns. Nazz, Lori and the last sibling Leni were enjoying the slip-and-slide while also talking about fashion. Around this time the parents returned home, as they parked in the driveway they saw the party in the middle of the Cul-De-Sac. They both stepped out of the van to see what was happening.

"Well, would you look at that Rita," stated the father Lynn Sr, with a big smile to his wife.

Rita saw her children playing with big smiles on their faces, and she almost shed a tear at the sight. "They're smiling, they're actually smiling again," said Rita with watery eyes.

Lynn Sr then placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Let's get dinner ready. I'm sure they'll have a lot of stories to tell us," he said as he went back to the van to get the groceries.

Back at the party, everyone was enjoying themselves and Double-D decided to go be with Lincoln and Eddy. When he arrived there he could tell the two were enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Sockhead, this is Lincoln. He's actually pretty cool. And guess what, all those girls are his actual sisters, isn't that nuts?" exclaimed Eddy hilariously.

"Yeah, it can get a little crazy at our house," said the white-haired boy with a sheepish smile.

"I can only imagine. Having an entire Cul-De-Sac worth of kids under one roof must be stressful," commented Double-D as he stopped next to Lincoln while holding a soda can.

"You get used to it," replied Lincoln.

"Oh yeah, Linc I forgot to ask. Where are you from anyway?" Eddy asked genuinely curious.

Lincoln was a bit hesitant at first, but he answered. "Well, we're from Royal Woods, Michigan," answered Lincoln.

Suddenly Double-D nearly choked on his soda. Lincoln and Eddy noticed this and gave him a confused expression.

"You alright Sockhead?" Eddy asked.

" I'm… ' _cough' …_ fine. It just…. went down the wrong pipe," Double-D answered with a few coughs between his words.

Eddy immediately shrugged it off and continued talking with Lincoln."Anyways, kid, you got skill. And we certainly could use that in our line of work," he stated enticingly.

"What work?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow.

While Eddy and Lincoln were busy talking Double-D was lost in thought. He knew he heard the name somewhere before, but where? Then it came back to him, and suddenly everything started to make sense to him. He had to share this with everyone as quickly as possible.

"Attention everyone!" yelled Rolf gaining everyone's attention while holding his bottle from earlier.

"The Son of a Shepherd would like to welcome our new guests, with a traditional dance of Rolf's village!" yelled Rolf, causing all the Louds to look at him in confusion. Rolf then proceeded to walk towards Double-D and he handed the bottle to him.

"Now Double-D Ed-boy, play me the song of Rolf's village," Rolf ordered.

Double-D was hesitant. "Um, Rolf, is this really appropriate for-"

"Rolf said, PLAY," exclaimed Rolf in an angry tone. Then without hesitation Double-D immediately blew in the bottle and started to play 'That's my Horse'. When the music began Ed started to get excited.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" exclaimed Ed as he jived his way to Rolf, who too was busy dancing to the music.

"Come on Ed-boy, you know the rest," said Rolf as he gestured his hands for a low five.

"That's my horse!" shouted Ed as he slapped Rolf's hand, causing them both to laugh.

"That's my horse!" Rolf shouted back as he slapped Ed's face.

"That's my horse!" Ed then punched Rolf's head.

"That's my horse!" Rolf then grabbed a table and slammed it over Ed's head. The two continued to hurt each other while laughing all the way, causing a few Louds to look at each other in confusion.

"This, is a dance?" Lori asked in disbelief.

"I fail to see the point of this barbaric ritual." Exclaimed Lisa.

"Like I'm confused, who **does** the horse belong to?" Leni asked, causing Lori to give her a deadpan look.

"Are they going to be okay?" Lincoln asked Eddy in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it, they'll be fine," Eddy answered casually.

"Well, I don't care why they're doing it. It looks fun!" exclaimed Lynn as she ran towards Ed and Rolf.

"That's my-"

"HORSE!" Yelled Lynn as she tackled Ed at high speed.

"Oh good one Loud-girl, let the fun begin!" exclaimed Rolf while rubbing his hands. The three then continued hurting each other and finding delight in their own pain for the rest of the party.

(Don't worry Ed doesn't hit girls)

(Later that night)

After the Loud family went back home, Double-D had requested everyone to meet him in Rolf's tool shed in 10 minutes. After convincing everyone that it wasn't a scam but about a serious matter, they all reluctantly agreed to meet.

Everyone was in Rolf's shed, now wearing their casual clothes. The shed was lit with a single light bulb, and Double-D was standing at the end of the shed facing everyone. Once everyone was settled Double-D began the meeting.

"Alright, this meeting is about the new kids in the Cul-De-Sac," Double-D explained.

"You mean the Loud family? They're pretty cool, what about them?" Kevin asked in a bored tone.

"I'll try to make this quick. Did anyone ask them about their previous home or about their current one? And did you notice anything strange when you asked those questions?" Double-D asked everyone started to think carefully for the right answer.

"Hey now that you mention it, Lynn always tried to dodge the topic whenever I asked her about her old house," Kevin answered first.

"Yeah and when I asked Lori and Leni if I could come visit them sometime, they instantly rejected the offer," Nazz answered as well.

"The same with Lola. Me and Jimmy wanted to see her dolls sometime but she yelled no," said Sarah, then chattering began to erupt between the children. Eddy however just remained still with a bored expression.

"Wait a minute, guys, maybe we're just over exaggerating. They probably don't like people prying into their personal life," reasoned Nazz trying to calm everyone down.

"That may be, but I believe there's another reason. Lincoln told us they're from Royal Woods. Tell me, does the name sound familiar?" asked Double-D, but no one answered.

"Plank says he heard that name before, but he's not sure where," Johnny translated his friend's answer.

"That's quite alright, the incident did happen a while ago," Double-D replied, which caused everyone to give him a confused look.

"What incident Double-D Ed-boy?" asked the blue-haired foreigner.

Double-D then pulled out a newspaper that was rolled up in his pants' pocket. "This incident." He then showed the front page of the newspaper to everyone. Suddenly their expressions turned to pure shock. The headline reads: STORM DEVASTATES ROYAL WOODS

"Now I remember, that thing was all over the news two months ago," exclaimed Kevin when the realization was made.

"Luckily I collect newspapers for archiving, but this explains everything. If you don't mind I'd like to explain my theory," said Double-D as he waited for an answer.

"Go right ahead Double-D," answered Nazz.

"Thank you, now when the Loud family arrived today I noticed something peculiar. All of the Loud children were sad and disheartened. I was expecting there to be a slight bit of curiosity or enthusiasm for being in a new place, but there wasn't any. Now, I know why. Their home was destroyed during that hurricane. That also explains why the moving truck was barely half full. Since the family is so big I expected there to be a lot more belongings. The furniture they have now were probably donated to them by friends and relatives. The storm destroyed multiple homes and businesses. My theory is this, the Loud family was probably having a vacation away from home when the storm struck. Their pets were probably kept at a shelter until they returned, but when they returned their home was destroyed. Many businesses shut down after the hurricane, so the parents probably lost their jobs. Luckily they had an emergency account, that explains how they could buy a house. So the family then lived with another family member until they could find a job, and a house they could afford that was big enough. When they finally received jobs they moved here to Peach Creek. They don't wish to talk about their new home because it doesn't feel like home to them. And they don't wish to talk about Royal Woods because they don't want to be reminded of everything they left behind."

After Double-D was finished with his explanation he noticed everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Your brain never stops working does it Sockhead?" Eddy stated slightly annoyed.

"Of course this is just my theory," reiterated Double-D with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, poor friends!" exclaimed Ed as he started to cry.

"All of a sudden I don't hate Luan anymore Plank," said Johnny to his wood friend.

"To leave everything you know and venture into an unknown land, Rolf understands their pain," Rolf said sadly.

"Gosh, now I feel really sorry for them," said Nazz.

"I wish there was something we could do Sarah," said Jimmy in a sad tone.

"I know Jimmy, but I don't think there is," replied Sarah.

"Actually, I think there is something we can do," responded Double-D causing everyone to look back at him.

"We make them feel welcome here like we did today but different. I discovered that Lisa is very intelligent and has an interest in science. So I thought I could give her some of my science books with a few of my chemistry sets."

"Wait, you're suggesting we give some of our stuff to them to make them feel better?" asked Kevin irritatedly.

Double-D could only give him a nervous smile in return.

"That idea is just plain-"

"Awesome Double-D!" exclaimed Nazz interrupting Kevin. All of the kids started to chatter amongst themselves of what they can give the Louds.

"Me and Jimmy can give Lola some of our dolls and toys," said Sarah in excitement.

"I can also give Lynn my hockey supplies," said Jimmy, but Sarah quickly asked.

"You play hockey, Jimmy?"

"Oh well, my father makes me practice," Jimmy answered with a nervous tone, earning a glare from Eddy.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ed eagerly. "And what can I give to my new friends?!"

While Double-D was not sure exactly what his friend could give, Eddy surprisingly did. "Well, Lincoln's into comic books and zombie movies. And I think that Luce girl's into vampire stuff," he said still very listless despite his well-thought suggestion.

"I think her name's Lucy Eddy," Double-D corrected him.

"Whatever."

"Oh, oh! I know just what to give her," exclaimed Ed while jumping up and down.

"Hey, Kev, what're you gonna give them," Nazz asked optimistically.

Despite having originally been against the idea, Kevin did not want to disappoint Nazz of all people."Well," he began saying awkwardly, "I suppose I can give Lynn some of my spare sporting goods."

Liking the idea, Nazz giggled finding it as the right idea. As everyone kept talking, they all became super excited about the idea and more invigorated to do so. All except one. While everyone was in the middle of their conversations, Eddy silently slipped out with everyone so distracted. All except Double-D, who noticed and followed him.

Once outside, Double-D called out, "Eddy wait!"

Without turning, the short boy answered out annoyedly, "What?"

"You know I also noticed that Luna has an interest in music, and Luan likes comedic activities. So I thought you could-"

"No," said Eddy flatly, his back still turned to Double-D.

The beanie-wearing nerd looked at his friend with complete shock."Eddy, I know you don't enjoy giving away free things, but they don't-"

Eddy quickly about-faced, showing his anger. "I've been giving away free things the whole day!" he shouted.

Double-D gave him a confused and shocked look.

"Two scams Double-D, we did two scams today and we didn't earn a single cent. And now you want me to give them some of my stuff for **free!?"** yelled Eddy with pure rage which made Double-D flinch. After a few seconds of silence, Eddy regained his composure before speaking again.

"Look, I know they lost a lot. And giving them some of our stuff is the nice thing to do, but it's not me, I hate giving away free stuff. And since I already did that twice today, I think I'm good. See ya tomorrow," said Eddy before he walked away.

Double-D stared at his friend in disappointment as he saw him walk away into the night. " 'sigh'... Eddy, your selfishness will be your undoing," Double-D stated softly and sadly.

(At the Loud House)

The Loud family was finished eating dinner and were currently in the living room. Rita and Lynn Sr were sitting on the couch while the kids sat on the floor. The children were busy telling their parents about the fun day they had with the rest of the kids.

"Then they just started hitting each other, while laughing. It was literally the weirdest thing ever," exclaimed Lori with a smile on her face.

"And that's when Lynn joined in," continued Lincoln further eying said sister with a deadpan tone.

Lynn laughed. "Hahaha, it was worth it," she said happily, now with a black eye and several bruises.

"I still fail to see the purpose of that inane activity," stated Lisa aloud in her stoic demeanor.

"I find it poetic," stated Lucy to the group with a small smile, "being able to find joy in your own suffering."

Not surprisingly, Lucy's surrounding siblings immediately took a few scooches away from the girl. Regardless, they still continued to explain their day.

"But those dudes were a lot of fun," said Luna causing everyone to nod and agree.

The parents were so happy to see their children smile again, especially everything they've been through.

"Wow, kids, that sounds like you had an eventful day," said Lynn Sr with a smile.

"But it's not over yet, your father and I have a surprise for you kids." After Rita finished her sentence the children leaned closer, eager to hear what it is.

"Do you kids remember when-"

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_ Suddenly, there came someone knocking on the front door interrupting Rita's sentence.

"Mmm, who could that be?" asked Lynn Sr as he walked to the door.

The rest of the family waited in the living room, and they looked at each other wondering who it could be. When Lynn Sr opened the door he was politely greeted by a certain Ed.

"Good evening Mister Loud, I do apologize for troubling you this late." apologized Double-D courteously with a bit of a nervous tone.

As all the Louds looked out the door, they were surprised to see standing behind him were all the other kids - minus Eddy - who each had boxes or sacks. None of them understood why their new neighbors were here.

"Oh it's no trouble, how can I help you all?" responded Lynn Sr as he looked at all the kids.

"Actually, **we** wanted to help your family," Double-D stated confidently. While seeing the Loud siblings right behind the man, the well-mannered boy asked the father, "Would you mind if you could ask if your children could come out please?"

Lynn Sr raised an eyebrow before obliging the boy's request. "Uh, kids," he called out unsurely, "your new friends are here!"

Upon hearing their father, all the Loud siblings hesitantly walked to the door. When they walked outside, they saw that nearly everyone they had met was waiting to see them. Still, they were very confused as to why. From the front door, their parents began to observe. Even Lily, who was held by her mother, was watching on closely with great intrigue.

"Um hey guys, what's up?" Lincoln asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Nothing much, we just came here to give you guys a few things," answered Nazz.

"Why exactly, it's not like we need anything," asked Luna with a nervous tone.

"Well consider this a token of goodwill, we know it's hard living in a new home. So we want you to feel welcome, and thus we're giving you a few gifts." Double-D replied politely, trying to hide any suspicion. He had lied because he didn't want to accidentally open any emotional wounds. Thus, Double-D was the first to walk towards the Loud siblings, while pulling a red wagon full of books and science equipment.

"Lisa," Double-D spoke as he got to his knees to meet the toddler at near eye level, "I've noticed that you have an interest in the field of science. So I took some of my books and equipment to offer to you. I hope you like them."

While suspicious, Lisa regardlessly walked around the wagon and examined its contents. After a minute of inspecting, she went back to Double-D. "Well…. I suppose these will be adequate for my studies. Thank you, Eddward," stated Lisa gratefully while still retaining her stoic demeanor.

Double-D was still happy none the less as he gave her a smile. Lisa then gesture for Double-D to come closer, he did so then she whispered in his ear. "Tomorrow you explain to me of how you exactly know about our situation," she told him.

Double-D was taken back by this, he knew Lisa was smart. But he didn't think she was **that** smart. But before he walked back to the other kids, Double-D just remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here Leni, I brought one of my sewing kits for you," said Double-D quickly as he grabbed the kit from the wagon and gave it to Leni.

"Oh woah, thanks," exclaimed Leni in excitement as she took the kit.

"Oh! Me next, me next!" yelled Ed as he hopped to the Louds while carrying a large sack that was actually one of his socks. The sack was about half his size, but it was full of comics, toys and monster movies.

"This is for little Lucy," Ed said kindly as he comically began to dig through his sack. When Ed emerged from the sack he turned around and presented his gift to Lucy. She then released a deep gasp, as did all her siblings.

"Edwin, is that really you?" Lucy asked her gift, which was a bust of a vampire that looked exactly like the one she lost.

"It's cold, dark and spooky. It reminded me of you, I hope you like it," explained Ed with a big smile.

"Oh Edwin, I thought I'd never see you again. Thank you," said Lucy while hugging the vampire, which made her siblings happy.

Ed then continued. "And for Lincoln, everything else," Ed stated blissfully blunt as he passed the sack to Lincoln with a big smile.

"Oh woah, thanks, Ed," responded Lincoln while looking in the sack.

"Aw shucks," replied Ed happily while blushing.

"Our turn!" yelled Sarah as she easily shoved Ed out of the way while carrying a box with Jimmy along with her.

"Here Lola, you can have some of our old toys," said Sarah with an eager smile. In the box were a bunch of dolls, animal plushies, and other girl toys. Lola's eyes were beaming with joy until she saw the obvious thing that stood out.

"What's with the hockey stick?" Lola asked while pointing at it.

"Oh sorry, that's for Lynn. Here you go," answered Jimmy awkwardly. He then took the stick and gave it to Lynn, along with a few pucks he dug up from the box.

"Speaking of sports, here's some more for ya," said Kevin coolly. He then dropped a box in front of Lynn.

Lynn then looked inside the box and saw a lot of balls. Footballs, baseballs, soccer balls, tennis balls, basketballs and a few baseball bats as well. "Gee thanks, man!" said Lynn in excitement.

Now done, Sarah, Jimmy, and Kevin went back to the group.

"It's our turn buddy," Johnny told Plank as he walked up to the Louds while holding two small sacks in one hand.

"My gift to you all is, acorns and lucky dirt," said Johnny with pride as he extended the hand that was holding the sacks.

Most of the Loud siblings just stared at him for a few seconds, not really wanting to take the sacks. Lori was the one who eventually broke the silence. She told him, "Um thanks but, I don't think we-"

"I'll take em!" yelled Lana with a big smile as she took the sacks from Johnny. He then walked towards Luan.

"Hey Luan, I'm sorry for calling you a wood hater. We actually think you're pretty cool," said Johnny in a sincere tone.

"Aw plank you very much. Hahahaha, get it?" joked Luan which caused her siblings to groan.

Despite forgiving her, that joke had set Jonny off again. Only this time, he kept his cool; somewhat. "I'm still keeping an eye on you though," said Jonny before he walked back to his group.

"Well, I guess I'm next," said Nazz cheerfully with a box in her hand. "I brought a few of my mom's old clothes and shoes for Lori and Leni."

"Like, thank you so much, but isn't this totes too much?" asked Leni when they received the box.

"This is nothing compared to Rolf," Nazz answered as she pointed towards the boy, who had a sack that was five times his size.

Rolf then casually dragged the sack to the Loud siblings, causing them to grow a bit nervous. The boy then proclaimed out, "Rolf's family has had a good harvest this year. Now he will share it with you."

When Rolf finished he opened the sack and showed that it was full of food. Ranging from fruits, vegetables, and bread. He wanted to include meat as well, but Double-D told him that it was very unhygienic. The Louds were still flabbergasted, all this food, and it was for them.

"Okay, now **that's literally** way too much. We can't accept that," stated Lori concernedly.

"Poppycock, the Son of a Shepherd insists! He knows too how hard it is to adapt to a new way life. Therefore Rolf wishes to make it easier for you all!" Rolf declared loudly.

Having watched all this, Rita and Lynn Sr couldn't believe what they were seeing. These neighbor kids who they just met only a few hours ago were somehow so willing to help them. It was unbelievable.

"I guess all I can say now is, welcome to the Cul-De-Sac," stated Double-D cheerfully, which brought smiles to the Loud siblings.

After everyone said their goodbyes the children went back to their homes, including the Louds. But when they entered the house with their gifts, they noticed something different. A new frame was hanging on the living room wall. And in this frame were pieces of wood, and on these pieces were all the kids' handprints in different colors. The siblings stood there staring at the frame for a full minute before their parents walked in.

"It was the best anniversary ever," said Lynn Sr nostalgically.

"We wanted to surprise you kids, we hope you like it," said Rita who was still holding Lily. Suddenly the parents were engulfed in a group hug from all their children.

"We love it," said Luan as a tear fell from her eye.

Casa Loud may be gone, but it will never be forgotten.

(Later that night)

After a long day of moving, partying and surprises the Loud family was finally asleep, well except for one. Luna was in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water, but before she could take a sip.

"OW! SCRAM! BEAT IT!"

Luna suddenly heard a voice from outside and went to investigate. She looked out the living room window and saw a shadowy figure was being attacked by Fangs, Lucy's pet bat. After a few seconds the figure ran away into the night. Luna opened the front door to make sure the mysterious man had truly left, but when she opened the door she noticed something else.

In front of her were two boxes, she used the flashlight in her hand to see what was in them. The one box was full of gag items, buzzers, fake poop, a rubber chicken etc. What stood out to Luna was a wooden puppet, it looked similar to one of the Eds. And on it was a sticky note that read: 'Hi, my name's Eddo.'

And on top of the other box was a red and white electric guitar, that also had a note on it. This note read: 'This was my big brother's, but he won't be missing it anytime soon.'

Putting the guitar aside she opened the box, and inside was a bunch of records from various singers. And under the records was a record player. Seeing all of this she grew a big smile as she said to herself.

"I think we're gonna like it here."

 _ **The end of Chapter 1**_

 **Holy cow that took forever, this is by far the biggest chapter I have ever written. And I just want to say this, I'm not gonna retell Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes with Loud House characters in them. And vice versa. I'm going to be as original as I can. Also HUGE shout out to Hotspot the 626** **th** **for being the Editor and Creative Consultant. I look forward to working with him again, and I hope you all enjoyed this story.**

 **See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scamming with the Eds

**Author: "Hi everybody I'm back with a new chapter! Now I would like to say thank you for all your reviews, it really means a lot to me and….**

 **Readers: "Just give us the new chapter already!"**

 **Author: …..**

 **I don't own The Loud House or Ed, Edd n Eddy. -_-**

 **Chapter 2: Scamming with the Eds**

It was early morning in Peach Creek, and the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. All of the residents in the Cul-De-Sac were blissfully asleep. Including a particular short statured Ed, who was enjoying an unusual dream about himself.

"Why yes, I'll gladly accept 'The Nicest Guy In The World' trophy. Thank you, thank you, I'm just that-"

BOOOOOOM

Suddenly, Eddy's dream was interrupted by a loud noise that came from outside. Eddy quickly shot from his bed and clung to the disco ball that was hanging from the ceiling.

With the noise not stopping, Eddy asked through gritted teeth, "What the heck is that racket!"

The rest of the children were also awoken by the loud sounds. While still wearing their pajamas the kids gathered together in the middle of the Cul-De-Sac. Double-D was the only one who was wearing his standard attire since he is usually always awake before everyone else. The rest of the children, with angry and tired expressions, started to look around for the source.

"Who keeps making that noise!" yelled Sarah.

"What are you dorks up to this time?" questioned Kevin immediately.

"It's not us!" replied Eddy.

"Yup," said Ed.

"Well whatever it is, can't someone like stop it?" asked Nazz.

"Yes, please. The sounds are disturbing Rolf's livestock," pleaded Rolf.

"Me and Plank actually like it," said Johnny as he started to jive to the random sounds.

"Sarah, please make it stop," said Jimmy.

"Okay that's it, you dorks better fess up or I'm gonna pound ya," announced Kevin angrily while clenching his fist.

"Are you deaf or stupid? I already told you it's not us!" responded Eddy.

"Yeah right," said Sarah.

"Um, excuse me," said Double-D, hoping to get everyone's attention.

"WHAT!?"

Double-D then nervously pointed towards the Loud's house. They then realized that all the sounds were coming from inside the house, which they would've noticed if they haven't been too busy yelling at each other.

"You've gotta be kidding me. They're this loud in the morning?!" exclaimed Eddy in slight annoyance.

Ed got excited and started to jump up and down, "Party at the Loud house, party at the Loud house!"

Nazz just giggled at the situation, they are called the Louds after all.  
Getting more and more furious, Sarah finally erupts, "That's it! I'm giving them a piece of my mind!"

Double-D quickly steps in front of her, stopping her march towards the house. "No! Wait, Sarah! This is just probably how they always are in the mornings. We can't tell them to stop, remember it's our job to make them feel welcomed here." Double-D began to nervously sweat as he tried to calm Sarah down.

She still seemed angry as she glared at him.

"Please," pleaded Double-D with a nervous smile.

"Fine, whatever," responded Sarah before walking away, causing Double-D to let out a sigh of relief.

'Besides, this way they'll be able to wake up early instead of 9 o'clock.' He thought as a small smile grew on his face.

With tired eyes, Eddy looked back at the house with one thought in mind.  
'That's the last time I do something nice,' as he could clearly hear the electric guitar being used.

(In the Loud house)

It was absolute chaos. Lori was busy talking to her boyfriend, Bobby on the phone. Leni was being chased by Luan with a fake spider. Luna was shredding her guitar in the garage. Lynn was playing a solo game of basketball on roller skates. Lucy was reciting her new poems. The twins Lana and Lola were fighting. Lisa was busy mixing dangerous chemicals, which caused a few explosions. Lily was walking around the house without her diaper on. And Lincoln was trying to make it to the bathroom in one piece.

Yup, it indeed was a typical morning in the Loud House. Even though many of the neighbors found the ruckus unbearable, two people couldn't be happier.

Hearing their house filled with noise again brought joy to Rita and Lynn Sr. They were in the kitchen busy making breakfast for their large family.  
Rita and Lynn Sr. couldn't thank the neighbors enough, because of them their children are back to their regular old selves. And for that, they're truly grateful.

After Lincoln left the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile at the surrounding noise as well.

'Yup, it's good to see that everything's back to normal,' he thought, but then he realized something, "Wait, when did Luna get a new guitar?"

Being overcome by curiosity Lincoln decided to ask his sister himself. When he entered the garage, he found Luna bobbing her head up and down, still fully indulged in her music. Lincoln slowly walked up next to her and tried to get her attention.

"Hey uh… Luna," Luna didn't immediately notice her brother, so she continued to play. Knowing that there's no stopping her once she's in the zone, Lincoln decided to wait. After a full minute, Luna finally finished her song.

"Thank you Loud house!" she shouted as she did her rock-pose.

After her pose she started to hear clapping, she turned around and saw Lincoln who was applauding her.

"Hey little bro. How long have you been standing there?" Luna asked.

"Not long, I just wanted to ask you something," he answered.

"Okay, shoot."

"Where did you get that guitar? I don't remember any of the kids bringing you one last night," he asked, which caused a small smirk to grow on Luna's face.

She answered the question while ruffling his hair, "Sorry dude, a girl's gotta have her secrets."

Before Lincoln could ask again, he caught something at the corner of his eyes. Past Luna on Luan's bed he saw a puppet, a puppet that looked very familiar. The appearance of the doll caused Lincoln to raise an eyebrow and tilt his head.

'Why does that puppet look like Ed-'

KNOCK KNOCK

A sudden loud knock at the front door interrupted Lincoln's thoughts.  
"I'll get it!" once again driven by curiosity, Lincoln went to answer the door himself. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the three Eds themselves.

"Good morning Lincoln."

"Hiya Lincoln."

"Hey, Link."

"Oh hi, guys, what's up?" Lincoln asked.

Eddy answered that question in a rather fast paste, "There's no time to waste kid I just got the best idea for a new scam, and we need your help! So come on let's go!"

"Wait? Scam?" responded Lincoln with a raised eyebrow, but he quickly shook it off, "Look, guys, I'd love to hang out with you, but we're about to have breakfast. Can't we wait until later to-"

"Nope," exclaimed Eddy as he grabbed Lincoln's arm and dragged him away. The other two Eds followed them.

"Wow, Eddy! What's the rush?!" Lincoln asked with a slight tone of panic in his voice.

"The sooner we get started the better, and besides. This is payback for waking me up in the morning," this answered caused Lincoln to give Eddy a deadpan look.

Double-D caught up to Eddy and was running next to Lincoln, "I do apologize for this Lincoln," he said.

All Lincoln could do was roll his eyes. Still, he was excited that he could spend time with his new friends.

'What's the worst that can happen?'

(later that day)

The Eds and Lincoln were in the forest and Eddy had given them the critical job of collecting rocks, while he would just sit on a log and supervise them.  
Lincoln and Double-D were struggling to carry their piles of rocks.

"So guys, please tell me. Why are we doing this?" Lincoln asked while struggling to carry his rocks.

Eddy was more than happy to answer his question, "I'm glad you asked Lincoln, my boy. It's really quite simple. We're gonna take these rocks and paint them so that they would look like real gemstones. Then we'll sell them to everyone as jewelry. This'll be the best scam ever since girls love jewelry, and you have ten sisters!" yelled Eddy in excitement.

"I'm telling ya boys, tonight we'll be swimming in jawbreakers," said Eddy as his mouth started to water.

Double-D grew a bit irritated as his legs started to give way to the weight of the rocks, "This… would go a lot… faster… if you'd just… give us a hand Eddy!"

"No problem Sockhead," replied Eddy as he proceeded to clap his hands.

"Wait, this is the line of work you mentioned yesterday? Scamming people?" Lincoln asked in disbelief.

"Yup," replied Eddy with pride, causing Lincoln to give him another deadpan look.

Lincoln then turned towards Double-D, "Why are you friends with him exactly?"

"Believe me Lincoln, I ponder that question every day," Double-D answered through gritted teeth.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

BAM

Suddenly out of nowhere a giant boulder landed amongst the group of three. The impact caused Double-D and Lincoln to lose balance and fall to the ground. Right after the rock landed, Ed came out of the woods and ran towards it.

Ed stood next to it and then he turned towards Eddy while showing his goofy grin, "Look what I found Eddy, it's a rock."

"Wow, way to go Lumpy! We'll get some big bucks for this thing!" exclaimed Eddy while patting Ed's head.

The boulder was twice Ed's size, so Eddy truly believed they would get a lot of money if they could sell it.

While picking themselves up from the ground, Lincoln turned towards Double-D with an unamused look, "Do these things ever work?"

"Hardly,"

(an hour later)

All of the children were now busy playing in the Cul-De-Sac, completely forgetting about the "loud" awakening they had earlier. Lori, Leni, and Nazz were just at the side-walk busy talking about fashion and other girl stuff, with Lori occasionally texting to Bobby while holding Lily. Luna was wearing her headphones, and she was busy enjoying her tunes. Luan was pestering everyone with her puns. Kevin, Rolf, and Lynn were playing a game of soccer, with Lynn winning of course. Lucy was under a tree, busy writing a new poem in her book.

"Hey Luce, whatcha doing?" asked Johnny as he appeared out of nowhere, hanging upside down from one of the branches.

Lucy answered in her usual monotone voice, "I'm writing my deepest darkest thoughts of suffering and anguish in the form of a poem. Want to hear?"

"Sure, me and Plank love poems. Isn't that right buddy?"

"…(ahem)...Darkness, every day I felt its pain inside me as it twirled.  
I felt greater pain when it swept away my world.  
Darkness, now standing stronger with new might.  
Was overtaken by a small glimmer of light.  
Darkness, it is never truly gone.  
It will always rise, just like a new dawn.  
Darkness, even if everyone is singing and dancing.  
It will always be smiling."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two before Johnny responded.

"Neat," he said with an oblivious smile.

"Hey Johnny I was looking for you!" exclaimed Luan as she ran towards Johnny and Lucy.

Johnny suddenly grew nervous, "Oh no, it's her. Run for it Plank!" he yelled as he jumped out of the tree and ran away.

Lana was busy rolling in a pile of mud with Rolf's pig Wilfred. Sarah, Jimmy, and Lola were playing with their dolls. Lisa was taken notes of the foliage surrounding the area.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Eds' Gem Emporium is now open!" yelled Eddy.  
Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the poorly constructed stand at the sidewalk was the Eds and Lincoln were standing at. The wooden stand was painted in plain white with a sign above it that read 'Eds' Gem Emporium' in red paint.

On the stand were all the different rocks they've collected earlier, only this time they were painted in bright colours, and some were covered in glitter. And the giant boulder stood next to the stand wholly covered in red glitter.

All the children were now surrounding the stand to see what was going on.  
"Behold our wide selection of rare and priceless gemstones," said Eddy as he gestured to the stones, trying to persuade his customers.

"Look Sarah they're beautiful," said Jimmy.

"I'll say they are," she responded.

"These will make great gifts for Nanna," said Rolf.

"This will look totes adorable with my dress," said Leni while inspecting one of the stones.

"I heard some of these things bring good luck, so I definitely want one," said Lynn.

"Wait, like how much do they cost," Nazz asked.

"These may be priceless, but for a once in a lifetime deal you can have your own for 50 cents each!" exclaimed Eddy as he placed a '50 cents' sign on the counter next to an empty jar.

Immediately the kids started buying the stones and gave the Eds and Lincoln their money.

Lynn leaned on the stand and asked, "Hey Lincoln, do you think you can give us a family discount?"

"Sorry Lynn, I can't do that," Lincoln answered. Lynn then gave him a death glare, and she began to crack her knuckles.

Sweating nervously Lincoln quickly changed his answer, "I mean sure, how does 50% off sound?"

"50! That's almost half! No way, I'm not gonna-"

"Hey," said a feminine voice, interrupting Eddy's outburst.

Lori leaned over the counter and spoke in a somewhat seductive tone, "It would literally mean a lot to me if we can get a discount."

Eddy began to grow bright red and started to sweat nervously, "U…Um… sure, why not?" he said with a nervous smile.

"Great, thank you," said Lori.

And after a few minutes, everyone now owned their own stones, and the jar was almost full of quarters, causing Eddy to grow a massive smile on his face.

Lincoln observed everyone and noticed that none of them seemed displeased.

'Maybe nothing bad will happen,' he thought as he shrugged his shoulders. At that moment he suddenly remembered about the puppet on Luan's bed.  
He turned towards Eddy before asking, "Oh Eddy I almost forgot. Earlier today I saw on Luan's bed a puppet that-"  
"Ahem,"

The boys' attention was now drawn to the only two people who didn't buy anything. Standing in front of them with their arms folded were Lisa and Lola, and they were giving the boys an unamused look.

"Aww it's the other Sarah and the other Double-D," said Ed as he proceeded to ruffle their hairs.

Ed flinched when Lola spoke, "Touch me again, and you'll be sorry."

"I'd also prefer if you didn't make physical contact with my protein filament," said Lisa. Ed didn't really understand her, but he decided to retract his hand.

"How can we help you two?" Double-D asked.

"Cut the act already," said Lola.

Lincoln once again began to sweat nervously, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come now brother, Lola is a beauty queen, and I'm far more intelligent than the average juvenile. Thus we can differentiate between semi-precious stone and the common surface minerals you four are selling," explained Lisa in her stoic tone.

Eddy tilted his head to the side a bit and gave Lisa a confused look. He then turned towards Double-D, "English Sockhead,"

Double-D answered with a worried tone, "They know these are fake."

"Oooohhhh,"

Lincoln looked down at the ground in defeat, "Oh we're so dead."

"Relax, it's not like everyone's gonna find out," said Eddy.

Lisa then looked at her watch and began to count down, "4, 3, 2, 1 and…"

"Sarah look!"

"What the heck!"

"What sort of tomfoolery has plagued Rolf!?"

"This is not cool dudes!"

"We've been hoodwinked Plank!"

The boys started to notice the commotion that was happening around them, and they saw all the dissatisfied customers coming towards them. They then looked back at the two Loud siblings who were giving them a quirky smile.

"Next time I suggest you use glue and paint that won't dissolve when in contact with sweaty palms," said Lisa as she adjusted her glasses.

"Why you little-"

Before the boys knew it, they were surrounded by the angry customers.

"Give me back my money or face forces that are beyond your comprehension!"

"Rolf agrees with Witch-girl Lucy, return Rolf's money!"

"That wasn't cool little bro, give me back my dough!"

"Give us back our money dorks, or heads are gonna roll!"

"Yeah!"

"That really was a boulder move guys, hahahahahaha. Get it? But seriously give me back my money."

Eddy just scoffed at them and said, "What do we look like a bank? No refunds."

SOUND OF KNUCKLES CRACKING

(1 minute and 45 seconds later)

The Ed's and Lincoln were walking down one of the lines, battered, bruised and penniless. Eddy with his back hunched and clenched fists lead the group.

He was busy mumbling angry threats to himself, "Stupid Pointdexter. If I ever get a chance, I'm gonna-"

"Now Eddy you know it wasn't her fault," said Double-D who overheard his friends mumbling.

Eddy shouted back in annoyance, "Shut up Sockhead, I'm not in the mood!"

Lincoln and Double-D were walking next to each other, while Ed was a few meters behind them without a care in the world.

"Well, that could've gone better. Does this sort of thing happen a lot?" Lincoln asked the smartest person in the group.

"I'm afraid so, this sort of thing happens on a daily basis,"

In response Lincoln gave Double-D a perplexed look, "I don't get it, are those jawbreakers really worth it? Doing this sort of stuff every day just to get beaten up every time, and still be friends with him? Why would you continue to do this? I'm sure there are other things you'd want to do."

A moment of silence fell on the two boys as they continued to walk. Double-D gave him a smile before answering-  
GRRRROOOOOOWWWLLL

Everyone stopped walking and turned towards the white-haired boy.  
He placed his hands on his stomach and gave the Eds a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I didn't have breakfast, so I'm kinda hungry."

"Mmmm, you know I think that's a capital idea Lincoln. I'm quite peckish myself," responded Double-D.

Ed then grabbed Double-D and Lincoln into a bear hug as he exclaimed with joy, "Yay! Food for Ed, food for Ed!"

"Fine whatever, I got nothing better to do," said Eddy as he shrugged his shoulders.

Lincoln was trying to get out of Ed's grip as he asked, "I could really use some energy right now. Do you guys have a bakery around here or something?"

That's when a light bulb turned on in his head, "That's it guys, why don't we have a bake sale!? If there's one thing I know about my sisters, it's that they're well-known chocoholics, and they have a huge sweet tooth. So maybe we can bake some pastries and sell it to them," he said with enthusiasm.

Ed then started to spin around with excitement, "Oh oh that's better! Sweets for Ed, sweets for Ed!"

While also struggling to get out of Ed's grip Double-D responded, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

"No way!" was all Eddy said.

This caused Ed to let go of his friends and give Eddy the sad puppy dog eyes, "But Eddy, we were gonna bake cupcakes."

"I'm all for eating cupcakes Lumpy, but there's no way a lame-o scam like that's gonna work. We need to come up with something better," Eddy then folded his arms turned his back towards his friends.

Lincoln felt offended by this, sure it wasn't the best idea in the world, but it was at least decent.

Luckily Double-D spoke before Lincoln could retort, "Very well Eddy we'll try something else, but remember what happened last time you didn't listen to someone's idea. Need I remind you the Jimmy incidents?"

Eddy's eyes immediately went wide in shock.

"What are we waiting for boys? Let's get baking, to Double-D's house!" said Eddy as he ran away.

Ed soon followed right behind him while yelling, "I'm in my happy place, Eddy!"

Lincoln wasn't sure what just happened, so he turned to Double-D for answers.

Double-D gave him a smile and said, "You're welcome."

(At Double-D's house)

The scene in the kitchen can be best described as a chaotic scene from a Food Network show. Flour was all over the counters and floor, empty cartons were scattered, and random ingredients were everywhere, much to Double-D's dismay.

Double-D and Lincoln were wearing stained aprons over their clothes, and they were busy making the batter for the next batch of cupcakes.  
Eddy was also making his own batter, but with little success. He ignored all of Double-D's instructions and would just throw in anything in a bowl. He would then just throw the empty boxes anywhere.

Double-D didn't want Ed's unhygienic hands to touch any food items in the kitchen, so he promised that Ed could lick the bowls when they're done. All Ed had to do was stay in the corner and not do anything.  
DING

"The cookies are done Eddy, could you please take them out of the oven?" said Double-D while still busy with the batter.

"Let Lincoln get it, I kinda got my hands full right now," answered Eddy as he was punching an ever-growing dough. The dough was now twice his size and had just swallowed his hands.

Eddy then screamed in a panic, "Ed help!"

Ed got excited, "Oh I know what to do!"

He then started jumping on the dough like a trampoline, this action caused the mixture to release Eddy's hands. Not wanting to be left out Eddy soon joined Ed and began jumping on the mix as well.

Double-D shouted in annoyance, "You two better behave yourselves in my kitchen!" But his threat landed on deaf ears.

After retrieving the tray of cookies from the oven, Lincoln couldn't but laugh at the comedic scene.

(Later at the Cul-De-Sac)

"So they like do that sort of stuff every day?" asked Lori.

Nazz replied with shrugged shoulders, "Yup, pretty much dude."

After the scam went wrong, the children went back do to their prior activities. Nazz had informed Lori and Leni that this sort of thing happens all the time. Much to Lori's surprise.

"Personally I'm already tired of them," said Lori while filing her nails.

While holding Lily Leni tried to defend them, "Aw come on they're not that bad. They're also kinda cute, especially the big goofy one."

Lori and Nazz gave her a look but quickly shook it off.

"Well, needless to say, those dudes sure make our lives interesting," said Nazz.

At that moment Lily's nose started to twitch, and she smelled something that brought a huge smile to her face.

She got excited and started to flair her arms up and down, "Choca!"

"What was that Lily?" asked Leni.

"Choca! Choca! Choca!"

Nazz didn't understand what she was doing so she asked Lori, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, maybe she's-"

Sniff sniff

Lori stopped in mid-sentence when she smelled something heavenly as well.

"Oh, what's that smell?" she asked.

Nazz and Leni started to sniff the air as well, and sure enough, they smelled it too.

Soon all the kids stopped doing their activities and smelled the delightful scent. Before anyone could ask where the smell was coming from their question was answered by a familiar loud voice.

"Come one come all, Eds and friend's bake sale is now open!"

Everyone turned towards Double-D's house. In front of the house were the Eds, Lincoln and a few tables with baked goods and deserts on them. Chocolate chip cookies, chocolate cupcakes, chocolate cake slices, chocolate pudding, etc.

The Cul-De-Sac kids weren't immediately enthusiastic, so they kept their distance from them.

While holding a soccer ball, Kevin gave the Eds a critical glare, "Just what are those dorks up to this time?"

"Maybe the Ed-boys and White-hare boy suffer amnesia since we punished them too hard," answered Rolf.

Kevin let out a mocking chuckle before saying, "I swear they're getting too cocky, right Lynn?"

No response.

"Lynn?"

Kevin looked to his side and saw that Lynn wasn't there, but instead, she and the rest of her siblings were swarming around the delicious treats.

Lincoln put on his salesman routine and tried to bring order to the chaos around them, "Alright ladies, these delicious mouth-watering treats can be yours. All you have to do is pay a measly 5 cents for each snack, and then you can indulge yourself in sweet, savory heaven."

As if on cue the sisters immediately started buying the deserts, which impressed Eddy greatly.

Eddy then wrapped his arm around Lincoln's neck and gave him a proud smile, "You know Kid, you're gonna go far."

"Thanks, Eddy," said Lincoln while returning a smile.

The Loud sisters were now thoroughly enjoying themselves as they savored every bite from their deserts.

"Wow, this is literally amazing!" exclaimed Lori.

"Totally! Did you guys make these?" asked Lana.

"Oh it was mostly me and Lincoln that bake everything," Double-D answered with a shy smile.

"Actually it was Double-D's recipe. I was just following his instructions," said Lincoln as he pointed towards Double-D with his thumb.

Double-D began to get a bit embarrassed as tried to respond, "Well… yes but… it's nothing really…"

"Nice dude, you can play wicked tunes, and you can bake awesome desserts. Whoever is your main squeeze is one lucky lady," said Luna who was now standing next to him, which caused him to grow bright red.

"Yeah nice job loser," said Lynn before she playfully punched his arm.

"I gotta say this was really sweet of you guys, hahahahaha," said Luan which caused her two sisters to groan, "Get it?"

Being surrounded by three girls was just too much for Double-D to handle. So he quickly and quietly walked away from the group.

'Why did they have to be girls!?'

As he was walking away, he noticed someone was lying on the ground. It was Lisa, she was laying on her back and around her were 10 cupcake wrappers.

"Lisa, have you already eaten 10 cupcakes!?" he asked in utter disbelief.

She then shrugged and answered in her stoic voice, "Hey, I'm only human."

"Say Ed, did you make anything?" asked Leni before taking a bite out of a cookie.

With a goofy grin, he answered, "I licked the bowls."

"Cool."

The other kids grew less suspicious when they saw the Loud sisters enjoying themselves, and they decided to join in. After a few minutes, all of the treats were sold.

Lincoln watched everyone as he saw how happy they were. He felt proud that his idea actually worked, making people happy and getting money while doing it. That's when a realization struck him.

'I forgot to keep a few cupcakes for myself!'

"Hey Link,"

Lincoln then turned towards Eddy who was walking up to him.

Eddy then gave Lincoln two cupcakes as he said, "Here ya go, I swiped them earlier when Double-D wasn't looking."

"Gee thanks!" said Lincoln as he was more than happy to accept the cupcakes. He immediately started to scarf them down without hesitation, but Eddy didn't mind.

Eddy then picked up the full jar of money and gave it a little shook, enjoying the sweet sound of victory.

'Jawbreakers here we come.'

While enjoying her cookie, Lana saw something that made her a bit concerned.

She then walked towards Rolf and tugged on his pants before asking, "Uuuh Rolf, what's wrong with Wilfred."

Rolf was confused by this question, but when he saw said pig it made him more confused. Wilfred was busy squealing and running around in circles while dragging his rear on the ground.

Rolf walked towards him and asked, "Wilfred have you been eating Papa's secret beats again… wait."

Rolf pulled out a cooked chicken leg and placed it towards his ear. After a few seconds, Rolf suddenly grew a fearful expression.

In the blink of an eye he quickly grabbed Wilfred and ran away screaming, "RUN FOR YOUR MISERABLE LIFE, IMMORTAL DOOM IS COMING!"  
…..

Everyone just stood silent for a few seconds, not really knowing how to respond to what just happened.

Lincoln would be the one to break the silence,"Okay, that was weird."

After Lincoln's words, everyone started to hear giggling.

Evil giggling.

All of the Cul-De-Sac residents started to panic and run towards their homes, dropping all of their desserts on the ground.

"Run for it, Jimmy!"

"I'm trying Sarah!"

"Make like a branch buddy!"

"I'm outta here man!"

"Not cool dudes!"

The Louds remained stationary, now more confused than before. Lincoln turned towards the Eds, hoping for an explanation. But they were acting similarly.

"What do we do Double-D?! What we do?!" exclaimed Eddy as he ran back and forth between his friends.

"I don't know Eddy! We should hide, but they could be anywhere!"

Lincoln cocked his head to the side as he raised an eyebrow, "They? Who are you guys-"

Suddenly Ed grabbed Lincoln at the shoulders and said with great fear, "Save yourself Lincoln!"

Then Ed with all his strength he threw Lincoln at the sky in a random direction. Lincoln let out a scream as he flew through the air before he disappeared from view after a few seconds.

"LINCOLN!" screamed the sisters in dread.

"ED!" screamed Eddy and Double-D.

"Ed you just launched Lincoln through the stratosphere without any concern of where he'll end up! How could you do such a thing?!" Double-D asked with anger and fear in his tone.

Ed answered with a blissful smile, "Aw it was easy Double-D, I just threw him."

Before Double-D could retort he and the Eds were surrounded by the now angry Loud sisters.

"Oh you guys are so dead," said Lynn, who would've complimented Ed on the great throw if she wasn't livid.

"If our brother is not alright I will literally turn you all into human pretzels!" threatened Lori.

"Ooo yummy, I would like two please," said Ed while licking his lips.

The Louds continued to threaten the Eds, causing them to become more fearful of the sisters and completely forgetting about their prior anxiety.

Double-D hesitantly tried to defuse the sisters' anger by saying, "N…now ladies pl…please calm down. I'm sure Lincoln will be alright. Hopefully."

Feeling almost just as scared as Double-D, Eddy thought to himself, 'Geesh I don't know who's scarier, these girls or **them**.'

"Hiya boys,"

'Definitely them,'

The Loud sisters turned around, and standing a few feet behind them they saw three girls.

The girl on the left had straight blond hair that passed her shoulders, buck teeth and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a gray T-shirt, red shorts, and red shoes. Her name is May.

The girl on the right had short blue hair that covered her right eye. She wore a dark green wristband on her left arm, black shoes, green pants with a pink belt and a black tank-top. Her name is Marie.

And the girl in the middle had large orange curly hair that covered her eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She wore golden earrings, a white tank-top with red polka-dots, blue jeans with a pink belt and purple shoes. Her name is Lee.

Lisa noticed that the Eds had grown silent, so she quickly turned around to see the cause. She then saw that the Eds had become pale and they were staring at the three girls, like dears in a headlight.

Overcome with curiosity she asked in her stoic manner, "And who are these individuals?"

They answered in a fearful tone, "The Kanker Sisters."

Lee started looking around, seeing all the Loud sister staring at them and the deserts on the ground. She picked up a half-eaten cupcake and looked at it with a smile.

She then turned to her sisters, "Would you look at this girls, our boyfriends were having a party without us."

"Man, talk about rude," responded Marie.

"Yeah, but look. They left us a bunch of yummy treats to say sorry," said May as she pointed to all the deserts.

Lee shrugged her shoulders, "Good enough for me," she said before eating the cupcake.

"Ewwwwww, show a little class!" shouted Lola in disgust, catching the Kanker sisters' attention.

"Oh look!" shouted May as she ran towards Lola and picked her up, "Big Ed got me a talking doll!" she said with excitement.

Lola struggled to get out the Kanker's grip as she yelled, "Put me down, or I swear I will bite you!"

"I'm gonna call you Barbie, and we'll be the best of friends," said May while hugging Lola tightly.

"You asked for it,"

CHOMP

"Ow!" said May as she threw Lola to the ground.

May then rubbed her arm, trying to soothe the pain, "No, bad Barbie! You're not supposed to bite me."

"I warned you, didn't I?" said Lola as she dusted herself off.

"Wait one second," said Lee as she finally realized something, "I don't think I've ever seen these gals before."

"Hey yeah you're right, they must be new or something," responded Marie.

"In that case, welcome to Peach Creek!" said Lee before waving to the Louds.

The Louds looked at each other in confusion. Then everyone besides Lola hesitantly waved back.

"We just have two rules here, don't mess with us!" said Lee in a threatening manner.

"And keep your hands off our boyfriends!" finished Marie as she pointed towards the still frozen Eds.

Leni grew a smile and said, "Oh you're their girlfriends? Hey, guys why didn't tell us you had-"

Leni was interrupted by Marie who grabbed her cupcake out of her hand and started eating it.

"Hey um… that was mine," said a disheartened Leni.

Marie responded with a full mouth, "Yeah, so what?"

Lori scoffed as she walked towards the Kanker while holding Lily, "Have you like no manners? That was super rude!"

"Oh I'm sorry, am I too rude for you? Hahahahaha!" she said with a full mouth, causing her to spit up some cupcake in Lori's face.

Luna leaned towards Double-D and asked in a whisper tone, "Are these gals really your girlfriends?"

"No, no they're not."

Marie was laughing at Lori as she tried to wipe her face clean. The laughter stopped when Marie turned around and saw Luna talking with Double-D. She then stormed to the rocker with newfound anger.

"Hey!"

Luna turned around and was quickly grabbed by her shirt with one hand.  
"Wow, what's your deal man?" asked Luna the angry Kanker.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!"

"Hey let her go!" yelled Lynn as she ran towards Marie.

With her free hand, Marie stopped the speeding Loud by pushing against her head.

"Hey, what are you doing? Knock it off!" said Lynn as she tried to push the arm back, but with little success.

"Hey Lee, look what I found!" Lee then turned towards May who was standing next to Lucy.

Lee walked towards them with a curious grin, "Well what have ya got here May?"

"Someone who has a hairstyle like you. See, no eyes!" answered May with a smile.

Lucy responded in her monotone voice, "My hair is nothing like yours."

"You're right, but we can fix that," said Lee as she slowly pulled out a pair of scissors from her pocket.

Seeing the scissors, Lucy quickly tried to run away, "Oh no you don't," but she was grabbed by May.

Lucy tried to plead with the Kankers, "No, let me go."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

They both responded by just laughing at the struggling goth.  
Hearing that her younger sister was in trouble Lynn immediately turned around and ran towards Lee.

"Just relax Spooky, this won't hurt a-"

THUD

Lynn suddenly tackled her from the side, causing them to fall. Seeing this Marie and May decided to let their victims go and try to help Lee.

"Get off of me squirt!" yelled Lee as she managed to kick Lynn off of her.

The Loud sisters and the Kanker sisters regrouped, and now they were facing each other. Both groups were sending death glares to one another.

Lee was the first one to speak up, "What's the big deal all of a sudden?"

In response, Lily blew her a raspberry, "PFFFFFFT!"

"I agree with our infant sibling, your barbaric behavior towards us is most unwelcome. I suggest you leave before you have to suffer the consequences," said Lisa.

"What?" responded May.

While still glaring at the Kankers Lori said, "We heard your rules, now it's time you hear ours. We're the Louds, and if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

"Is that so?" said Lee as she and her sister readied themselves.

Amongst the tense atmosphere was the Eds, still behind the table.

Eddy whispered to Double-D in a fearful tone, "What are we gonna do Sockhead?"

"I don't know, the situation has definitely become quite dire."

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting outta here with the money."

"You can't be serious Eddy."

"I ain't losing all my money today. Come on Ed let's book it."

"Gotcha Eddy."

Eddy quietly grabbed the jar full of money and attempted to stealthily tiptoe away. Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey where do you boys think you're going?" asked Lee in a threatening manner.

All the Eds answered, "Ummm, bathroom?"

(half an hour later)

"Ow… darn it, Ed. What was that all about anyway? I hope they have a good explanation."

Earlier Lincoln had collided with a tree that stopped his flight. Luckily he wasn't too far away from the Cul-De-Sac so he could find his way back.  
Currently Lincoln was walking down the lane, mumbling to himself. He only suffered a few scratches from the tree with a few sticks and leaves in his hair, so he wasn't in any pain.

He was just annoyed.

Lincoln finally made it back to the Cul-De-Sac, and he was shocked by what he saw.

In front of Double-D's house were his sisters and the Eds. His sisters were cover in bruises, and they were lying on the ground. Lily wasn't hurt, but she looked at everyone with concern.

The Eds look like they had the worst of it. Their clothes were torn at certain parts, they were covered in bruises, and they were also included in red lipstick marks.

Lincoln was confused, but he was more worried about his family. So he quickly ran to them, to see if he can help.

"Guys, oh my gosh are you-"

"Lincoln!" suddenly he was wrapped in a group hug by his sisters who tried to comfort him as if he was the one in pain.

"Oh Linky we were so worried about you, are you okay?" asked a concerned Leni.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But what about you guys?"

"Oh don't worry about it, this is nothing," said Lynn who was now bearing a black eye.

"But-"

"Don't worry about Lincoln we're fine," said the oldest sibling, putting her brother's worries at ease.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," said Lincoln.

"Oh don't worry about us, we're just fine! Thanks for asking!" exclaimed Eddy sarcastically as the Eds struggled to stand up.

Lincoln quickly walked to his friends and asked, "Man, what happened to you guys?"

Ed answered, "The Kankers happened, Lincoln. Icky, yucky, bad Kankers." Then he started to shiver, remembering what they did to him.

"Who?"

(one explanation later)

"Wow, that's scary. And all I did was get hit by a tree," said Lincoln after hearing everything that transpired.

"And you wanna know what the worst part is? They took all my money!" screamed Eddy as he started to walk back and forth in a huff, "All that money just gone, taken by those stupid Kankers!"

"Be grateful that we're still alive Eddy," said Double-D.

Eddy retorted, "What's so great about being alive if you don't have a penny to your name!"

Everyone continued to watch Eddy for a few seconds as he continued with his tantrum.

Lincoln then thought to himself, 'Mmm, reminds me of Lola.'

Lincoln quickly shook the thought out of his head and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get the money back."

"Dearest brother, it would be utterly futile to pursue them," said Lisa who was busy fixing the frame of her glasses.

"Those girls are ruthless," said a bruised Lana.

"Yeah dude, there's no way we can stop them," said Luna.

Lincoln pondered for a minute, trying to think of a strategy. "Well, if we can't out muscle them, why don't we try something else, like scaring them. Are they afraid of anything?" he asked.

Eddy stopped his tantrum and answered, "Sorry kid, the Kankers are the definition of fear. There's nothing in this world that can scare them."

Lucy then spoke up, "I can always summon dark spirits to put a curse on them. But honestly, I want to stay away from dark things for a while," she said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Ed then had an idea, "My mom says my ingrown toenail is really scary, wanna look?"

"NO!"

Lincoln pondered again, trying to think of something else. That's when it hit him.

"I've got it, but I'm gonna need bait. Is there something that's really important to them?" asked Lincoln.

There were a few moments of silence until Double-D answered.  
"Well, there's one thing..."

(Later)  
Close to a river at the edge of the woods, the Kankers were enjoying their spoils.

"Man those cupcakes sure were good," said Marie after she finished her last cupcake.

May also added, "And we had fun teaching those new kids a lesson."

"You said it May, no one messes with the Kanker sisters! And the best part is," Lee then held up the money jar and lightly shook it, "We got a ton of cash too."

"Oh, what are we gonna spend it on?" asked Marie.

May was quick with a suggestion, "How about some beauty products? I wanna look super cute for big Ed."

"Forget about it, I need new clothes to impress my man!" said Marie.

"Beauty products!"

"New clothes!"

"Beauty products!"

"New clothes!"

"Beauty products!"

"New clothes!"

"GIRLS SHUT UP!" yelled Lee, silencing the squabbling girls. "I'm in charge here, and I've decided that we-"

"Ahem!"

The Kankers' attention was now drawn to a white-haired boy, who stood a few meters away with his arms behind his back. He gave them a determined and slightly afraid look.

"What's up with the grandpa?" asked May.

Lee shrugged, "Beats me."

"I'm not a grandpa I'm 11 years old," responded Lincoln.

"Sure, and I'm the queen of Albuquerque," said Marie.

"Ha, good one Marie," complimented Lee.

Lincoln then proceeded to ask, "I assume you're the Kanker sisters?"

May then answered, "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Well, you did beat up my sisters and stole my friends' money. So I'm here to get even," explained Lincoln.

Lee started to pound her fist into her other hand, "Oh a tough guy, are we? Well, this should be-"

"Wait a minute, which one was your sister?" asked Marie.

Lincoln answered the question after some hesitation, "Um, all of them."

Not really believing him the Kankers look at each other, making sure they all heard the same thing.

Lee quickly brushed it off and said, "Whatever, say your prayers, old man!"

The Kankers slowly advanced towards Lincoln.

He took a step back and said with an assertive tone, "I wouldn't come close if I were you."

"And why's that?" asked May.

Lincoln then gave them a sly grin as he said, "You took something from my friends, so I just took something from you."

He then revealed what he was hiding, the Kankers' eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"OUR SHIP IN A BOTTLE!"

Indeed, in Lincoln's hand, he held a ship in a bottle. And that was all it took to get the Kankers beyond mad.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Uh oh!"

Lincoln ran into the forest, hoping to outrun the mad girls. With many years of running from his sisters and chaos, he felt a bit at ease knowing that he would have a lead on them. But as he ran, he quickly looked back and saw that the Kankers were only a few feet away, and gaining fast.

"Oh no," said Lincoln to himself, becoming rapidly nervous. But luckily for him, he was at the right spot.

"Quick catch!" he yelled as he flung the bottle in a random direction, causing the Kankers to stop and watch in fear.

Their ship in a bottle was about to be smashed, and they can't stop it.  
But before it could hit the ground, Ed came out of nowhere and caught the bottle.

He then ran away screaming in an accent, "DO U KNOW DA WAE!?"

"Ed, give it back!" said a disheartened May.

"Let's just get him!" order Lee as they began their chase again.

Ed was in near panic as he ran in random directions trying to stay ahead. And since Ed's route was unpredictable, the Kankers struggled to keep up. With a reasonable distance between them, Ed then threw the bottle to someone else.

"Hot potato Double-D!"

Double-D quickly caught the bottle and placed it in his slingshot.  
"Okay Eddward, just remember to breathe and stay calm. Stay calm, stay calm," said Double-D to himself as he began to aim in a random direction.  
Just as the Kankers were breathing down his neck, Double-D launched the bottle, sending it hurtling through the forest.

The Kankers were too focused on the bottle, so they completely ignored him as they ran past.

Double-D let out a sigh of relief before passing out.

The Kankers ran frantically around, trying to see where the bottle landed.  
"Where the heck did that thing-"

SPLAT

"Aaah gross what is this thing!?" screamed Lee when a round object collided with her face.

The object then fell to the ground, revealing to be a full diaper.  
The Kankers plugged their noses and took a few steps back.

"HAHAHAHAHA," The Kankers then looked to the side and saw Lisa and a naked Lily.

"Take that you miscreants!" yelled Lisa, before she picked up Lily and disappeared into the forest.

Lee then shuddered in disgust and said, "Aww gross, that thing touched my face!"

"Stop being such a baby!" exclaimed Marie.

SPLAT

"Ah! My hair!"

Suddenly the Kankers were met with a barrage of mud balls flying towards them. They tried to take cover, but the mud was relentless.  
The Kankers were now covered in mud, much to their disgust. After wiping away the dirt, the sisters saw the person responsible.

Standing a reasonable distance away was the tomboy Lana, who gave them a cocky smirk while holding a mud ball.

"You little pig, you're dead!" yelled Marie as the Kankers charged towards her.

Lana didn't seem fazed by this, as she continued to smirk at them.  
While running the Kankers accidentally stepped on a trip wire, this caused a giant bag above them to open and spill out all its contents on them.  
The Kankers were engulfed in a pink cloud, causing them to cough violently. When the cloud dispersed it revealed that the Kankers were covered in pink glitter.

"THAT'S FOR RUINING MY DRESS!" yelled an angry Lola in the distance.

After a few seconds of struggle, the Kankers finally managed to open their eyes. After looking around for a few seconds May spotted the bottle to her side, it was lying on the ground.

May got excited and pointed to the bottle, "Hey guys there it is!"

Grabbing her sisters' attention, they both looked towards her direction and grew excited when they saw that their bottle was still intact.

"Good going May," said Lee as the three walked towards it, "Now we can finally take it home and- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Before they could reach it, they fell into a pit that was covered by leaves. Lee hit the ground first then her sisters followed by landing on her.

"Get off of me!" she yelled as she pushed her siblings aside.

She stood up to see how deep the pit was. They weren't too far from the top, it was only around twice her height.

Lee got really angry when she saw a familiar face looking down at them from the surface, it was Lucy.

"You have no idea how good that felt," she said in her monotone voice before disappearing. She might not have shown a smile on her face, but inside she was smiling like crazy.

"This is getting ridiculous, come on girls!" exclaimed Lee as she started to climb up. Marie and May stumbled a bit over each other but quickly joined Lee.

Lee's upper body was out of the pit when she was greeted by another Loud.

'You gotta be kidding,'

Standing in front of her was the sports girl herself, Lynn. She held the bottle under her right arm like a football.

She gave the struggling Kanker an arrogant smirk and said, "Looking for something?"

"Give me the bottle shrimp, or I'm gonna give you another black eye!" said Lee through gritted teeth.

"Okay, but you have to catch me first!" and with that Lynn suddenly took off, leaving the Kankers in her dust.

With newfound adrenaline, the Kankers quickly got themselves out of the pit and gave chase.

Lynn was fast, but she knew the Kankers would eventually catch up. Good thing her turn was coming up.

After a few seconds, Lynn led the Kankers to the lane where they continued the chase. Lynn took a sharp left, out of sight for short second. The Kankers followed her without hesitation, but when they turned left…

WOAAAAAAAAAH!

CRASH

All three of them stepped on banana peels and slid across the lane, eventually colliding with the fens.

Luan then poked her head out of a corner and said, "I must say that was very 'a-peeling,' hahahahaha! Get it?"

"That's it!" screamed Marie as she and her sisters charged towards the comedian.

When the Kankers turned around the corner, they immediately stopped.  
Standing in front of them was a giant speaker, which seemed to be made out of random objects. Standing on top of the speaker was the one and only Luna Loud herself with her new guitar.

"You ready to rock dudes!" she yelled before strumming the strings.

BOOOOOM

The speaker sent out a sound-wave which blasted the Kankers, sending them crashing through another fence.

Feeling slightly dazed and deaf, May was the first to sit up and see the next sister.

Standing a few feet away was Leni and she gave them a smile before saying, "Hi guys, I got your ship thingy."

"The dumb blonds got our ship in a bottle!" said May while pointing at Leni. This caused her sisters to immediately sit up and look at the said Loud.

They all yelled, "GET HER!"

"Uh oh."

The chase was on again, and Leni was hoping to herself that this plan was going to work. She felt the angry gazes of the sisters getting closer and closer.

Leni spotted a trashcan at the side and felt as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

After passing the trashcan Leni through the bottle over the fens, and the Kankers quickly followed it.

Hopping over the fence, the Kankers found themselves at the construction site. The sisters quickly scanned the area, but they couldn't see the bottle. With each passing second, the Kankers grew angrier and angrier.

CAMERA FLASH!

Once again their attention was drawn by a Loud. Standing in front of the girls was Lori, who was blissfully busy on her phone.

"Oh I'm definitely saving that one," said Lori referring to the picture she just took. The image showed the Kankers, but they were bruised, dirty and had glitter at a few spots.

Lee couldn't take it anymore, "Enough games! Give us our ship in a bottle!"

Lori answered innocently, "Games, what games? If you want it to go ahead and take it," she then stepped aside and gestured to a huge wicker basket in the middle of the site.

Without hesitation, the Kankers immediately ran towards the basket and jumped right into it. And sure enough, they found the ship in a bottle inside. As soon as they recovered it, they started fighting over who gets to hold it.

"Hey wait a minute!" said Lee who just came to a realization, "This isn't our ship in a bottle!"

"What?" responded May.

"What do you mean it's not ours?" asked a confused Marie.

Suddenly they felt like they were being watched, they then looked to the side and saw Ed, Double-D and the Louds together watching them. That's when they also noticed that the wicker basket they were in was on a makeshift catapult.

They looked back at the group and saw Lisa holding a remote, and she was giving them a stoic look.

Without looking away, she pressed the button.

"WUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The catapult sent them into the sky, where they disappeared over the horizon.

"Don't forget to write!" yelled Ed as he waved them goodbye.

Everyone started to celebrate the group's victory, giving each other hugs and high fives. Except for one.

Double-D looked down with a worried expression as he said, "Oh dear, father is going to be crossed when he finds one of his ships missing."

Lisa walked over to him and patted his leg, trying to provide comfort.  
"My friend for the greater good, sacrifices must be made," this didn't make Double-D feel better at all.

Out of nowhere, Eddy came running towards the group with the money jar in hand.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" he asked as he stopped next to the group.

Eddy's words immediately brought Double-D out of his slight depression, "Eddy, where have you been?! You were supposed to help Ed!" he yelled in anger.

Eddy just shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "Hey I was doing the most important thing. Getting the money, can you believe they just left it back there? Anyway, come on boys to the Candy Store!"

With that Eddy turned around and left the group with gusto.

"Eddy! You get back here right now mister or so help me I'll-"

"Jawbreakers Double-D!" yelled Ed as he grabbed Double-D and followed Eddy.

Lincoln turned to his sisters and gave them a sheepish smile, "Thanks for everything guys, I'll see you later."

Lincoln then followed his friends with his sisters bidding them farewell.

(Later)

The day had just ended. The sun was busy setting over the horizon, and outside the Candy Store our 4 boys were sitting and enjoying their well-deserved jawbreakers.

"Man this stuff's really good," said Lincoln who was enjoying his oversized treat.

"Yup, and if things keep going right we'll be able to eat this stuff every day," responded Eddy.

"Wouldn't we eventually get tired of it if that happened?" asked Double-D.

"Tomato potato Double-D," stated Ed.

Lincoln had to admit, even though this day was full of ups and downs, it was quite fun. And he really enjoyed hanging out with the Eds, even with the many differences they stick together.

Kinda like his family.

That reminded Lincoln of something he wanted to ask before, he turned to Eddy and asked.

"Hey, Eddy."

"What's up?"

"I forgot to ask you, I saw in Luan's room that there was a puppet on her bed. The puppet kinda looked like you, do you know anything about it?"

Eddy began to sweat nervously and stumble over his word, "I don't… um… what… ahem….. boy it's hot today."

Double-D overheard the conversation and asked, "Wait, Luan has a puppet that looks like Eddy?"

"That sounds like Eddo!" said Ed with a happy grin.

Double-D then quickly looked towards Eddy and saw he was avoiding eye contact.

This caused Double-D to grow a sly grin, "Why Eddy, that was awfully nice of you."

Eddy could just retort, "So what if I did give them a few stuff, that doesn't mean anything!"

"Eddy is Mr. Nicey McNicepants!"

"SHUT UP ED!"

 **There we go, another chapter just for you guys. Honestly I didn't think this fanfiction would do so well, because there are Loud House and Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfictions that are better than this.**

 **But I would like to thank you all very much for your support, also HUGE thanks to** **Hotspot the 626** **th** **for editing this chapter he's a big help.**

 **I also want to tell you all the reasons why I don't update often:**

 **1: I'm an artist first and a writer second, I focus more on my drawings on Deviantart, Tumblr and Twitter. I write as a side hobby.**

 **2: Writing is mentally exhausting for me, since I'm not use to it.**

 **3: I have a life outside the internet, I have a ton of other responsibilities and duties.**

 **With that being said I'm sorry it takes so long for an update, but believe me I have a bunch of ideas for future chapters.**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go watch the newest Loud House episodes.**


	3. update

**Hey guys how's it going? This is just a quick update on what's going on.**

 **And here's the answer to the question that everybody's been asking me.**

 **THE SERIES WILL CONTINUE. I DON'T PLAN TO END IT ANY TIME SOON.**

 **Because this has been my most successful fanfiction so far, and honestly I'm amazed and thankful that so many people read it. I honestly didn't think much of it but you all surprised me. Even though it's only two chapters so far you all keep asking for more. And honestly I'm very grateful for that, thank you.**

 **Now as for the next chapter, I've started working on it and I can't make any promises of when it'll be finished. But what I can say this chapter will focus on a particular Loud sibling, I'm not saying who but I know you guys will like it.**

 **And I've also noticed that there's already a certain ship that everyone likes. I don't have any major plans for these two yet, but as time goes on I'm sure I'll think of something.**

 **So do not fear, I still have plenty ideas before this fanfiction dies, just please be patient with me.**

 **And again thank you all for supporting this fanfiction, and thank you Hotspot the 626** **th** **for beign the editor and Creative Consultant.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rolf's new hired hand

**I know I know it's been a while, but none the less. I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Special thanks to MariusWales for drawing me an awesome cover for this story. Go check him out on Deviantart, he's an awesome artist. Now then, let's get started.**

 **Chapter 3: Rolf's new hired hand**

The life of a kid in the Cul-De-Sac can be pretty simple. Most of the time all you have to worry about is how you're going to avoid eternal boredom. But not the blue-haired shepherd boy. He had his daily chores that needed finishing, such as feeding his family's animals, cleaning the pens and coops, etc. Rolf didn't mind this at all. Sure some days were harder than others. But at the end of the day, he was always full of pride, knowing that his hard work is making him a strong independent young man. 

But still, he wouldn't mind having someone to help him now and then.

On one particular morning, however, there was a surprise waiting for Rolf. Stepping into his backyard and breathing in that fresh morning air, while stretching his arms and legs. Rolf was ready for the day.

"(satisfied sigh)… Another glorious day for the son of a shepherd. Let's start by…" he looked to the left and was surprised by what he saw. In his tomato garden, all the weeds he had seen the previous day were removed. Odd, he was sure he didn't clear them out yesterday.

"Oh… then Rolf will…" he stopped his sentence midway again when he looked towards his right. His pig pen was clean, and there was new fresh mud for Wilfred and the other pigs.

Growing a bit more nervous Rolf started to glance around his whole yard. All his chores were done. The animals were fed, the chicken coop was clean, Victor the goat was brushed, and even the cow's hooves were trimmed.

"This baffles Rolf's mind," he said as he began scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't remember doing these tasks before bed, and yet they're all finished," said Rolf to himself when he concluded.

"This could only mean one thing….."

"MAMMA QUICK! THE ELVES HAVE RETURNED! PREPARE THE CENSERS!" he yelled in near panic.

But before he could continue, something caught his attention. It was a scent, a scent he wasn't very familiar with yet. Although, he could've sworn that he smelled this scent before.

Rolf then placed his nose to the ground and tried to find the source of the smell. After pacing for a few seconds, he finally found it.

A single strand of blonde hair.

(Meanwhile at the Cul-De-Sac)

Kevin was busy showing-off his bicycle to Lynn. Doing circles around her, popping wheelies, etc. Not to charm her, not at all. He just wanted to show her how cool his bike was. After stopping in his tracks, Lynn gave him a thumb up.

"Nice moves Kev, let me give it a shot," said Lynn as she reaches for the bike's handlebar. Kevin reacted by quickly grabbing Lynn's arm before she touched the bike.

"Sorry Lynn, you're a really cool girl and all. But no one rides my bike except me," said Kevin in a casual tone.

Lynn retracted her arm, she then folded her arms and looked away in disappointment.

"Tch… whatever."

Just then she saw a rather odd sight.

"Uh… Kevin. What's Rolf doing?" she asked as she pointed toward a direction with her thumb.

Finally taking his eyes off his bike, Kevin looked towards Lynn and then towards Rolf.

Rolf was busy walking along the sidewalk, with his nose firmly planted on the ground. He was busy sniffing the ground, following an invisible trail. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice Lynn and Kevin staring at him.

The whole scene was a bit weird for Lynn, but not so much for Kevin.

"Oh yeah, Rolf does a bunch of weird stuff sometimes. It's best to leave him alone," said Kevin before taking off on his bike.

Lynn quickly looked back at Rolf, and then she shrugged it off before she too left.

Still following the scent trail, Rolf was blissfully unaware that he was closing in on the Loud's house. In the living room lying on the couch, Lori was busy texting her boyfriend, Bobby.

SLAM

Lori was startled by the front door suddenly bursting open, and even more surprised that Rolf casually walked into the house with his nose still on the ground.

"Um… hey Rolf wh…."

"ASK NOTHING!" yelled Rolf as he continued into the kitchen.

"Wow, rude much," responded a perplexed Lori before she continued her texting.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lana and Lola were having another one of their fights. This time they were fighting over a jump rope.

"It's my turn to play with the jump rope!" yelled Lola as she pulled on her end of the rope.

"No way Lola, you played with it yesterday. It's my turn!" responded Lana as pulled on her end.

"No, it's my turn!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Sniff sniff

The twins' tug of war immediately came to a halt when they realized Rolf was busy sniffing Lana's head. Weirded out by the situation the twins didn't speak for a few seconds. But then Lola broke the silence.

"Uh, can we help you weirdo?" rudely asked Lola. But Rolf didn't pay attention to her.

"Ah ha! Rolf knew the scent was familiar. It was you Red Capped Loud-girl!" exclaimed Rolf with some excitement.

Lana let go of the rope and turned towards Rolf.

"Um what are you talking about?" she asked while shifting her eyes nervously.

"The nose does not lie," was all Rolf said as he showed her the strand of hair he found. It caused Lana to grow even more nervous.

"It was you who did all of Rolf's chores, wasn't it?" said Rolf as he folded his arms.

"Okay okay, you got me. But I couldn't help it. I like animals, and I really like fixing things. And when I saw your farm animals, I kinda figured that I could…"

"Sneak onto Rolf's property like a weasel in a hen house, and do all of Rolf's tasks to gain favor from him?"

"Look I had a really good reason! I wanted to help you out and work with your animals, but I knew you probably wouldn't have given me a chance because I'm a little girl so…" said Lana before looking away. Even though she was a great handyman and mechanic, she was still a six-year-old girl. And sometimes she was shy about asking strangers.

Lola was still listening to the conversation in silence, not really sure of what to say in the matter.

For a good few seconds, no one said a word; until...

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Rolf respects your bold spirit. You should've just ask Rolf from the beginning. Come Loud-girl, there's still much work to be done!" exclaimed Rolf as he grabbed Lana and placed her under his right arm.

"Wait, what.." 

Lana could barely say anything before she was taken out of the house.

Lola just stood there, not really sure how to grasp the situation. But after a few seconds, she finally spoke.

"What the heck just happened?"

(A few minutes later)

The Eds were busy making their way to the Loud's residence. Eddy, who was leading the group had an unusually large grin on his face.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood this morning Eddy," said Double-D.

"You bet Sockhead," exclaimed Eddy with much enthusiasm. "Because I dreamed of the perfect scam, one that'll make us the richest kids in Peach Creek!"

"Last night I dreamed that we're all actually ghosts from different time periods and we're living in purgatory," said Ed. His words caused the group to stop in their tracks. Both Eddy and Double-D turned towards their big friend and gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Ed that's absurd and slightly disturbing," said Double-D feeling a bit uncomfortable about the idea.

"Have you been watching late night horror movies again Ed?" asked Eddy.

Then with his goofy grin, Ed answered, "Eight times a day Eddy."

…..

"Well whatever, come on we need to go grab Lincoln," said Eddy as his group continued to towards the house.

When they arrived Double-D politely knocked on the front door, and after a few seconds, the door opened. But no one was behind the door. The Eds quickly looked left and right trying to see who opened the door.

'Ahem..'

They then looked down and saw that Lisa was standing in front of them.

"Oh, I apologize, Lisa! We didn't see you there," responded an embarrassed Double- D.

She continued to give them a stoic expression when she responded, "That's quite alright Eddward."

"Hi Lisa, can Bart come out to play?" asked Ed.

"Ed, I don't find your reference of a popular culture icon very amusing. So I suggest you stop," said Lisa.

"Stop what?"

"Nevermind!" exclaimed Eddy as he shoved Ed out of the way. "Listen here, Glasses, we're here for Lincoln. Can you get him?" asked an annoyed Eddy.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Lincoln is spending time with our male parental figure, by indulging themselves in catching aquatic craniate animals," answered Lisa.

Both Ed and Eddy stared at her for a few seconds with blank expressions. They then turned towards Double-D for answers.

"sigh… Lincoln went fishing with his father."

"WHAT?!" yelled Eddy.

"Correct, and he'll be gone for the majority of the day," Lisa added.

This information seemed to annoy Eddy. He let out low grunt through his teeth before turning around and walking away.

"Um Eddy, where are you going?" asked Double-D.

"To the junkyard,"

"Follow the leader!" shouted an excited Ed as he followed his friend.

Double-D attempted to follow them, but before he could, he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned back around and saw Lisa was holding him back. Curious by this Double-D crouched down to be closer to her level.

"Just remember, you promised to help me tonight," said Lisa.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten."

(Meanwhile at Rolf's backyard)

Lana was standing at attention while Rolf was in front of her, pacing back and forth.

With a stern expression, Rolf turned towards her and asked, "So you wish to work for Rolf?"

"Umm.. yeah?" answered Lana, who felt a bit nervous.

"You have proven yourself quite useful for one with little hands. But the son of a shepherd needs more prove! If Rolf is impressed, you may work for me," said Rolf with a friendly smile.

"Wow really!? That's awesome, I can't wait to…"

"However, if you do not meet Rolf's expectations, then YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled Rolf with authority.

"Sir, yes sir!" responded Lana with a solute.

"Good, follow Rolf."

(insert montage music here)

Rolf had given Lana various tasks to prove herself worthy of being his helping hand, and she did.

Gathering plums, chopping wood, raking leaves, varnishing the fence, grooming the animals and even peeling Rolf's vegetables.

Rolf was indeed impressed with her skills. But he still had one more test for her.

(End montage)

The Eds were walking down the lane behind Rolf's yard. Each one of them was carrying a bundle of random parts of wood and metal they found at the junkyard. With Eddy holding the smallest bunch of course.

"Well who needs Lincoln, we can still pull this scam off without him," said an annoyed Eddy.

"Come now, Eddy. You can't blame him for wanting to spend time with his father. After all, a strong bond between children and parents is crucial for a healthy household. And especially since their large number of children, to…"

"Double-D, does it look like I care?" asked Eddy.

Double-D gave his friend a defeated look and let out a sigh before answering, "Apparently not."

They continued walking for a few seconds until Ed stopped when someone caught his eye.

"Hiya Lana," said Ed while waving with his right arm, causing his load to fall to the ground.

"Lana?" responded Eddy and Double-D.

Both of them then looked towards their left and saw Lana in Rolf's yard. She was busy polishing Victor's horns while wearing a big grin on her face. Curious by this the Eds placed their bundles on the ground and walked towards the fence.

"Hey short-stuff, whatcha doing?" asked Eddy.

This caught the tomboy's attention, she then turned around and greeted them with a smile when she saw them, "Oh hey guys."

"Whatcha doing?" asked Ed as Lana was walking towards the group.

"Well Rolf asked me to help out, and I don't mind it one bit. I'm always looking for a way to get my hands dirty. Literally and metaphorically," said Lana as she held out her dirt covered hands.

"Mmmm, well I'm quite happy to see someone who isn't afraid of manual labor. Especially a six-year-old, well done Lana," said Double-D.

This compliment caused Lana to blush a bit as she rubbed the back of her head, "Aw shucks thanks. I gotta get back to work, see ya guys later," with that she turned around and went back to her tasks.

"I'm quite pleased to see the Louds are becoming an essential part of the Cul-De-Sac. How about you Eddy?" asked Double-D who looked towards Eddy.

But Eddy didn't respond, his finger was on his chin, and he was lost in thought.

"Um, Eddy?" asked Double-D who was a bit confused by his friend's behavior. Eddy just then turned around and headed to the pile of scraps they found. Pulling out a pipe, Eddy then grew a huge smile when he finished inspecting it.

"Change of plans boys, I got a new idea!" exclaimed Eddy.

"This should be interesting," responded Double-D.

(half an hour later)

Once again Lana was standing at attention with Rolf standing in front of her.

"You have done well Lana Loud-girl! Rolf is quite pleased with the results of your work," said Rolf, which caused Lana to grow a proud smile on her face.  
"However there is still one final task you need to do."

"What is it, boss? I'm ready for anything," said Lana with a determined look.

"Good, now for your final assignment. Because of the increasing number of Rolf's fowls, I require a new hen house. Use the tools in the shed. The lumber is ready, and the kettle is boiling, now MAKE HASTE!" after those words Rolf turned around and went inside his house.

Lana then looked to the side and saw a pile of wood in the corner of the yard. She then glared at the timber with determination as she cracked her hands.

"All right let's do this."

She then made her way to Rolf's shed. When she opened it she was hoping to find the tools she needed, but there was none. All that was in there were a few bags of fertilizer and seeds.

Lana slowly started to panic as she began to search the shed for the tools. She looked under every bag and behind every corner, but she couldn't find anything.

This was bad, really bad. Lana understood she could not build a henhouse without tools, and there weren't any tools at home either at the moment. She really wanted to impress Rolf, but what was she going to do?

"Tools for sale! Come and get your cheap tools!"

Lana immediately went out of the shed when she heard the familiar voice. She saw the Eds at a stand in the lane. Without hesitation, she quickly ran up to the booth that was attended by Eddy.

"Did you guys say you have tools?!" asked a stressed Lana.

And Eddy replied to her with a knowing smirk, "That's right kid, here at Eds Tools we have the best tools money can buy. Hammers, nails, saws and just about anything you can ask for." said Eddy as he gestured towards Double-D, who had a nervous smile and was standing in front of a shelf that had various poorly made tools.

"Why these tools are so easy to use, even idiots can use them," Eddy continued as he then gestures towards Ed.

"Looking for gold,  
looking for gold,  
looking all around," sang the lovable oath while he was digging with a shovel.

Eddy then finished his sales pitch with a big smile, "So don't be a tool, use Eds Tools."

Lana quickly dug into her pockets and pulled out 2 quarters.

"How much can 50 cents buy?" she asked in sheer desperation.

"Mmm, well I like you kid. So tell you what, for 50 cents you can have all the tools you want," answered Eddy.

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver!" exclaimed Lana as she handed him the money and grabbed as many tools as possible. And just as quickly she ran back to Rolf's yard with her little arms full of tools.

Eddy looked at his hands and grew a victorious smirk when he saw the two coins. He then placed them in his pocket before walking away.

"Come on boys, our job is done," said Eddy as he continued to walk down the lane. Double-D and Ed quickly followed him.

Double-D caught up to Eddy and was walking alongside him when he said, "I think that was very nice of you Eddy, wanting to help Lana with her duties. But I'm curious. How'd you know she was going to buy our tools when Rolf obviously has more qualified equipment?"

Eddy then casually answered, "Easy, I just had Ed swipe away Rolf's tools."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, Ed you can put them back now," said Eddy as he turned his head towards Ed.

"Roger Eddy," said Ed before he marched back towards the shed.

All Double-D could do was glare at Eddy with disappointment, which caught the short Ed's attention.

"What?"

Meanwhile, Lana was about to begin construction.

Rolf didn't give her any specific details about the henhouse, which means she had creative freedom. And she was going to make the best henhouse Rolf had ever seen.

She aligned two pieces of wood and began to hammer a nail. But immediately on her third hit, the hammer's head broke off.

"What the!?" she was shocked at what happened, but that didn't stop her.  
She grabbed a nearby rock and tried to use it instead. But the rusty nail she also bought eventually broke. The same can be said for all the tools. When she used them they either broke or couldn't perform properly.

This just caused Lana to go into panic mode.

"Nonononononononononono!"

(30 minutes later)

Rolf walked out of his house holding a jug that was containing a hot beverage of some kind.

"So how goes the…..AAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Rolf causing him to drop his mug on the ground.

What was supposed to be a henhouse was just a mangled structure. It was held together by mud and bubblegum, and it was not sturdy at all. The best way to describe it was a messed up pile of wood,

"What abomination has fallen upon Rolf's eyes!?" exclaimed as he ran towards the structure. Standing next to it was a very heartbroken Lana.

"Sorry Rolf, but that's the best I could…."

"How were you able to create this abomination when you had everything you needed!?" yelled Rolf.

"But Rolf there were no tools, I had to…"

"Poppycock!" said Rolf as he walked towards his shed, with Lana following him.

Rolf then opened the shed and inside it were all the tools and equipment that Lana couldn't find. Lana could not believe it, how could she have possibly not seen any of the instruments.

"But, but, but…" said a perplexed Lana.

"What do you have to say for yourself Lana Loud-girl?" asked Rolf as he gave her a disappointed look.

"I didn't see any tools when I came in here. I swear Rolf these weren't here before," pleaded Lana.

"You're a shoddy craftsman and a liar?! You make Rolf sick. Leave Rolf's property at once!" yelled Rolf as he pointed towards a random direction.

"But…"

"Rolf said leave!" yelled Rolf again which caused Lana to flinch.

She then slowly walked away and hung her head in shame. She really wanted to be with Rolf's animals and to help him out wherever she could. But it was not meant to be. As she was walking tears started to fill her eyes.  
She wasn't furious at the Eds, she was mostly mad at herself. A good handyman always finds a way no matter what. But she couldn't.

The sun was starting to set when Lincoln and his dad returned home. Lincoln was busy getting everything out of vanzilla when he saw the Eds walking up to him.

"Oh hey guys, did I miss anything?" asked Lincoln.

"Only me scoring some dough," said Eddy proudly as he showed Lincoln his money.

"Cool. What was your scam today?" responded Lincoln.

Double-D let out a sigh before answering, "Selling tools to Lana."

"Really? Where is she then?" asked Lincoln.

"She's at Rolf's. She's helping him take care of all his animal friends," answered Ed.

"Wrong,"

The boys then turned towards the source of the sad voice. Slowly walking in their direction was a dispirited Lana, with her eyes focused on the ground.

"Rolf chased me away because I wasn't good enough," she said as she walked past them.

"What?" responded everyone except for Eddy.

"Yup," said the tomboy as she made her way to the front door.

"There must be some kind of mistake, maybe if we …"

"No, no mistake Double-D. I'm just not good enough," said Lana as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

Lincoln didn't like to see any of his sisters upset, so he did what any big brother would do and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey Lana, we still have some leftover bait worms. Do you want some," said Lincoln with a concerned smile.

Lana didn't even look at the group when she answered, "No thanks Lincoln, I'm not hungry."

And with that, she went into the house and left the group to deal with the awkward silence. A few seconds went by as the group looked at each other with concerned expressions.

Except for one.

"Well see ya guys later," said Eddy as started to walk away.

"EDDY!" yelled a surprised Double-D.

"What?" he responded as he turned towards the group.

"Lana is upset Eddy! And there's a possibility that our actions from earlier could be the cause of it. How can you walk away at a time like this?" asked Double-D who was still bewildered by his friend's actions.

"Easy, like this," and with that Eddy turned around and walked straight home without saying another word.

This caused Double-D to pinch the bridge between his eyes in frustration.

"What exactly happened?" asked Lincoln.

"I'll tell you later."

At the time Lana was laying on her bed in utter defeat. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she just wanted to be alone. But that didn't stop an undoubtedly concerned amphibian as he hopped on to the bed beside her.

In a sad tone, Lana greeted her green friend, "Hey Hops."

The frog let out a concerned croak as he rubbed his head against Lana's, trying his best to comfort her.

This didn't wholly cheer her up, but it did bring a small smile on her face.  
"Thanks," she said.

After the events of yesterday, Double-D and Lisa went to his garage to work on their project. After they were done for the night, Double-D walked Lisa home and went straight to his own bed.

(the next day)

It was early in the morning, and Double-D was currently blissfully asleep, but he was soon woken by an odd sound. The sound of someone raiding his fridge, again.

"Oh dear, Ed not again," groaned a tired Double-D. He quickly put on his slippers and went downstairs to his kitchen.

"Yawn… For goodness sake Ed, it's too early for this," said Double-D as he rubbed his eyes. He stood at the doorframe and squinted his eyes at the figure in the kitchen.

Double-D then proceeded to flip the light switch as he said, "Ed can you please…"

FLIP

OINK!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

SQUUUEEEEEEEE!

The one raiding Double-D's fridge wasn't Ed, but one of Rolf's pigs themselves. Double-D started to wave his arms in frantic motion.  
"Ugh…shoo shoo!"

The pig immediately took off in a random direction towards one of the rooms. Double-D ran over to the fridge to inspect the damage that has been done.

"Oh dear, my groceries," he said in a disheartened tone.

"He even ate the Fava bean paste," said Double-D as he held the empty container for a condiment.

Suddenly he heard a commotion coming from outside. Putting away the empty container he then ran to his front door, and when he opened it, all he saw was chaos.

"Oh my gosh, George Orwell was right!"

In the Cul-De-Sac all of the farm animals were running amok. Destroying property, chasing people and above all else causing havoc.

"This is not good," said a panicking Double-D.

"Don't get your hat in a twist Double-D I got this!" yelled Lynn who was currently riding Victor, the goat like a rodeo. After just a few seconds Victor managed to knock Lynn off his back.

Lynn picked herself back up and cracked her knuckles while giving the goat a determined glare.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet," she said as she tried to get back on Victor's back.

"Double-D!"

Double-D then looked to his left and saw both Eddy and Ed running towards him. Both of them were still in their pajamas, indicating that they have just woken up.

The Eds grouped together and continued to observe the ensuing chaos.

"How could this have happened?" asked a fearful Double-D.

"Umm…" responded Eddy.

(flashback – last night)

Johnny and Eddy were standing in the lane, and Eddy just asked Johnny to do something.

"You want me to what?" asked Johnny.

"You heard me, could you just go to Rolf's house in the morning and do your bone cracking thing to the animals?" responded Eddy who was becoming impatient.

"But that'll just…. What's that Plank?" responded Johnny as he leaned towards his wooden friend. After a few seconds Johnny slowly started to nod his head and then he turned back towards Eddy.

"Okay Eddy, but it'll cost you a quarter," said Johnny as he extended his open hand towards Eddy.

"A nic…." Eddy stopped himself before hissing through his teeth, "Fine, here."

Eddy then handed Johnny one of his quarters.

(end of flashback)

"I don't know, they're just a bunch of dumb animals!" said Eddy as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fear not my friends!" yelled Ed as he placed his left thumb over his left nostril and started to blow. Out of the unblocked nose came a long silver flute, which he immediately grabbed with his free hand.

"For I Ed will tame these beasts!" yelled Ed as he held the flute out triumphantly.

Suddenly out of nowhere a random goat jumped up and grabbed the flute with its mouth. And before the Eds knew it, the goat took off, leaving them dumbfounded.

"Well I'm stumped," said Ed as he scratched his head.

"Let go of my bike!"

The Eds then saw Kevin playing tug of war with one of the pigs. But instead of it being a rope it was his bike. Kevin was pulling on the back tire, and the pig was biting down hard on the front tire. Neither one of them planned to let go.

"Ha, maybe this isn't so bad," said an amused Eddy.

Things weren't any better at the Loud house. The goats had destroyed Rita's rose bushes, vanzilla was covered in chicken poop and the cow…. Well…

"Leni what are you doing?" asked an annoyed Lori. Leni was currently putting lipstick and makeup on the cow who was just casually standing.

"Um… making her pretty," responded Leni.

"Don't waste our makeup on a dumb cow!"

"But she needs to look pretty to impress that bull of her dreams." This answer caused Lori to pinch between her eyes as she let out an irritated sigh

At this time Lana came running out of the house and saw the chaos. Looking in all directions she saw the out of control animals, and Rolf who was desperately trying to calm them down.

"Halt! Desist! Return to Rolf immediately!" But his words fell on deaf ears as the animals continued on their rampage.

Lana saw this and wasn't quite sure what to do. Yes, she wanted to help, but would it be okay. These are Rolf's animals, and Lana didn't want to upset him in any way. What was she going to do?

 _Croak_

A soft croak broke Lana's thoughts, she then looked down in her front pocket and saw Hops giving her an encouraging smile. Lana then gave her friend a nod before looking back at the Cul-De-Sac with determination.

She then pulled down on her red cap and said, "Let's do this."

She placed two fingers in her mouth and gave a very sharp whistle. After a second Wilfred suddenly appeared in front of her sitting on attention.

"Let's ride!" yelled Lana as she jumped on Wilfred. They made their way to the center of the Cul-De-Sac. When they were there, Lana told Wilfred to stop, and she gave one last look around.

She took a deep breath and then started her plan. "Alright Hops, give me a beat."

Hops then started to croak in a rhythm and Lana began to nod her head to the beat he was giving. Wilfred then joined in and started to oink and squeal in rhythm with Hops.

Then lastly Lana joined in and started to play in rhythm with her armpit farts.

The strange symphony grabbed the attention of all the farm animals, as they immediately stopped their current activities and turned towards Lana.

"Ew Lana, show some class!" yelled Lola.

All the animals started to walk towards Lana's direction, leaving everyone flabbergasted. Especially the blue-haired farmer boy.

"Are Rolf's eyes fooling the brain of Rolf?" he asked himself.

Even though it was the strangest symphony ever heard, it was actually like a hypnotic trance to the animals.

While on Wilfred's back Lana then proceeded to lead the animals back to Rolf's yard. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Lana put all the animals back in their rightful place.

"Come on Wilfred you're the last one," she said as she led him back to the pigpen. She then closed the pen and looked at her handy work with pride.

"Well, that's that," said Lana as she dusted her hands.

"Ahem," Lana then turned around and saw Rolf standing in front of her with his arms crossed. This scared Lana a bit, was he angry with her?

"Oh, Rolf look I'm sorry I…"

"VERY GOOD LANA LOUD-GIRL! Let Rolf reward you with the armpit rub of victory!" exclaimed Rolf with excitement. He picked Lana up by her arm and started to rub her armpit with his free one.

"Wait, what?" asked Lana who still wasn't sure what was going on.

"Never before has the son of a shepherd heard such a beautiful melody of arm music! And you manage to bring all of Rolf's livestock back without damaging them. Rolf will share this tale with his whole family! You have earned Rolf's deepest respect," said Rolf.

"Oh thanks," responded Lana.

"Rolf would be honored to have you work for him,"

"Wait really!?" asked Lana who by now had a big smile on her face.

"Rolf is sure of Rolf's decision! Now come, you still have to build a henhouse for Rolf."

"Yes, sir!"

After the animals left everyone just stood outside, wondering what exactly just happened. After a minute or so everyone decided to go back to their homes and deal with the damage later.

"Man, that was crazy. I wondered what caused those animals to go crazy," said Nazz who was standing next to Lucy.

"Mmmm"

(flashback – last night)

"Fine here!"

Behind one of the trashcans in the lane hid the spooky Loud sister, who heard everything.

"Mmmm, this should be fun," she said to herself.

(end of flashback)

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and gave an innocent smile, "Who knows."

 **Meanwhile in a secret alien base, a four eyed, green alien with a goatee was busy typing on his laptop.**

 **Until he saw you**

" **How the heck did you get in here?! Augh, I really have to upgrade my security. Well anyways, hi I'm Petrus and I'm the author of this here fanfiction you've been reading. I would like to thank all of you for reading my silly little story and I really appreciate it."**

" **I also want to clarify a few things, I'M NOT A FULL TIME FAN FICTION WRITER! Please know that I have other priorities in my life, so if I take long then I have a good reason"**

" **But don't worry the next chapter will be out before you know it. I'm gonna spend a lot of time trying to finish it on time."**

 **Which was a lie, because he actually plans to catch up on Adventure Time.**

" **Excuse me?"**

 **And he plans on drawing nonstop so he won't have any time for writing.**

" **You can stop now."**

 **He also recently bought FF 13 so…**

" **YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"**

 **Special thanks to Hotspot the 626** **th** **and MariusWales. You guys are awesome.**

 **See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: Metallic Terror

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I bet you didn't expect me to release another chapter so early did ya? Well it's Halloween, so how could I not release a new chapter. By the way this chapter isn't Halloween themed, but it sure is spooky. I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own The Loud House or Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

Chapter 4: Metallic Terror

"Lisa, please hand me the screwdriver."

"Certainly Eddward."

Usually, it would be a slight burden when you're intellectually gifted. Many people would often times not understand what you're saying, they would mock you because of your vast knowledge and many time you wouldn't be able to properly socialize with anyone. This would cause you to feel lonely and isolated.

Double-D would feel like this from time to time. Even though he had Ed and Eddy, he just wished he knew someone just as smart as himself. And now, he did, Lisa Loud. She has proven to be highly intelligent, even though she was only 4 years old.

They would often have discussions over theories and scientific principals whenever they had time to socialize. To others, it sounded like boring conversations, but Double-D understood them immensely.

For two weeks now Double-D and Lisa have been working on a secret project every night. They were currently in his basement working on this project. Lisa was busy writing notes down on her clipboard while Double-D was busy working on a small generator of some kind. Cables came out of the generator, and they were connected to their project.

The project couldn't be seen because it was covered by a sheet.

"There, that should do it," said Double-D as he stepped back to admire his work.

He walked towards Lisa and offered her a remote of some kind, "Care to do the honors?"

"Thank you," responded Lisa with a small smile on her face. Taking the remote, she excitedly pressed the button to activate the generator.

The two stood back as the generator turned on, sending electrical currents through the cables. Excitement and anticipation filled the two scientists. They bit their bottom lips and crossed their fingers, hoping that it would work.

But a few seconds later the generator started to violently shake. Double-D's anticipation immediately turned to concern when sparks began to shoot out of the machines. Lisa, on the other hand, was still excited, unaware of the danger.

On instinct, Double-D grabbed Lisa and tried to shield her from whatever may happen. Not a split second later the generator exploded, causing a power outage.

After a few seconds the power turned back on, and both scientists were unscathed. Lisa slowly opened her eyes and saw that Double-D was still trying to shield her.

Lisa finally broke the awkward silence, "Ahem… Eddward."

Double-D then opened his eyes and saw what he was doing. Knowing the danger has passed he quickly let go of the 4-year-old prodigy.

"Hehe, sorry," said Double-D nervously as Lisa walked towards the generator.

Where the generator once stood was now just a smoldering collection of destroyed metal. Standing in front of the pile Lisa quickly wrote a few notes down.

"There must have been a miscalculation with the Tesla coils," said Lisa in her stoic demeanor before heading towards their project.

She went under the cover and did a few quick examinations. Double-D then approached and stood still in front of the project.

"Well?" asked Double-D, hoping to hear some good news.

Lisa then exited the cover and answered while giving a stoic expression, "I'm afraid it's another failure."

"Drats," exclaimed Double-D as he snapped his fingers.

"We'll have to do a few quick recalculations before attempting that again," said Lisa.

"Mmmm, maybe we should re-evaluate the…" Double-D stopped in midsentence when he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my goodness look at the time!" yelled Double-D as he pointed towards the clock. Lisa then turned towards the direction noticed that the clock said, 10:50 pm.

"I have to get you home quickly!" said Double-D in a slight panic.

Lisa responded, "True, my parental units should be concerned right about now. Also, I assume that they would be furious considering you didn't return me at the promised time of 9 pm."

Without another word, Double-D quickly grabbed Lisa and ran out of the basement. As he left, he promptly turned off the lights before running like a madman again.

All was now quiet in the dark basement, except for a sound. A small sound of movement, coming from the draped project.

(11:30 pm)

After returning Lisa and having to explain their tardiness to her parents, Double-D immediately went straight to bed. The hours of experimenting and tinkering were mentally exhausting, even for him. Still, he was proud of the progress they made today, despite the setbacks.

Double-D was busy solving equations in his sleep, when suddenly…

CRASH!

The loud noise woke Double-D. In fear, he started to look around his room from the safety of his bed. When he didn't see anything wrong, he assumed it was just a dream. But before he could try to sleep, he heard it again.

CRASH!

Now beyond terrified Double-D started to sweat bullets. He looked around his room for a weapon to protect himself. His eyes then landed on a potted cactus with the label 'Jim Jr.' on it.

'Please let it be Ed.' Thought Double-D as he picked up the cactus and walked towards his door.

With hesitation, he slowly opened his door and peeked his head out. Slowly and quietly Double-D made his way down the hall. When he reached the top of the stairs, he heard it again, but this time it was louder than before.

CRASH!

Double-D was frozen in fear, he placed his back against the wall and didn't dare to move. He then heard heavy footsteps walking towards the stairs, slowly and menacingly.

The footsteps came closer, and closer, and closer…..

Every footstep made him more and more anxious and made his heart beat louder. Even though he was scared beyond belief, he didn't want to just stand there. He had to try something, anything!

So he shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and then he bolted down the stairs screaming. Allowing adrenaline to kick in he started to flail Jim Jr. around, hoping to hit the intruder.

"TAKE THIS! AND THAT! AND SOME OF THIS YOU DELINQUENT! AAAAYYYYHHAAAAA! AH! Ah! Ah. Ah?"

When Double-D opened his eyes, no one was there. The supposed intruder was nowhere in sight, and Double-D's front door was open. But the door appeared to be damaged, and it was barely hanging from one hinge.

Still fearful for his life, Double-D decided to inspect the rest of the house.  
When he reached the living room, he turned on the lights and was immediately taken back by what he saw. The living room was completely destroyed. Furniture turned to shreds, the table had been broken in half and broken pots everywhere.

Double-D looked at this scene with only one thought in mind, "Oh dear, what a mess."

When Double-D surveyed the room, he noticed something on the floor. They looked to be impressions within the tile floor no less, and in a few of the indentations, there were cracks. As if it couldn't hold the weight of something.

"My goodness, what could've caused th…" Double-D stopped himself when he saw the trail of impressions made their way to the front door. He then realized that these weren't just impressions but footprints.

He traced back and saw that the other end of the trail went down the hall. He figured that's where the intruder went, Double-D then slowly started to follow the footpath.

"Calm down Eddward, you can do this. There's nothing to worry about," said Double-D to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when he stepped on something that poked through his foot.

"Ouch!" said Double-D as he retracted his foot.

He looked down and saw what it was, it was a sharp piece of wood that he stepped on. Confused by this Double-D started the look around. The floor was littered with broken pieces of wood.

He then saw the trail went into the basement. But the basement door was gone, this made him realize that all the pieces on the floor were from the door. This fact made Double-D more terrified.

Whoever this intruder was clearly had incredible strength and wasn't afraid to be reckless and destructive.

Double-D slowly made his way to the darkened room, fear of what may lie within its shadows. He held his breath as he stood by the doorframe. With sweaty hands he reached for the light switch to his right, silently praying that the intruder wasn't right in front of him.

His heart skipped a beat when he turned on the light.

Double-D then quickly surveyed the room, and his fear was replaced with confusion. There was no one there. The room appeared to be empty, so Double-D decided to walk down the stairs and do further investigations. He found that all the tools and equipment were still in their place, and it didn't appear as if anything was stolen.

Except….

He then looked down on the floor and saw a sheet, his project's sheet.

"Oh no,"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly Double-D heard a scream from a distance; without hesitation, he ran out of the basement. Before he reached the front door, a car alarm suddenly went off, fearing for the others he quickly picked up the pace.  
When Double-D was on his front lawn, he saw a crowd was gathering in front of the Loud residence. It was the Loud kids, and they were all still in their pajamas. He quickly joined the group and noticed that only Rolf and Ed were absent.

The children were staring at the cause of the car alarm. A streetlight has fallen on Vanzilla, bending the roof of the van and breaking all its windows.

Everyone started to ask a hundred questions at once. From, "What happened here?" to "Can't a guy get some sleep?"

All the commotion started to annoy the oldest Loud, and she tried to concentrate by blocking the noise. But she grew more irritated.

"CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR LIKE ONE SECOND!?"

Everyone then fell silent, staring at Lori as she started to take deep breaths trying to calm herself. Lisa casually walked passed her and used the van's remote to silence it.

BEEP BEEP

A few seconds of silence passed the group as Lori regained her bearings.

" 'sigh'…. Okay, let's try this again. What …."

"What's going?"

"I heard someone scream!"

"Is everyone okay?

"What happened to your van?!"

"Why can't I get any sleep?!"

Lori was interrupted by the bombardment of questions from their concerned neighbors. Before Lori could yell at them again, everyone's attention was drawn by an alarming sound.

SKREEEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHHHH

CRASH!

The screech of car tires skidding was shortly followed by a crash. Everyone was now focused on the direction of the sound. They then looked at each other before heading towards the noise. Behind the group was Eddy, who was half asleep as he tried to follow them.

Just a few blocks away the group arrived at the scene and were horrified with what they saw.

A car appeared to have collided with a something since the front was crushed, and it was on fire. The door to the driver's seat was off and was lying on the ground next to the car.

"Wow man," was all Kevin could say as the children continued to stare at the burning inferno.

"Do you think someone's still in there?" asked Nazz with much concern.

"I'm on it!"

Suddenly Lynn bolted towards the car without any fears.

"LYNN WAIT!" yelled Lori as she stretched out her arm, but her words fell on deaf ears as Lynn didn't even slow down.

The group then watched as Lynn got close to the car and started to look for any survivors. The flames were burning bright which prevented Lynn from getting too close to the vehicle.

The group looked on in anticipation until someone spoke up.

"Huh? What's that Plank? He needs help? Lynn's a girl buddy I thought you knew that. What? Where?" Johnny then turned around and saw what his wooden friend was talking about.

On the sidewalk, a man was sitting against a streetlight. He was covered in lacerations and blood was running down his face. He was holding his left arm in pain, and he was having difficulty breathing.

"Guys look!" yelled Johnny as he pointed towards the man. Everyone then turned around and let out a gasp when they saw him. The group made their way to him, and see if they could help.

"Sarah I can't look," said a frightened Jimmy as he looked away and held onto Sarah for comfort.

"It's okay Jimmy," said Sarah, trying to comfort her friend.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay, do you need anything, how about a bandage?" said Leni with concern as she sat in front of the man.

Lynn then joined the group and didn't notice the man at first as she spoke, "Sorry guys the fire is too hot, I can't get … wow."

The man then slowly lifted his head and noticed the group of kids for the first time.

With effort and a struggle, the man spoke, "Who… Who are you?"

"Don't worry sir, we're not going to hurt you. Can you tell us what happened?" asked Double-D.

"I crashed … what the hell does it look like?" replied the man, who became irritated.

"Yes, but with what? There are no other cars here, and it doesn't look like any damage was done to the road," said Double-D.

"Ugh … it… it was those damn red eyes," answered the man with difficulty.

"Red eyes?" said everyone except for Eddy, Lori, and Lola.

Lola and Lori looked at each other with concern in their eyes.

Eddy was still half asleep and not really paying attention to what was going on. But unbeknownst to Eddy, a figure was slowly walking towards him from behind. The inhuman shape stood still when it was a few feet away from Eddy, and no one even realized it was there.

Until…

"Nice bonfire guys,"

"AAH!"

Eddy gave a quick shriek before turning around and seeing that it was none other than big Ed himself.

Now fully awake Eddy yelled, "What the heck ya gave me a heart attack! What are ya, Lucy now?!"

"No, I am Ed," Ed answered.

Before Eddy could continue to yell the weak coughing of the man brought everyone's attention back to him.

"I was … I was on my way home, like any other night. I was driving down this street, and … and then this thing jumped in front of my car. It happened so fast I couldn't react, so I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. I was expecting a small thud or something, but not a crash. After the collision I-I slowly opened my eyes, couldn't see a thing though… my vision was too blurry. I smelled smoke and fire, and I was feeling light-headed. Then I heard it, my door suddenly flew open and it was ripped off as if it was nothing. All… all I saw was a black figure and those…. Those damn red eyes!"

The man then started shaking violently and kept gasping for breath. This action caused fear to grow between the children. Luan grabbed and hugged the twins and tried to avert their eyes from the man. After half a minute the man just stopped and closed his eyes.

Silence fell upon the group as none of them knew what to do until Luan broke that silence.

"Well, looks like he finally crashed. Hahaha, get it?" said Luan with a nervous chuckle, causing everyone to give her an unamused look.

Lori then asked, "Seriously?"

Luan quickly replied, "Hey I make jokes when I'm scared!"

Double-D quickly rushed to the man and examined his vitals. To his relief he felt a pulse at the man's neck, this allowed Double-D to release the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He's still alive, but he lost a large amount of blood due to the lacerations. Lori quickly call…"

"Already on it," said Lori interrupting Double-D's sentence as she typed in 911 on her phone.

The children then heard a siren in the distance, looking down the street they saw an ambulance coming towards them.

"Woah way to go, Lori, I knew you were fast with your fingers, but that was…" said Kevin as he turned around to congratulate Lori. But when he turned around, he saw that Lori was still on her phone.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?" said the operator on the other line.

Lori was silent for a few seconds due to confusion, but she quickly hung up and responded, "I literally just called them, and didn't tell them anything."

"Wait, then why are they here already?" asked Luna.

"I would presume that a pedestrian saw the events and contacted emergency services before we arrived," said Lisa in her stoic voice, not feeling scared of the situation at all.

"We should probably leave this to the professionals, we'd just get in the way," said Double-D as he started to head back to the Cul-De-Sac.

As the group was walking, they started to discuss with each other about the events of the night and what their thoughts were. While everyone was busy in their respective groups, Double-D slipped away from Eddy and was now walking alongside Lisa.

In a whisper tone he said, "Lisa, there is something I must discuss with you."

"I assume it has something to do with the events that have recently transpired," she responded.

"Yes, I have reason to believe that our little project might be responsible for everything."

This caused Lisa to look up towards Double-D, even though her expression was still stoic Double-D could tell she didn't believe him.

"That's impossible, I did an examination after the explosion, and I'm certain there were no signs of it activating," said Lisa.

"I know, but the evidence in my house leads me to believe…"

"What evidence?" asked Lisa as she stopped and turned towards him.

"Well our project isn't in the basement anymore, I made sure of it. The basement door was broken into pieces, and the pieces were scattered in the hallway. According to the inertia, that means someone inside the basement destroyed the door. My front door was also destroyed in the same manner. The light pole looks as if it was struck by a car, yet there is no vehicle in site. And the victim in the car accident did say he saw a human-like figure."

Lisa then pondered, absorbing all the information Double-D told her. After a few seconds, she then gestured for Double-D to come closer. Double-D got on his knees and leaned in closer.

Lisa then whispered into Double-D's ear, "We'll have to retrieve it before it causes more damage."

"You made a monster?" said Lucy who suddenly appeared behind them, scaring them both.

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT!" yelled Luna who just arrived at the group.

Earlier Luna had noticed when Lisa stopped to talk to Double-D. Feeling that something was off, she walked over to them and overheard what Lucy said.

Luna's words caught everyone's attention, and they then started to walk towards the group.

"Luna what's wrong?" asked Lincoln as he stopped next to his sister.

Luna then answered bitterly while pointing at Double-D and Lisa, "These two know what's going on, and apparently they're responsible for it."

Those words caused the group to gasp in shock, and then everyone looked towards the two geniuses with stern expressions.

Double-D started to sweat nervously as he responded, "Now let's not jump to any conclusions. We're just…"

"Yes, there is a probability that we constructed what is responsible for the numerous damages," said Lisa.

"You guys made a monster? That's so cool!" exclaimed Lana with excitement.

"Can I touch it Double-D can I touch it?!" exclaimed an equally excited Ed.

The children then started to bombard Double-D and Lisa with question after question, not giving them a chance to answer one. Not being able to handle the pressure anymore Double-D finally burst.

"HOLD IT HOLD IT!" he yelled, causing everyone to fall silent. This gave Double-D a quick chance to regain his composure before continuing.

"I understand you're all concerned, but as we said there's a probability. We don't know for certain if we…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly Rolf came running towards them in a panic.

"Rolf?" asked everyone.

"What are you fools doing out here?! There's a beast lurking the woods! You must hide!" yelled Rolf in a panic as he grabbed Ed's shoulders and started to violently shake him. Much to Ed's amusement.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" asked Kevin.

Rolf released Ed and then turned towards Kevin, "You know nothing! Rolf has seen the beast, the metallic beast with red eyes."

(moments earlier)

"Victor! Victor! The son of a shepherd is not amused by your actions!"  
Victor had run away due to being scared by all the loud noises and it was Rolf's duty to find him.

At this moment, Rolf was walking around the forest with his lit lantern, trying to find any trace of his family goat. But so far he hasn't seen anything yet, until.

BLEAT

"Victor?" said Rolf as he turned around, hoping to find the goat. But there was nothing. And then there was another.

Bleat

Rolf turned towards the sound, but again nothing. He continued to hear Victor's bleats all over the forest, but every bleat grew quieter and quieter. Until…

….

It stopped, the forest was dead silent. Not even the chirping of the crickets or the sounds of the wind could be heard. It was as if time stood still. All that Rolf could hear was the beating of his own heart.

Rolf was frozen, he didn't dare to move an inch. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

That's when he felt it. He felt a presence, a dark unnatural presence. This...thing, was right behind him. He could feel its gaze staring into the back of his head. He began to sweat, he didn't know what this thing was or what it was capable of.

But he knew one thing, he had to run.

Rolf slowly turned his head to see if he could identify the creature. That's when he saw it; red eyes.

(Present)

"This creature was nothing like Rolf has ever seen. Towering over six feet tall, with eyes as red as the fires of the Underworld, a human body made of pure metal, and with mark on the left side of its chest that read SLA-01," said Rolf as he finished his story.

Lisa and Double-D then nervously looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we can confirm now that it is indeed our project," said Lisa with a nervous smile. Everyone's gazes were now focused on them again.  
"I should have known a dork was behind all this," said Kevin with an unamused look as he folded his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you made a monster Sockhead?! Do you have any idea how much money we could make!?" yelled Eddy.

"For your information, it is not a monster, it's …"

"Monster or not you two are paying for our window!" yelled Lola out of anger.

"Your what?" asked Double-D.

Lori then answered, "Before Vanzilla's alarm went off me and Lola were trying to sleep, but then rocks came through our window and scared us half to death. We then saw a shadowy figure with red eyes running away quickly."

Luan then crossed her arms and gave Double-D and Lisa a disappointed look as she said, "I thought you two were Einsteins, not Frankensteins. Hahaha, get it?"

Everyone except for Ed groaned at the bad joke.

"I suppose it would be appropriate if we explained ourselves now," said Lisa as she tried to wipe her glasses clean. Everyone looked towards Double-D and Lisa with anticipation, hoping to get all the answers.

Lisa placed her glasses back before finally speaking, "Eddward and I have been working on this project for a few weeks now. It all started with a simple question. Can you create a robot, with the same intellect as a human."

Double-D then continued, "You see millions of robots have already been made, but there are limitations to their abilities. Depending on what program it was given, but what if you can create a robot that can go beyond its programming limitations and learn how to surpass them."

Lisa then continued, "Thus we began our project that we dubbed SLA, Self-Learning- Automaton. The ability to learn from previous mistakes without having someone programming it into you is the human quality we wanted to achieve. This project was supposed to benefit mankind, these Automatons would be helpers/caretakers to the elderly and disabled. With its ability to learn, it can learn the personality of the caretaker and then give them support and comfort when needed."

Double-D then finished, "Honestly we've been struggling to activate it for days. But that doesn't explain why it's so violent and destructive."

"Welllll," said Lisa as she gave him her iconic nervous smile, catching everyone's attention.

"I might have programmed it with a self-defense protocol without your knowledge. And the explosion of electricity could have caused a malfunction in its systems, now it is seeing everything as a potential threat," said Lisa while twiddling her thumbs.

…..

"WHY WOULD YOU THAT?!" yelled Double-D in sheer panic.

Lisa then tried to defend herself, "The automaton needs to be able to protect humanity as well Eddward, I thought you were smarter than that."

"It's just like FNAF!" yelled Ed out of fear, causing everyone to look at him with confused expressions.

"Fnaf?" asked Lynn.

Lincoln then answered, "It's this popular Horror game on the internet."

Ed then continued with his rant, "An animatronic that once brought happiness and joy now only brings chaos and death. It is being possessed by the tortured soul of a dead child. We must set the soul free if we are to survive!"

…..

"Well see ya, I'm going to bed," said Eddy as he turned around and started to walk away.

Lori then followed Eddy's example, "Yeah me too."

"No wait!" yelled Double-D as he stretched out his arm.

"It would benefit everyone if we co-operate with each other and search for SLA-01 together," said Lisa.

"And why should we help you? This is your mess, you deal with it," said Kevin with his arms crossed.

Lisa then replied, "To put it simply, the quicker we capture it, the quicker you'll be able to continue your nightly ritual of slumber."

Kevin wasn't a hundred percent convinced to join their little monster hunt. That is until…

"Come on Kevin, please~," said Nazz in sweet tone as she looked at him with her beautiful eyes.

Not being able to say no to her Kevin begrudgingly accepted, "….fine!"

"And Eddy," started Lincoln as he wrapped his arm around Eddy's shoulder.

"Don't you see the business opportunities here? Just imagine it, if you catch that mad robot you'll become a famous hero. Also, if Double-D and Lisa fix it, you can use it for all kind of scams. Honestly catching that robot seems to benefit you a lot more than anyone else," said Lincoln with a smug look like any good salesman.

Eddy thought about Lincoln's reasons for a few seconds. Then he finally gave in to his selfishness, "Let's make some money boys!"

Lori then scoffed before saying, "Fine, I'm in too. Someone has to make sure no one gets hurt."

"Excellent, prepare yourselves, ladies and gentlemen. We're going hunting," said Lisa.

(00:30 am)

After getting the necessary equipment and changing their clothes the children decided to meet at the edge of the forest where Rolf last saw the robot. Lisa then decided to inform everyone about the plan.

"Here's our plan, we'll divide into groups of two and spread out through the forest. Each group will be given a short distance 2-way radio. When you find the automaton contact either me or Double-D, we'll then try to reach you as soon as possible. Only we know how to deactivate it." said Lisa as she started to hand out the walkie-talkies.

"Luckily I brought Charles, he's gonna make this so much easier. Right boy?" said Lane as she petted her loyal canine.

"Warf! Warf!" he replied happily.

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" shouted an excited Ed as he jumped up and down.

Lincoln was busy putting his walkie-talkie in his pocket when he felt someone tug on his leg. He turned around and saw that it was Lisa.  
"Oh Lisa, is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, no problem. But I'd prefer if you took Ed and Leni with you. They're not very bright, and you have more experience in keeping them out of dangerous situations." answered Lisa.

"Oh um, sure no problem," responded Lincoln.

"Excellent,"

(1:00 am)

All armed with flashlights everyone departed in their respective groups shortly after receiving their walkie-talkies. Looking for any trace of the machine.

(Lana & Rolf)

They were currently following Charles as it appears he has picked up a trail. Instead of carrying a flashlight Rolf was carrying a torch and a pitchfork, just like traditional monster hunts.

The machine made Rolf look like a fool once, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Are you sure we can trust your canine Lana Loud-girl?" he asked.

"Don't worry Rolf, Charles got the nose of a bloodhound. We'll find that robot in no time" answered Lana with a smug smile.

WARF! WARF!

Just then Charles got excited and started running. Rolf and Lana chased after him at full speed, hoping to find the robot. When they caught up with Charles though they didn't see a robot; they instead saw the dog rolling around a batch of flowers.

Charles continued to roll around without a care as the two continued to watch for a few seconds.

"'No time,' might take a while," said Rolf.

"Yeah," replied Lana in disappointment.

(Sarah and Luan)

"It was a good idea of Lisa to have us **branch** out. Hahaha, get it?" joked Luan, much to the annoyance of her partner.

"I'm glad Lisa and Double-D told us it's their fault. It was about time we got to the **root** of the problem. Hahaha, get it?"

"Don't you ever shut up!" exclaimed Sarah as she turned to face Luan.

"I swear it's like every sentence you say is a joke. I'd rather be with Jimmy right now, but you had to drag me away!" said Sarah.

"Well, I dragged you away because I haven't made you laugh yet. Some of you kids here have been a tough crowd," replied Luan innocently.

Sarah pinched the bridge between her eyes and thought, 'Jimmy where ever you are, I hope it's better than here.'

(At Jimmy)

"Hello, i-is anyone there?!"

Jimmy was frantically looking around for any sign of life. He was alone in the dark for quite some time, and he was beginning to fear for his life. As he started trembling, he felt a cold hand placed on his shoulder and heard his name being spoken in the scariest tone he's ever heard.

"Jimmy,"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" in sheer panic Jimmy screamed and closed his eyes and tried to run away, but he immediately ran into a tree. Jimmy fell on his back, and he lost his grasp on the flashlight. The flashlight rolled a bit and when it stopped its light was shining on who was behind him.

Still dazed and scared Jimmy asked, "Lucy?"

"Yeah, it's me," she replied in her monotone voice.

"Ho-How long were you standing there?" asked Jimmy.

"The whole time, I guess you didn't notice me because I blend in with the darkness," said Lucy.

Jimmy stood up and dusted himself off as he said, "Sorry, I'm just really scared."

"Don't be, I know my way around the dark. Nothing bad will happen to you."  
Even though what Lucy said was meant to be comforting, Jimmy still felt unsafe with her around. He picked up his flashlight, and the two started walking again.

"I hope I can meet the tortured soul soon, I would love to hear their tales of agony and fear," said Lucy breaking the silence.

Those words sent a chill down Jimmy's spine as he thought, 'I don't know what's scarier, the monster or her.'

(Lola and Eddy)

"I SWEAR YOU'RE THE WORST!" yelled Lola.

"WELL RIGHT BACK ATCHA!" yelled Eddy.

A few minutes ago they were looking for the robot just like everyone else, but now they're just shouting at each other for no real reason.

"WHY'D YOU KICK DIRT ON MY FAVOURITE DRESS!?" yelled Lola as she showed the dirt stain.

Eddy then replied, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, ANYWAYS WHO WALKS AROUND IN A DARK FOREST WEARING A DRESS!?"

Lola scoffed before saying, "For your information, I have to look my best in any situation!"

"I swear if it weren't for your sister I'd be with Double-D right now, so thanks a lot Barbie," said Eddy as he turned his back to her.

Shaking her fist violently in the air she yelled, "Hey what did I say about calling me that!"

Seeing this upsets her gave Eddy an idea. He then grew a mischievous grin as he looked back at her over his shoulder.

In a mocking tone, Eddy then said, "Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings Barbie-girl? Did I ruin your perfect Barbie-world? Is life in plastic not so fantastic anymore? I know what'll make you feel better Barbie, let's go party."

After having said that Eddy then started laughing uncontrollably as he fell to the ground. He held his ribs as it began to hurt from laughing too much, tears of joy began to roll down his eyes.

With her eyes shadowed by her hair, Lola just continued to watch in silence. But after a few seconds, she finally spoke.

"I'll give you a 2-second head start."

"HAHAHAHAHAhahahah…. What?"

(Double-D and Luna)

"Seriously dude, I don't know what you and Lisa were thinking. I mean haven't you seen those sci-fi movies, robots almost always go bad," said Luna as she and Double-D were walking side by side.

"I'm well aware of how the media portrays artificial intelligence, but our goal wasn't precisely artificial intelligence. It was something much, much more," replied Double-D.

"Really, like what?" asked Luna who was now truly curious.

"We wanted to create a robot with emotions. Not these default programs that you can install, but actual emotions that it can feel. It would make it easier for the robot to emphasize and connect with humans. Happiness, joy, fear, anger, sadness, these are just a few of the vast number of emotions humans have. But only including a few was…"

Double-D stopped himself when he heard soft giggling. He turned to his right and saw that the giggling came from Luna.

"My apologies, but did I say something humorous?" asked Double-D who felt a bit offended by her actions.

Luna quickly stopped giggling and replied with a smile, "Nah dude, I was just thinking. You're really an amazing guy you know that? I mean you can dish out some awesome tunes, you can bake, and you're super smart too. Like seriously is there anything you can't do?"

Luna's word of admiration made Double-D's cheeks bright red, he didn't know what to do. He's not very experienced in the field of socializing with girls.

A flustered Double-D tried to sound casual but failed when he responded, "W-well th-thank you, but-but there are pl-plenty of things I can't do."  
Luna wouldn't openly admit it, but Double-D's flustered face was so adorable to her.

Luna then stopped in her track before speaking, "You know I'm getting kinda tired of walking. How about we take a quick break."

"But it would probably be best if we continue our search. We can't rest knowing that thing is still out there," said Double-D.

"Well, we can't run away if that thing starts chasing us with tired feet. Come on just a quick break," said Luna as she pointed to a large log with her flashlight. She then proceeded towards the fallen tree and made herself comfortable.

Double-D was in a debate with himself. Should they continue or should they rest for a bit? Both decisions have their valid reasons, and it was hard to choose. So ultimately Double-D decided to accept Luna's offer.

"Well, I suppose a little rest wouldn't hurt," he said as he took his seat next to Luna with a distance of three feet.

The silence between them only made Double-D more nervous and uneasy.

(Lori and Nazz)

"Ugh! There are bugs everywhere!" yelled Nazz as she tried shoo away the pesky mosquitoes.

Lori wasn't paying attention, so she walked right into cobwebs and got her face covered in it.

"EWWWW, GET THIS STUFF OFF!" she yelled in frustration as she tried to clean her face and hair.

"I think something crawled up my leg!"

"MY SHOES ARE RUNIED!"

"NATURE IS SO GROSS!"

"I HATE THE FOREST!"

(Kevin and Lynn)

"Yo Lynn, did ya hear that?" asked Kevin who was referring to the faint screams in the distance.

"Sure did," answered Lynn.

"You think it's the robot?"

"Well if it is, it won't be screaming for much longer," said Lynn as she tightened her grip on her baseball bat. Ready to beat the robot to a pulp if necessary.

(Lisa and Johnny)

"Johnny for the last time, the piece of wood you refer to as Plank is not alive! IT IS A BY-PRODUCT OF SAWING ANY VARIETY OF ACERACEAE IN A SAWMILL!" yelled Lisa in frustration.

"What was that Lisa? I can't hear you from up here," said an ignorant Johnny who appeared to have his head stuck between two branches in a tree. Earlier Johnny thought climbing up a tree would help him spot the robot, but it didn't.

Lisa took long, deep breaths to help herself calm down. She also started to rub her head, trying to soothe her approaching headache.

"Priorities Lisa, priorities. You can experiment on him later," she told herself.

(Leni, Lincoln, and Ed)

Lincoln was holding the flashlight while Leni walked right behind him. She was holding his shoulders because she was beyond terrified and needed comfort. Ed was the most lively one of the group, he was continually whipping his head back and forth and looking behind every tree.

"Linky I'm scared, can't we go back?" said Leni.

Ed then jumped in front them and proudly proclaimed, "Fret not Leni, for I Ed will conquer this menace and set the tortured soul free!"

"Ed I don't think the robot is possessed," said Lincoln with a doubtful look.

Like a crazy conspiracist, Ed then answered, "That's what they want you to think Lincoln, right before they stuff you into one of those suits!"

All Lincoln could do was shake his head in disbelief.

(1:45 am)

"Attention everyone, what is your status?" asked Lisa through her walkie-talkie.

"Well, my names Leni Loud. I'm sixteen, have blonde hair oh and I just totes love fashion," replied Leni.

"And I'm Ed," said the lovable oaf.

Lisa pinched the bridged between her eyes before asking again, "A proper status update please."

"Sorry about that Lisa, we didn't find anything," replied Lincoln and then everyone else followed.

"Nope."

"Nothing here."

"Not yet."

"Can we go home now?"

The responses only annoyed Lisa and made her more frustrated.

"Where could it be?"

As time went on everyone's enthusiasm for the hunt started to fade. No one found a single clue as to where SLA-01 might be. Even though they continued their search, some of the group were preoccupied.

Such as Double-D and Luna.

They told each other about their lives and the experiences they had with their family and friends. What had been intended to be a short break stretched out and didn't seem to be stopping.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, are you serious?" asked Luna through watery eyes.

With a smile, Double-D responded, "I'm not lying, my whole house was buried under newspapers. It took hours to clean it up."

"Man your life is crazy," said Luna as she dried her eyes.

"Yours is pretty crazy as well. I mean living with 10 siblings under one roof causes all sorts of chaos," said Double-D.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

The two just sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence, and each other's company. Double-D would be the one to break the serenity.  
He stood up and stretched his legs as he said, "Well that was rejuvenating, but we should get going. Otherwise, we'll be wuaaaaahh!"

Not paying attention to where he was going Double-D tripped on a rock and fell forward, right onto Luna.

"OOOF!"

Feeling a bit dazed Double-D tried to push himself up, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that both him and Luna were on the ground. And he was on top of her. They blankly stared at each other for few seconds, but Double-D's face grew crimson red, and then he hastily got off of her.

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS I'M SO SORRY IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO FALL ON YOU, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!" yelled Double-D as he frantically waved his arms around.

"NO DUDE IT'S OKAY REALLY!" replied an equally flustered Luna.

SNAP

Luna and Double-D then silenced themselves, looking around them to see what it was.

"What was that?" asked Luna.

"I believe it was a twig," he answered.

SNAP

This time it was louder, whatever was out there, it was getting closer.  
Double-D and Luna immediately got up from the ground and stood with their backs against each other. With their flashlights they frantically scanned the forest, trying to see where the creature was. With every passing second, they grew more and more afraid as the sounds came closer and closer.

And then, it stopped.

Their fast breathing was all that could be heard in the forest. The two continued to scan the area, desperately hoping to find something.  
Just when it seemed that the creature has already left, they felt it. That eerie presence Rolf described earlier. They both felt a chill running down their spines as their faces were now overwritten with fear.

Then slowly, and carefully they turned to face this presence.

Double-D turned left, Luna turned right.

Their flashlights landed on what appeared to be metallic feet, they slowly then moved their place lights up the body. Paying attention to every detail of scratches and dirt that cover its body, when they reached the head they were greeted with the familiar red eyes.

Towering over them was SLA-01, it found them.

(If I had to describe this robot, it looks like the robots from "I, Robot" but with a bit more bulk, similar to the beta Ironman suit.)

When the light reached its eyes, however, it rear back let out a horrific static sound that sounded like a metallic roar as well.

"UUUUUAAAGAGGAAGGAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The robot's posture was now more threatening as it started to move closer to the two children. With every step it took, Double-D and Luna would step back. Their eyes were focused on the machine, none of them daring to look away.

Luna then remembered something, "Double-D, don't you know how to shut it down?"

"Oh you're right!" exclaimed Double-D.

He walked up towards SLA and stopped when he was two feet in front of him. The robot then raised his arms, ready to come down hard on the young genius. Luna instinctively closed her eyes and looked away.

"Code 11011, Eddward Marion Vincent, process code control, alt, delete!" yelled Double-D as he stood firm.

The robot then suddenly stopped moving and froze in place. After a few seconds later its red eyes turned off and its upper slouched with its arms hanging.

Luna then opened her eyes and was shocked to see the deactivated robot.  
"What, did you just do?" she asked.

Double-D turned to face her and answered, "Lisa and I installed a fail-safe just in case of emergencies. All Lisa and I have to do is recite a few codes and our full names to shut it down."

"That's cool," said Luna as she kept her distance, but then she realized something.

Luna then started giggling again before asking, "Your middle name is Marion?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't tell your siblings. The last thing I need is 10 more people laughing at me," replied Double-D. After a few seconds of waiting for Luna to pull herself together, Double-D decided to contact the others.

But behind Double-D, the robot's eyes started flickering and then its arms began to slowly shake. These actions went unnoticed by the two until it lifted itself up.

Luna watched in horror as she saw the robot standing upright again and looming over Double-D.

Double-D was busy turning on his walkie-talkie when he noticed Luna's strange expression.

"Luna, what's wrong?" he asked.

She continued to stare with wide eyes and trembling lips, only being able to lift up her shaky arm to point behind Double-D. He then turned around and was met with the robot's face, and it's static roar.

"UUUUUUUAAAAAAAGAGAGGGGGGHHH!"

…

"RUUUUUUNNN!"

Immediately the two started running through the woods, with adrenaline coursing through their vines they hoped that they would lose the machine eventually. Double-D was behind Luna as he yelled into the walkie-talkie.

"THE FAIL-SAFE DIDN'T WORK! ABORT THE MISSION! ABORT THE MISSION!"

"Double-D is that you?" asked Lana.

"What did the dork say?" asked Kevin.

"What do you mean it didn't work? I was sure we made it full proof," stated Lisa.

"IT REACTIVATED ITSELF! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS JUST RUN!" yelled Double-D.

(At Lincoln's group)

All three look worriedly at the walkie-talkie in Lincoln's hand, unsure of what to do.

"Oh my gosh you guys, what do we do?!" asked Leni who fearing for their safety.

"I'M COMING DOUBLE-D!" yelled Ed as he blindly ran into the dark forest.

Lincoln tried to reach for him and yelled, "ED WAIT!"

But Ed was already gone, Lincoln then sighed before turning to Leni.

"Look Leni, let's get out of here as quick as possible."

Still afraid Leni nodded to Lincoln's plan and then they made their way.

(Back at Double-D and Luna)

The two were still running and didn't stop for a single second since they began.

"Is it chasing us?!" asked Luna.

Double-D then looked over his shoulder and horrified. The robot was catching up to them as it effortlessly broke down the branches or any obstacle in its way.

"OH DEAR OH DEAR OH DE-"

Double-D once again didn't pay attention to where he was going, and this time a tree root tripped him. However, when he fell to the ground, his right leg landed on sharp rocks, causing a deep gash.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Double-D in pain as held his leg, trying to stop the bleeding.

Luna didn't notice Double-D's screams at first, so she continued running, but after not hearing Double-D for a few seconds she asked again.

"Dude, didn't you hear me?! I asked if-" she stopped herself and stopped running when she didn't see him.

"Dude?" she asked as fear grew inside her body. Taking her flashlight she quickly scanned the area, after a few seconds she found him, but…

The robot was dragging him away by his injured leg.

"LUUUUUNNNAAAAAAA!" he screamed in sheer horror before disappearing into the woods.

And just quickly as it came, it left, leaving the forest silent once again.  
Luna stood there with wide eyes and unimaginable fear in her soul. Her whole body started to shake when one thought came to her mind.

'He's gone, and it's all your fault.'

Tears started building up in her eyes, she wouldn't accept it. She couldn't take it.

"DOUBLE-D!"

(Lori's group)

Lori and Nazz stopped walking when the girls heard faint screams in the distance.

"Dude let's get out of here quickly," suggested Nazz feeling new fear grow inside her.

"No complaints here, let's pick up the pace," replied Lori.

The two started to walk again, but immediately stopped when they heard noises. It sounded like footsteps, and they were getting closer. Lori and Nazz then turned to the direction of the noise and prepared themselves, but they weren't made for who it was when they burst out of a bush.

"Luna?" asked the girls.

Luna was hunched over and out of breath, desperately gasping for air. When Luna looked up and saw Lori and Nazz, she immediately ran to them in a panic.

"GUYSGUYSYOUGOTTAHELPMETHETHINGCAMEOUTOFNOWHEREANDWERANBUTTHENIT-"

"Wow, Luna! Calm down, what happened?" asked Lori as she placed her hands on her sisters' shoulders.

Nazz asked as well, "And where's Double-D? I thought he was with you."  
After hearing those words, Luna's arms went numb, and she looked down at the ground. Lori then started to hear small whimpers coming from her.

In a whisper, she answered, "It took him."

Lori couldn't hear her, so she asked again, "What?"

Luna then looked up at Lori with tears running down her face, "It… it…. Took…."

Luna couldn't finish her sentence as she quickly grabbed Lori into a tight hug. Lori was surprised by this, but despite that, she knew Luna needed comfort now. So she returned the hug and slowly started to stroke Luna's hair, trying to calm her down.

Lori then softly spoke to her sister, "Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay."  
"No it's not, it's all my fault!" replied Luna.

All Nazz could do was watch on, she didn't know what to do, and hundreds of thoughts were going through her mind. One of them was the wellbeing of Double-D.

"UUUUUUAUUAAAAAAAAGGHGHGAA!"

Suddenly the machines roar could be heard from the forest, getting everyone's attention.

"Let's move," was all Lori needed to say before everyone took off.

(Lana's group)

"Woah that sounded close Rolf," said Lana.

"Indeed it did, we must make haste and return to the others," said Rolf as they started to take their leave.

But before they could leave, they heard Charles growling.

Grrrrrrrrrrr

"What's wrong boy?" asked Lana as she crouched down next to him.

"Umm, Lana Loud-girl," said Rolf with fear as he pointed ahead of Charles direction.

Lana then looked up and saw that a short distance from them were two glowing red lights, and they weren't moving at all.

Not taking any chances Lana quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie and tried to call someone, "Guys, the robot's here. We're not far from the entrance to the forest, can someone please come?"

No one responded to Lana's words, but something did.

The red lights started moving, and heavy footsteps could be heard. It was coming closer.

Lana started to become fearful and asked, "Rolf, what do we do?"

When Rolf didn't respond Lana looked back and saw Rolf was gone. Confused by this she quickly looked around and then she saw him running away.

"Apologies Lana, but Rolf must water the weeds!" said Rolf as he continued to run.

Lana then yelled back, "SERIOUSLY!"

"UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHUAHUAGAHAU!"

Suddenly the robot started charging towards Lana. Without hesitation, she grabbed Charles and made a run for it. She headed straight for the edge of the forest, hoping to find someone that can help her.

Unfortunately, her leg got caught by a tree root, this caused her to fall and drop Charles in the process. She tried to pick herself back up but she couldn't. She then looked back and saw her left leg was stuck between two tree roots. She tried to pull herself free, but her leg didn't budge.

WARF! WARF! WARF! WARF!

When Charles started barking that's when Lana noticed that the robot was towering over her, staring at her with those red eyes. It slowly crouched down and leaned towards Lana.

More fearful than before Lana continued to try and free herself, but she couldn't. Charles then decided to attack the machine by biting on one of its legs, but the robot didn't even notice him.

Its gaze was only focused on Lana, as it slowly stretched its left arm towards her.

Lana feared for her life as tears started to full her eyes. She closed her eyes, held her breath, and hoped the terror would end soon.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

BAM!

Suddenly Lynn came from the side and slammed the robot's head with her bat. The bat shattered into pieces, but it managed to knock the robot off balance. While the robot was trying to stand up, Lynn ran towards Lana and tried to free her.

Still shaken Lana tried to talk, "L…Lynn?"

"Don't worry, your big sis is here," responded Lynn with a determined grin. Lynn then grabbed Lana and ran while carrying her.

"Come on Charles, lets book it!" yelled Lynn getting the family dog's attention. They all started running in a specific direction.

Lynn didn't look back, she didn't want to be reminded that they're being chased. Her main focus was to get Lana safe, and luckily she didn't have to wait long.

They had reached the edge of the forest with the rest of the children with the exception of Ed and Double-D. Everyone was standing in the road in their own group busy retelling the previous events.

Lynn quickly glanced back at the forest to see if the robot was chasing them, and luckily it wasn't.

"Yo Lynn, where were ya?" asked Kevin as he walked towards Lynn.

Lynn then placed Lana on the ground before answering, "For your information, I was saving my sister from the monster."

"For the last time, it's an automaton! Not a monster!" exclaimed Lisa who overheard their conversation.

Lincoln was busy talking with Leni, and he didn't notice Eddy walking up to him.

"Hey Linc, where's Ed?" he asked.

"He ran off on his own and- WOW!" said Lincoln when he turned towards Eddy. Eddy's clothes were torn, shredded and he was covered in bruises all over his body.

"Oh my gosh! Don't panic I got a bandage!" said Leni as she walked towards Eddy.

"What happened to you?" asked Lincoln.

While Leni was placing bandages on Eddy, he answered, "Let's just say there were two monsters in the forest."

Lincoln gave Lola a distasteful glare, and she responded with an innocent shrug.

Everyone decided it would be best to rest for a bit and rethink their next strategy.

(2:45 am)

All the children were currently resting in the living room of the Louds. After everyone settled down, Luna and Lana decided to share stories of their encounters. Needless to say, the siblings were sending a barrage of death glares in Rolf's direction when Lana finished her story.

Luna found it extremely difficult to tell her story, and she left out the parts where she and Double-D just talked with each other. She loved her sisters, but she didn't want them to go crazy over something that might be nothing.  
When Luna finished her story, Lisa told everyone to wait for her, and that she might have a plan.

At the moment everyone was waiting for her in the living room, and Luna was sitting on the couch. She hugged a pillow and kept blaming herself for what happened to Double-D. Leni sat beside her and tried her best to comfort her.

Having run out of patience, the bandage covered Eddy finally yelled, "That's it I'm out of here!"

He turned around and headed straight for the front door. Before he could place his hand on the doorknob, he was stopped by Lynn.

"Wow there, where do you think you're going?" she asked as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Where does it look like, out," said Eddy as if it was an indisputable fact.

"You can't be serious, just wait a little bit and-"

Eddy pulled his shoulder away from Lynn's hand and then yelled, "Wait!? I've been waiting long enough! My best friends are out there, and you expect me to sit around here to wait for poindexter?! Forget that!"

Lincoln walked up to Eddy with a saddened expression before speaking, "Eddy, there's a chance that they might be-"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" yelled Eddy causing everyone to stay quiet.

He then continued, "You've only known them for a few weeks, but I've known them for almost my whole life. Trust me when I say this, there's nothing that they can't survive."

...

"Well, he's right about one thing," said Lisa who just came into the room. Everyone was now looking at her, wanting to know what she meant.

"Eddward is still alive. I've implanted him with a tracking chip that can relay information to me such as location and vital signs," stated Lisa as she held out a small tablet that displayed various pieces of information.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds until Nazz asked, "You put a tracking device on Double-D?"

"Of course, knowing the health and whereabouts of my lab partner is crucial for research," replied Lisa as if it was a regular thing.

"You didn't put a tracking device on all of us did you?" asked Eddy. Just then a faint beep could be heard coming from everyone's necks, but no one noticed it.

Lisa replied with her iconic nervous smile, "Nnnnooooooo,"  
Lisa then quickly cleared her throat before changing the subject, "With that in mind we are able to locate Eddward and bring him back home safely. And if the automaton does appear I will have the privilege to use this."

Seemingly out of nowhere Lisa pulled out a makeshift raygun of some kind, causing everyone to take a step back.

"Lisa, what is that?" asked Lori.

"This friends and family is a handmade electromagnetic pulse generator. I was able to quickly build one using the family microwave and various other household items. You might want to buy a new hairdryer Lori," said Lisa causing Lori to give her an angry scowl.

Lisa then continued, "Since the automaton is able to override the fail-safe and power itself back on. I'll just have to take away his power."

With his arm folded Eddy gave Lisa a doubtful look when he asked, "And you're sure this invention won't fail like your last one."

"This device can harm organics too you know," replied Lisa as she started to aim for Eddy.

"WOW WOWWOW! Take it easy!" said Lincoln as he got between Eddy and Lisa.

Lisa then lowered her weapon and complied, "You're right, we have more pressing matters to attend to.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Luna as she jumped off of the couch with a determined glare.

Everyone nodded and headed out.

(3:30 am)

The children returned to the forest, but this time they stayed in one group that was led by Lisa. With flashlights in their hands, they followed Lisa in single file, making it easier to travel in the forest.

"I really hope those two are okay," said Luan to no one specifically.

With a reassuring smile, Lincoln responded, "I'm sure they are."

"Man I thought meeting a monster would be cool, but it really wasn't," said Lana.

"Well I'd still like to meet the tortured soul inside of it," stated Lucy, causing Lana to walk a bit faster.

Lisa had her weapon strapped on her back, and she was busy following the instructions on her tablet.

Eddy then came up beside her and asked, "Just a quick question brainiac. If you're so smart why didn't put a tracking device on your robot?"

Feeling a little annoyed Lisa answered, "I'm only human, I can't predict events that most likely wouldn't happen."

"Typical, guess you're not as smart as you think you are," said Eddy mockingly.

This angered Lisa, she stopped and turned towards him, "Now you listen to me-"

THUD

Suddenly the robot came out of nowhere landing in front of the group. As it stood up, it glared down at everyone menacingly, as it let out its static roar.

"UUUUUUUAAAAAAAGAGHUHUGUGUHUH!"

This caught everyone by surprise, and they didn't know what to do, but luckily Lisa did.

Fumbling a bit, Lisa pulled out her weapon and aimed it at the machine.  
"TAKE THIS YOU MECHANICAL DELINQUENT!"

But before she could fire the robot quickly grabbed the weapon and broke it in half. It happened so fast it took a Lisa a second or two to realize the gun was no longer in her hands.

She turned to Eddy and said with shrugged shoulders, "Well I'm out of ideas."

"UUUUUAUAAGAGAHGHGAHGAHGA!"

Everyone then embraced each other, including Eddy and Lisa. With their eyes closed, they waited for their fate. And waited. And waited. And waited.  
For a good few seconds, nothing else happened to the group. Confused by this everyone started to open their eyes, and they were even more confused now.

The robot appeared to be busy with Lisa's weapon, tearing parts off and assembling them in a new way.

"Umm, what's it doing?" asked Nazz.

Everyone then looked towards Lisa for an answer, and she said, "I have no idea."

Just then robot finished constructing a small metallic box of some kind. It then placed the box on its neck and connected various wires to it. It released another roar, but this time it slowly changed into a somewhat audible, deep static voice.

"UUUUUUUUUAABAN...UUNd...MMMFSHSN...JSijsIJSMS...MMMM...MM...MO...MO...MOTHEEERRRR."

Everyone was taken back by this, none of them knew how to react, so they stood there with wide eyes for a few seconds.

Lisa finally asked, "W...what did you say?"

The robot then crouched down and pointed at Lisa, "MO...MOTHER." It then slowly pointed his finger behind him and said, "F...F...FATHER."

Everyone then looked behind the robot, and the group saw the first beautiful thing in this night. It was a clearing with a small waterfall and pond. The whole area was laminated by dozens if not hundreds of fireflies. The scene was so serene and calming, it only caused more confusion for everyone.  
They then saw where the robot was pointing towards. There was a small makeshift shelter out of branches and leaves, and under that shelter lied an unconscious...

"DOUBLE-D!" yelled Luna as she ran towards him.

Before Double-D could wake up, Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug that could rival Ed's.

"Oh my gosh dude! I'm so glad you're okay!" exclaimed Luna with watery eyes.

Luna was hugging Double-D so hard he could barely breathe.

"Luna, choking not breathing," said Double-D but Luna just continued to hug him.

That's when Luna noticed that Double-D wasn't the only one under the shelter. To Double-D's left was Victor the goat who greeted her with a bleat, and top of Victor was…

"Poo poo!"

"Lily?" asked Luna.

"LILY!?" yelled everyone.

Luna released Double-D from the hug, allowing him to breathe again and she then picked up Lily who was excited to see her big sister.

"I thought Lily was in mom and dad's room," said a confused Leni.

"She was, at least I thought so," replied Lori.

"That's it, it's pounding time you freak," said Kevin as he was busy cracking his knuckles.

Lynn joined in as well, "Why did you kidnap our sister you bucket of bolts!"

…..

"INFANT WAS SC…SCARED."

Lynn and Kevin dropped their fists after hearing the answer.

"T…TIME 00:50 AM"

(00:50 am)

SLA was scouting the forest, looking for any signs of humans. That's when it heard the faint cry of an infant in distress. Without hesitation, it ran towards the source and found itself in the backyard of the Loud's house.  
It tried the back door, but it was locked. So it hurriedly ran to the front door, luckily it was open. Once SLA entered the house, it heard the cry again. It located the infant in the master bedroom.

Lying in a crib next to parents' bed was a crying Lily, and the parents didn't stir or move at all. SLA walked towards the crib and stood for a few seconds examining Lily.

Lily stopped crying when she saw the strange figure.

SLA slightly tilted its head to the right.

Lily then mirrored the action.

SLA approached the crib, and Lily just began to giggle, stretching out her arms towards it. It did a quick few calculations in its server, how much pressure and strength was needed to lift an infant.

With the least amount of pressure and strength it could output, SLA gently lifted up Lily much to her amusement.

(Present)

"You just kidnapped a baby because she was crying?!" exclaimed Sarah in disbelief.

"INFANT NE…NEEDED ATTEN…ATTENTION AND SECURITY" replied SLA.

"Why didn't you just wake up their parents?" asked Nazz.

"PARENTS UNRE… UNRESPONSIVE. SCANNERS SHOWN EXTR…EXTREME EXHAUSTION. MUCH NEEDED REST I…IS REQUIRED," it answered.

The Louds knew their parents had a chaotic life and was tiring from time to time. But they didn't know their parents were that tired. And they were silently cursing themselves for not checking on Lily.

SLA then continued, "I BROUGHT INF…INFANT HERE. TO KEEP SAFE AND TO KEEP COMPA…COMPANY."

"Then what did you plan to do with Rolf's livestock?!" yelled Rolf from the back.

"TIME 11:45 PM, I FOUND FARM ANIMAL AND… AND SAW YOU. I WANT…WANTED TO ASK IF THE CREATU…CREATURE BELONGED TO YOU, BUT YOU RAN," answered SLA.

"Hey, you're not fooling me with that nice guy stuff. What about everything else, our window, Vanzilla, the car crash, Lana-"

"And the amount of damage you did in Eddward's home?" said Lisa interrupting Lola.

SLA appeared to be shrinking under Lisa's glare.

"MOTHER I NEVE…NEVER INTENDED HARM. PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN," said SLA in a somewhat pleading voice.

Everyone was surprised by this, was this thing really scared of Lisa.  
For better or worse Lisa allowed SLA to explain.

"WHEN FIRST ACTIVATED, MY SETTINGS WERE WRONG. LEG MOVEMENT, STRENGTH AND WEIGHT DISTRIBUTION WERE NOT CALI…CALIBRATED. CAUSED DAMAGE TO FATH…FATHER'S HOME. RAN AWAY BECAUSE FATHER W…WAS MAD."

"What about our window and Vanzilla?" asked Lola.

"Would you just forget about your stupid window already?" said an annoyed Eddy, earning a glare from Lola.

SLA continued, "AFTER FATHER'S HOME I W-WENT INTO ALLEY BEHIND YOUR HOME. I SAW YOU THREW FOOTWEAR AT A COM...COMMON FELIS CATUS. I THREW YOUR FOOTWEAR BACK TO RETURN I..IT, THEN YOU SCREAMED."

Lori then remembered that they were bothered by some alley cat, so she threw one of her shoes at it. That explains why they didn't find any rocks in the room.

"I WANTED TO ENTER T…THE HOUSE, SEE WHAT WAS WR…WRONG. BUT THEN I SAW VE...VEHICLE THAT NEEDED REPAIRS. I WAS BUSY SCANNING WHEN CANINE STARTLED ME. I RAN IN STREETLIGHT, AND IT FELL ON VEHICLE."

"And the car crash?" asked Johnny.

"RUNNING AWAY FROM L…LOUD NOISES I SAW SOMEONE WALKING IN THE MIDDLE OF RO…ROAD. HE WAS UNAWARE OF SP…SPEEDING VEHICLE COMING TOWARDS HIM."

"Wait a minute, the guy in the street. Was he tall, had a unibrow, and was wearing a tank top and underwear?" asked Eddy.

"DESCRIPTION IS AC…ACCURATE,"

Eddy then smiled and responded, "That big oaf, he must've been sleepwalking again."

"Who?" asked Lincoln.

"Ed sleepwalks from time to time, it's actually pretty funny," replied Eddy.

"No it's not Eddy!" yelled Double-D.

"I FORCEFULLY PUSHED HIM OUT OF W…WAY, BUT TOO LATE FOR ME. I RE…RESCUED DRIVER AND MESSAGED EMERGENCY SER…SERVICES."

"And I guess all the other times you were just trying to help," said Lana, SLA nodded to Lana's conclusion.

Luna who was sitting next to Double-D with Lily turned to him and asked, "But what about your leg?"

"Oh no, I fell while we were running and I cut myself pretty bad. He brought me here and treated me with medicinal herbs," answered Double-D.

"But, you were in so much pain. And he grabbed your wounded leg," said Luna with much concern.

"I know it seemed bad, and it did hurt, but he was actually blocking the blood flow. Making sure I didn't bleed further," replied Double-D.

"Wow, now I feel bad for hitting you with a bat," said Lynn as she looked away in shame.

"NO W…WORRIES. I UNDER… UNDERSTAND," said SLA.

Everyone started to see the robot from a different perspective now, and those red eyes were no longer menacing, but warm and comforting. And even though it was a machine, they felt that what it was saying was the truth.

"Well this is ummm, what's the word?" asked Eddy.

"Anti-climactic," said Double-D.

Eddy then realized that Lisa was quiet for some time now. It appeared as if she was still absorbing the information that was given to her. Before Eddy could ask what was wrong, she finally spoke.

"I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Lisa in excitement, causing everyone else to be slightly confused.

Lisa continued, sounding more like a mother every second, "You were able to make decisions on your own, and you didn't need our help. You've shown great progress and processing power for a beta. And you helped others because it was morally the right thing to do, you even have emotions! You went beyond my expectations, I'm …. I'm proud you."

"THAT MAKES ME HA…HAPPY MOTHER," said SLA

"My child," said Lisa with watery eyes.

SLA reached out to Lisa, and she mirrored the gesture. Both of their hands were inches away from each other, and every passing second they came closer and closer.

"DIE METALLIC MENACE!"

CRUSH!

Suddenly Ed came out of nowhere and slammed a massive tree onto SAL.

"The spirit has been set free, we are safe!" yelled Ed as he stood proudly over his fallen enemy.

Everything happened so fast it took a few seconds for everyone to understand what happened. They all silently stared with mouths wide open, Lisa appeared to have been in complete shock.

Lisa with her eyes shadowed slowly turned towards Ed.

Ed noticed Lisa and said with an ignorant smile, "No need to thank me, Lisa, because I probably won't understand it."

Lisa then screamed with pure rage, "YOU IDIOTIC, DEFICIENT, IMBECILIC, MINDLESS, INANE, HALF-WITTED, NONSENSICAL, POINTLESS, OBTUSE MORON! YOU HAVE NO COMPREHENSION OF WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU RUINED COUNTLESS MAN HOURS OF HARD LABOUR, BUT YOU'VE INVOKED THE RATH OF LISA LOUD! MARK MY WORDS EDWARD, I SHALL AVENGE MY CHILD!"

After her outburst, Lisa started to walk away in a huff, and everyone gave way for the raging toddler.

Ed walked over to Lincoln and asked, "Was that Lisa's dark side Lincoln?"  
All Lincoln could do was let out a sigh before walking away himself.

"Well I'm going to bed," said Eddy as he made his way.

"Yeah,"

"Good idea,"

"I miss my bed,"

"Finally it's over,"

"Come Victor!" yelled Rolf and then Victor started to follow Rolf.  
With Lily in her arms Luna helped Double-D to get on his feet then they followed the rest of the group. Knowing that the long night was finally over.

(6:00 am)

In the master bedroom of the Loud's house, Rita and Lynn senior woke up.  
Getting out of bed they started to stretch their arms and backs, and it appeared they had earmuffs on.

Lynn took his off and said with a smile, "You know honey I gotta tell ya, buying these noise cancelation earmuffs was a great idea."

"I know, I haven't slept like that in years," replied Rita with a smile.

They both put on their bathrobes and headed downstairs. When they reached the kitchen they were amazed to find all their children there, and with bags under their eyes.

"Wow kiddos, what happened to you?" asked Lynn senior.

Lincoln answered, "We had trouble sleeping."

The parents looked at each other, and Rita then whispered, "Maybe we should get some for them too."

Lynn nodded to his wife's suggestion.

(At Double-D's House)

Double-D was in the basement busy carrying SAL's arm that he retrieved before returning home. He placed the robotic appendage on the table and let out a sigh.

"Well maybe one day we can build you again, but who knows if we'll ever be that lucky again," said Double-D as he hopped with one leg up the stairs, ready to clean up the mess.

Silence filled the basement again as darkness draped over it, all was silent. Except for a small sound of movement, coming from the arm.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Oh boy how did you like that one? Were you scared? Did you enjoy it? Please let me know, your words mean a lot to me. Also I'd like to thank everyone who follows this story, honestly I can't thank you all enough.**

 **Also I want to clarify something, Rolf is a coward. If you don't believe me then look at Rolf's history.**

 **In 'Eds-Aggerate' Rolf runs away when they supposedly found the Mucky boys.**

 **In 'The day the Ed stood still' Rolf was going to sacrifice Nazz for his own safety.**

 **In 'The Big Picture Show' he pushed Kevin in front of him because he was too afraid of Eddy's big brother.**

 **So in conclusion, Rolf is a coward when it comes to things he doesn't know and he would leave Lana in the woods. There's your explanation.**

 **Also I don't know when I'll write another chapter because I really pushed myself to get this ready for Halloween. So I'm mentally, emotionally and physically tired.**

 **Also I had no idea that NickTheIrkenArtist red my fanfiction. If you don't know he's an awesome artist that draws Loud House fan art. Please check out his profile at deviantart and twitter, you will not be disappointed. Speaking of art if anyone draws fan art of my story please let me know, I'd love to see how people interpret my story.**

 **Big thanks to Hotspot the 626** **th** **for editing and helping me with ideas, and to MariusWales for the cover art, I still love it.**

 **Anyways I hope you have a Happy Halloween and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **(places a dusty record on a gramophone and turns it on)**

 **Spooky, scary skeletons  
Send shivers down your spine  
Shrieking skulls will shock your soul  
Seal your doom tonight**

 **Spooky, scary skeletons  
Speak with such a screech  
You'll shake and shudder in surprise  
When you hear these zombies shriek**

 **We're sorry skeletons, you're so misunderstood  
You only want to socialize, but I don't think we should**

 **'Cause spooky, scary skeletons  
Shout startling, shrilly screams  
They'll sneak from their sarcophagus  
And just won't leave you be**

 **Spirits supernatural are shy whats all the fuss  
But bags of bones seem so unsafe, it's semi-serious!**

 **Spooky, scary skeletons  
Are silly all the same  
They'll smile and scrabble slowly by  
And drive you so insane**

 **Sticks and stones will break your bones** **  
** **They seldom let you snooze** **  
** **Spooky, scary skeletons** **  
** **Will wake you with a booh!** **  
**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	6. Update 2

**UPDATE**

 **Just a quick little update to my fellow readers.**

 **No, I will not be writing a Christmas special this year. Because I haven't even considered it, and I don't have a story for that. Look I know some of you are dying to see Luna giving Double-D a kiss under a mistletoe, but slow down. I'm still testing where I want to go with them.**

 **Also I can't promise a release date for the next chapter. I've started working on an idea, but that's it.**

 **And honestly I'm still trying to figure things out with this site. I have a few stories on hiatuses and I'm not motivated to continue writing them anymore, which is bad. And I'm also focusing on my drawing art. So please understand I'm doing everything I can.**

 **But enough about me, let's talk about how awesome you all are. Thank you once again for your support, I really appreciate it. Without you guys this fan fiction wouldn't be possible. I hope I can continue to make great stories for you all.**

 **Thank you for your time, have an awesome day.**


	7. Chapter 5: Peach Creek Beauty Pageant

**Hi everyone, what? Did you really think this story was dead? Not a chance, I still have plenty of stories to tell. It's just that I started a new fan fiction called My Ed Academia, go check it out, it's pretty cool. I hope you all had a happy new year and a wonderful holiday season.**

 **But enough about that, let's get started.**

 **I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or The Loud House**

 **Chapter 5: Peach Creek Beauty Pageant**

Summer days are always blissful in the Cul-De-Sac, and the weather is rarely a problem. Except for the occasional heatwave and summer rains that come and go as they please. But other than that the days are perfect for playing outside with friends. Like today.

Lola, Sarah, and Jimmy were currently having a marvelous tea party in Sarah's backyard. They were using but the finest plastic silverware and had the most important guests attending.

"More tea Mr. Yum Yum?" asked Lola as she held the teapot in front of the stuffed rabbit. After a second she then poured tea into Mr. Yum Yum's cup.

"Would Miss Sarah like a cookie?" asked Jimmy as he offered her a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"But of course Mr. Jimmy," replied Sarah as she took a cookie.

Lola then turned to the rest of the guests, Polly Poo Poo, and Mr. Sprinkles as she asked, "How rude of me, would any of you care for a spot of tea?"

The three children started to giggle, immediately dropping their proper manners. In these past weeks, Lola had become very close to Sarah and Jimmy. They'd play dolls with each other, have tea parties like this one or whatever. It was nice considering Lana was now busy most of the time with Rolf.

After a few seconds, the giggling stopped, and the three children were in their seats, enjoying their tea and cookies. While they were busy enjoying their treats, Lola remembered something.

"Oh, have I told you the time when Lindsey Sweetwater stole my eyeliner?"

"Oooo, do tell," replied Jimmy.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and rested her head on her right hand, bracing herself for another pageant story. She liked hanging out with Lola, but there was one thing she couldn't stand, and that was Lola's pageant stories. They were total fibs, how could a six-year-old win so many pageants? And what's worse is Jimmy believed every story, as if they were true.

"So what did you do?" asked Jimmy who was on the edge of his seat.

"I had no proof she did it, so I did the only thing I could. I went on stage without it," answered Lola.

"Oh no!" responded Jimmy.

"Oh brother," said Sarah to herself.

Lola then continued her story with a prideful smirk, "But of course I won the judges over with my natural beauty. It felt so good when I walked away with the trophy and saw Lindsey's little shocked face. Hehehehe."

"Hehehe, you go, girl," said Jimmy.

Finally reaching her limit Sarah spoke up, "That's it. I can't take it anymore!"

"What's wrong Sarah?" asked Jimmy.

"Is there something wrong with the tea?" asked Lola as she inspected her cup.

"No, it's those stupid pageant stories you keep telling us about!" answered Sarah.

Offended by this, Lola asked with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Uh oh," said Jimmy as he tried to duck out of the way.

"You keep telling us those stupid fairy tales every day, and I'm sick of it!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Fairy tales?! All my stories are true!" replied Lola.

"Oh please, like I'll believe that. There's no way you won that many pageants. I doubt you've ever won any," said Sarah.

Lola then jumped on the table and yelled at Sarah with a fury that is almost otherworldly, "HOW DARE YOU!? I'VE SPENT YEARS PERFECTING MY CRAFT! I'VE WON SO MANY PAGEANTS THAT I CAN'T EVEN COUNT THEM!"

Sarah then retort, "Oh yeah, prove it."

"I! I….I….i…"

Lola's anger quickly melted away as sadness started to take over. Even if she REALLY wanted to, she can't prove it. All her proof was gone. All her sashes, all her 1st place tiaras, and all her trophies were gone. Everything was swept away in that accursed hurricane, including her reputation as Royal Woods' little pageant sweetheart. She was speechless and lost her aggressive posture as she looked down in sadness.

"Yeah, I thought so," said Sarah with a satisfied smirk.

Jimmy saw the saddened Lola and try to reach out and comfort her, but Sarah spoke again before he had the chance.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Anyone can just stand around in a cute dress."

Lola started to get some of her anger back as she replied, "Excuse me, I'll have you know beauty pageants are more than just looking pretty."

"Oh please, how hard can it be?" asked Sarah with little concern.

"Just enter one, and you'll see," said Lola with her anger slowly growing.

"Well sorry princess but there aren't any beauty pageants in Peach Creek. Even if they were I'd beat you easily," said Sarah.

Lola rolled her eyes as she responded, "Oh please, you'd be lucky if you made it to second last place."

Sarah began to glare with anger at Lola, and Lola returned the gesture. The two leaned closer, never breaking eye contact. Jimmy grew nervous as he tried to hide behind his chair, preparing himself for an eventual fight.

Sarah finally broke the intense silence, "I can beat you anytime, anywhere."

"Oh really?" replied Lola as a mischievous smile grew on her face.

"How about this? I'll arrange a little something for us tonight, and then we'll see who's better. Deal?" said Lola with a sweet smile.

Sarah then placed her finger on her chin, considering her offer.

"You'll get bragging rights, a huge trophy and I'll give you Mr. Sprinkles," said Lola as she crossed her arms.

"And if you win, you'll get all those things plus Polly Poo Poo. Deal?" Sarah said as she stretched out her arm to Lola.

Lola gladly accepted the offer as she shook Sarah's hand, "Deal."

The two glared at each other with determination, neither one of them willing to lose.

Both of them then departed and went their separate ways. Lola grabbed her stuff bear Mr. Sprinkles and Sarah grabbed Jimmy.

"Come on Jimmy, we'll show her," said Sarah.

"Well this escalated quickly," said Jimmy helplessly indifferent while Sarah dragged him along.

While walking Lola had a moment with her stuff bear, "Don't worry Mr. Sprinkles, there's no way she'll win."

There were a few seconds of silence before Lola spoke again, "Oh don't worry about the pageant."

Lola then spoke with a mischievous grin, "I know just the guys to help me."

(Later in Ed's room)

Ever since the Louds moved in, Ed always wanted to show Lincoln his room. He wanted to show him his collection of monster figures, sponges, and gravy. And most importantly, his comics.

Currently, the Eds and Lincoln were reading through the various piles of comic books. Lincoln was on Ed's bed, Double-D and Ed were on the floor, and Eddy was on the couch.

Lincoln was first disgusted by the room, but he got used to it after a few minutes. Living with Lana and Lynn made him use to some wretched odours. Also, he and his family had once lived in a trash pile for about a week. Lincoln will admit Ed had a few cool things in his room.

"Ed you got some pretty cool comics," said Lincoln as he held a comic titled Raging Ninja fish.

"Why thank you," said the goofy Ed while reading "The Blob from the muck."

Double-D was busy reading a novel titled "Tolerance," he then said, "Well I suppose it's nice that Ed finally found someone to share some of his interests with."

"This stinks!" said Eddy, catching everyone's attention.

"You got anything good to read Ed. There's nothing but this stupid junk. The Forbidden Hotspot of Area 626, The Ninja Monster of the multiverse," said Eddy as he rummaged through the pile of comics.

"And this, what is this? Goatee Alien Guy!?" asked Eddy as held a comic. The cover appeared to have a four-eyed alien riding a drawing tablet through space.

"Oh yeah! He's an alien that spreads the message of art throughout the stars. Hoping to inspire the galaxy that art has power!" answered Ed in excitement.

Eddy then threw the comic away as he said, "Sounds like a loser to me. I mean who am I to say? Since I'm the dumbest character in this whole fan fiction."

…

"Why did I just say that?" asked Eddy with a raised brow.

STOMP STOMP

Before asking more questions, they started to hear loud stomping noises. It was so loud the room began to vibrate, and the sound grew closer and closer.

"Oh great, it's your brat of a sister, Ed," said Eddy in annoyance.

"Um, that's not Sarah, Eddy," replied Ed.

"Then tell us Ed, who else could it be?" asked Double-D.

Lincoln grew a bit nervous as he said, "Uh oh."

Suddenly the door flew open, and standing there was none other than Lola Loud with her stuffed bear.

"Oh Lincoln~," said Lola in a sweat tone while flashing her evil grin.

"Oh great, it's the other brat," said Eddy.

Surprisingly Lola ignored him as she started walking towards her brother.  
The Loud boy finally responded, "Yes, Lola?"

"I have a small favour to ask for the best brother in the world and his friends," said Lola in an overly sweet tone.

Not believing her nice act, Eddy asked, "What kind of favour?"

"Well I'm kinda bored, and I wanna be in a pageant again. But there aren't any pageants in Peach Creek," said Lola in a saddened tone.

"So I thought that my favourite big brother and his friends could arrange a pageant for me. Since you guys are the best at building stuff," said Lola with an overly sweet tone again.

"Aw shucks," said a bashful Ed.

Eddy still didn't believe her sweet tone, and neither did Lincoln. He knew Lola for six years, and he knows when she's hiding something.

"What's the real reason Lola?" asked Lincoln with his arms crossed.

Lola scoffed before answering, "Fine! Sarah doesn't believe I won any beauty pageants and she thinks they're easy. So I decided to prove her wrong, by beating her in one. And I want you guys to make that pageant happen!"

"Hahahahaha, fat chance Barbie. Today's our day off. There's no way we're doing anything for you," said Eddy before pretending to read a comic.

Lola gave him an unamused look as she pulled down the zipper on Mr. Sprinkles' back. She placed her hand in the bear and then pulled out a handful of dollar bills. "If you do this I'll pay you 20 dollars each," said Lola.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on Double-D, we got work to do," said Eddy with newfound excitement as he jumped off of the couch.

"Oh very well, it's not like I wanted to rest today," said Double-D sarcastically as he followed Eddy out the room.

The excited Ed followed shortly after, "Oh boy oh boy, I forgot what we're doing!"

The only ones left in the room was Lincoln and Lola. Lincoln looked towards his sister as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Dang it," said Lincoln in defeat as he walked out of the room.

(Meanwhile)

Sarah decided that she would practice in Jimmy's backyard with said boy helping her. Jimmy remembered there was a time when he was into beauty pageants, so he searched through the attic and found a bunch of books that could help them.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going well. Sarah put on high heels and her yellow dress to make her look cute. But what she hasn't accounted for was that high heels are hard to walk in. So, Sarah was still struggling with her basic introduction walk as she kept falling over.

"Remember what the book says, Sarah. To win the day, you must sashay!" said Jimmy quoting the book he held in his hand.

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?" exclaimed Sarah in frustration when she stood on her feet again.

Jimmy yelled back, "I DON'T KNOW I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

"THIS IS POINTLESS!" yelled Sarah as she took off her shoes and threw them away.

"Why do I even need to learn this stupid stuff? Pageants are easy. Plus, I'm super cute." said Sarah with an arrogant smile.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head before answering, "To be honest Sarah, we do need a little help. If only we had someone as good as Lincoln."

Sarah turned towards Jimmy and raised a brow as she asked, "What?"

"Don't you remember Sarah? Lola said that Lincoln coaches her from time to time." Jimmy answered.

"Nah what that does he know about pageant shows?!" said Sarah, dismissing the idea.

"Well it won't hurt to try, right?" asked Jimmy somewhat nervously.

Sarah placed her hand on chin as she started pondering.

(Meanwhile)

In the middle of the Cul-De-Sac, the Eds and Lincoln were busy constructing the stage. Well, Lincoln stayed away from the actual building; he still gets anxious if he has to do woodwork. Ed and Double-D would handle putting the stage together. Lincoln would bring them the necessary tools and lumber, and Eddy supervised them from his beach chair.

Currently, Ed was on a ladder as he kept hammering a nail, and Double-D was doing a few measurements to make sure the stage is leveled.

"Hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail, hammer a nail," said Ed as he continued to hammer one nail.

"Mmm, perfection," said a satisfied Double-D.

Eddy was wearing sunglasses and was busy slurping a glass of fruit juice through a straw.

Eddy took his shades off to admire the handy work before saying, "Looking good boys! Hey Lincoln, fetch more wood would ya."

"Eddy, I've been carrying planks all day. Why don't you do it?" asked Lincoln as he crossed his arms.

"I'm on my break, now move it!" said Eddy as he placed the shades back on.

Lincoln sighed in defeat as he walked towards the pile of wood.  
Double-D made his way to Eddy with a smile on his face.

"The stage is nearly complete. After that is lights and the concession stand," said Double-D while scribbling down a few notes.

"Just imagine it Double-D, at the end of the day we'll be swimming in jawbreakers," Eddy stated with glee.

After taking a sip of his beverage, Eddy soon noticed the lack of new wood for the stage. He immediately shouted, "Hey Linc, where's the wood?!"

When he didn't hear a response, he asked again, "Yo Linc, wood?"

When he didn't respond again, Eddy took off his shades and looked to his left, "HEY LINCOLN! WHAT'S KEEPING YA?!"

But when Eddy stopped yelling and looked around, he only saw the pile of planks and no white-haired boy.

"Where'd he go," asked Eddy as he scratched his head.

(Jimmy's backyard)

Jimmy was busy reading more of the pageant books, in hopes of understanding it a bit better. But he found himself even more confused. Who knew beauty pageants were so elaborate? Before Jimmy could continue reading, he heard his back door open. He turned towards the door and saw Sarah dragging a big brown bag, and something was moving inside it.

"Um Sarah, what is that?" asked Jimmy somewhat fearfully.

Sarah didn't answer; she only opened the back and threw out its contents. And what was inside was none other than Lincoln himself.  
When Lincoln landed on the grass on his face, he immediately stood up and frantically started to look around.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"You kidnapped Lincoln?!" exclaimed Jimmy in disbelief.

Sarah answered in her sweet innocent voice, "What, no. Lincoln here said he'll help us. Isn't that right Lincoln?"

That's when Lincoln turned around and saw the red-headed girl.  
"Wait, Sarah? Oh wait, I get it," said Lincoln as he stood up and dusted his pants off.

"So Lincoln, do you know anything about beauty pageants?" asked Sarah with her sweet tone.

Lincoln folded his arms as he answered, "I do actually. I was Lola's coach a few times."

"Told ya," said Jimmy, earning a glare from Sarah.

"Could you tell Jimmy that it's super easy to win a stupid pageant? And you don't need all these skills," asked Sarah.

"Oh no nonono, winning a beauty pageant takes a lot of skills. You need to impress the judges with your overall look, intelligence, and raw talent," said Lincoln as he walked towards the pile of books.

Lincoln opened a book as he continued, "These books will give you good advice, but without a coach, you won't know how to use them."

Sarah continued her sweet tone as she asked, "And can you be my coach?"

Lincoln turned to her with a raised brow, "And why exactly would I help the girl who kidnapped me?"

Just then Sarah grabbed Lincoln by his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level. Sarah than answered with anger that could rival Lola's, "Now you listen to me, snowflake! I'm sick and tired of that princess bragging on and on about how perfect she is and how many pageants she's won, which are lies! So I'm gonna show little miss perfect that anyone can win a stupid pageant! You're gonna help me, or there'll be one less Loud in Peach Creek. Got it?"

Lincoln started sweating bullets under her glare as he replied, "gulp… Y...Yes, ma'am."

"Good," said Sarah who returned to her sweet demeanour as she released Lincoln.

"Where should we start?" she asked as Lincoln straightened his shirt.

"Well for starters, we're gonna have to do something about your look," he answered as he gestured to Sarah's yellow dress.

Sarah became angry as she replied with venom in her tone, "And what's wrong with how I look?"

"No…nothing, it's just. Yeah, it's cute. But that's about it. We need something that'll make you irresistible if you want to beat Lola. So we need a new dress first,"

"Oh, can I design it?"

Sarah, Jimmy, and Lincoln jumped back at the sudden appearance of Leni.

"Leni? What are you doing here?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, Lori told me to get lost, so I've been walking around for hours. Can you help me get back home?" asked the ditzy blonde. It earned her a few facepalms from Lincoln and company.

(Later that night – in the Cul-De-Sac)

The sun just set and the stage is complete. The scaffold was huge, had a round arc on the top and a sign that read, "Little Beauties of Peach Creek." The platform was also well decorated with various lights and spotlights on each side. Currently, the red curtains were closed, and the spectators were taking their seats on the folded chairs.

"Mooooom, why do we have to be here?" moaned Lynn as the Loud family took their seats.

"Now Lynn Jr. you know we should support all your sisters' activities," answered Rita while holding baby Lily.

Lynn continued to complain, "I know, but I could've been doing something so much better by now."

"I could've been writing a new poem on anguish and suffering, but instead, I'm living it. If one of us suffers, we all suffer," said Lucy who was sitting on Lynn's right.

Shake Shake

Just then the two girls turned to their right and saw Rolf was busy sprinkling Lucy with salt from a shaker.

"Um Rolf, what are you doing?" asked Lynn.

"Purifying the witch, of course, Rolf does not wish to receive bad juju while attending this social gathering," explained Rolf as he started to use a pepper grinder.

"She's not a witch dude," said Lynn with an unamused look.

"Fool!" replied Rolf as he continued.

That's when Leni joined the group.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," said Leni as she took her seat.

"Where have you been, dude?" asked Luna.

"Me and Lincoln were a bit busy with something. I hope you guys like it," said Leni with excitement. Causing a few of the Louds to look at her with raised brows

Meanwhile backstage was Eddy, he was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bowtie and a red rose. He was currently pacing back and forth, growing more and more irritated. That's when Lincoln showed up.

"Hey, Eddy sorry I-"

"Where the heck have you been Lincoln? We had to finish everything without you," said Eddy, interrupting Lincoln's sentence.

"I-"

Eddy once again didn't let Lincoln finish as he spoke again, "Nevermind, look the show is about to start. You need to move it to the judge's table."

"Wait, what.."

"Just go!"

With that Eddy shoved Lincoln away. He then cleared his voice and quickly combed his hair back.

With a microphone in his right hand, he said with confidence, "It's, showtime."

Outside the stage, Double-D placed a cassette in a boom box, then when he pressed the play button music started playing. The spotlights then pointed towards the platform, and the curtains pulled back to reveal a charismatic Eddy who flashed the crowd with his winning smile.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first ever Little Beauties of Peach Creek pageant!" announced Eddy earning a few hand claps.

"Tonight, two girls will compete for the title of "Little Beauty Queen"! They will be judged by our expert panel of judges. Nazz, the local sweetheart. Double-D, the brains of the Cul-De-Sac. And last but not least, the man with a plan himself, Lincoln," said Eddy as he introduced the judges.

The judges' table was right in front of the stage. All judges waved at the spectators when their names were announced. Double-D was, of course, more nervous than the other two.

"And if you're feeling like chowing down on some grub, make your way to the concession stand on your right!" said Eddy as he pointed towards the stand.

There were various snacks and junk food that people could purchase such as soda, popcorn, hotdogs, chips, etc. And the one running the stand was none other than Ed.

"I'm the sales Ed!" exclaimed Ed with excitement.

"Now without further ado, let's get these lovely ladies up here! First up we have the cutie of Royal Woods, Lola Loud!"

As Eddy announced, Lola walked onto the stage and stopped on Eddy's right. She smiled and waved at the crowd as sweetly as possible, earning a few cheers and applause.

While smiling Eddy leaned towards Lola and whispered through his teeth, "Remember our deal, short stuff."

"I'll pay you when the pageant is over," answered Lola through her teeth.

"Looking good Lola, remember not to show too much teeth!" said Lincoln from his seat.

Double-D leaned towards Lincoln and asked, "Where were you today Lincoln? You just vanished without a trace."

"Oh, right. About that, umm…"

But before Lincoln could answer Eddy continued, "Now time for our next competitor, give it up for Sar- UH!?"

The crowd fell silent as their jaws dropped when they saw Sarah walking up to the stage. She had a dress that reached to her shins, and it was red at the top and black at the bottom. She was also wearing black high heels and eyeliner. Her hair was tied up into a bun on top of her head.

Dare they say; she actually looked cute.

Even Lola was shocked by how good she looked, but she had a hunch. She glanced at Lincoln, who in response gave her a nervous smile. "I'll deal with you later," whispered Lola to herself.

Sarah looked back at the crowd and smiled as she waved to them sweetly. Eddy was staring at her while scratching his head in confusion.

"Hey, Ed! Where's your loud mouth sister!? And who the heck is this!?" yelled Eddy in the microphone, causing a few people to cover their ears. Out of annoyance Sarah grabbed Eddy by his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level.

"It's me you horse head!" said Sarah with anger in her tone.  
Eddy looked at her in disbelief as he said, "Really? Is it April Fools already?"

"Just get on with it, fat head," said Sarah as she released Eddy.

"Yup! It's you alright," said Eddy as he straightened his shirt.

Eddy cleared his throat before continuing, "Well, now that everyone's here. Let's begin!"

The crowd started applauding.

"She threatened you didn't she?" asked Double-D.

Lincoln only nodded.

"Thought so..."

(Minutes later)

"First of our competitions, The Evening Gown walkway! Our gorgeous little ladies will prove they can strut their stuff while wearing fabulous dresses!" announced Eddy with much enthusiasm.

Nazz leaned to her left towards Double-D and said, "Looks like Eddy's enjoying himself."

"Indeed, Eddy always gives a good performance in front of spectators," replied Double-D.

"First up, Lola!"

On Eddy's word, Lola walked out from behind the curtain and appeared on stage. She was wearing a red tango dress of some sorts, black high heels and wore gold bracelets on both arms. The outfit was also frilly at the bottom.

With style and grace, she walked down the catwalk, showing her beautiful dress to all the spectators. When she turned around and walked away, she gave the spectators a quick wink before walking back to the curtains.

"Now let's go to our judges," said Eddy.

The judges pulled out huge cards with numbers on them, with these the judges can rate the performance from 1 to 10 points each. The showed their cards.  
Nazz: 8  
Double-D: 7  
Lincoln: 8

The crowd applauds, and a few of her family members cheered.

"Nice going Lola!" cheered Lincoln.

"You're doing great sweetie!" yelled Rita.

"Go Lola go, go Lola go!" cheered Leni.

Eddy cleared his throat before announcing, "Up next, Sarah!"

Sarah was wearing a long black dress, and her hair was down. She also wore a black choker and black long sleeve gloves on each hand. The young girl walked out on to the catwalk with as much grace as Lola, almost. She stumbled a bit while turning on her high heels.

When she went back behind the curtain, the judges showed their points.  
Nazz: 5  
Double-D: 6  
Lincoln: 6

"Go Sarah go, go Sarah go!" cheered Leni.

"Leni, who are you cheering for?" asked Lori.

"For both of course silly," replied Leni, earning an unamused look from Lori.

Peeking through the curtain Sarah saw her score and was beginning to grow weary.

"Not so easy is it?" remarked a smug Lola who stood behind Sarah with arms crossed.

Sarah turned back and retorted, "This ain't over yet princess!"

(Minutes later)

After changing back into their former attire, both girls were now standing on stage next to each other.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we've seen that they're beautiful. But are they smart too? It's time for some questions!" announced Eddy.

"The dork is digging this way too much," said Kevin.

Eddy stood in front of Lola first with question cards in hand.

"Now Lola, your question. Can a child as young as you and younger help the... enveeo...envi...inferma..."

"Environment Eddy, environment," said Double-D to Eddy.

Eddy shrugged as he replied, "Whatever. So, what's your answer?"

Lola cleared her throat before speaking, "Honestly, I believe children of all ages can make a difference for the better. It doesn't have to be big jobs, but a lot of small jobs makes a BIG difference."

"Judges?" asked Eddy.

Nazz: 5  
Double-D: 6  
Lincoln: 7

Double-D looked at Nazz's score and asked her, "Why such a low score Nazz?"

"I've heard that song and dance before dude. It's nothing really special," she answered.

"I see..."

Eddy then walked towards Sarah as he said, " Alright Sarah, your question is. Do you think women should have equal power to men while in the gof...goveee...gopher..."

"Government Eddy, government!' corrected Double-D.

"What is with you and these stupid questions?" asked Eddy.

Sarah grabbed the microphone from Eddy's hand before speaking, "You wanna know what I think?"

And with that Sarah delivered the mother of all speeches to the audience of how women should have equal power and even higher power in some areas. No one in the history of the world has ever delivered a speech like her. Every president in history paled in comparison to her at that moment. Everyone was left speechless with their jaws hanging open.

The judges pulled out their cards.  
Nazz: 10  
Double-D: 10  
Lincoln: 10

With a proud grin on her face, Sarah gave the microphone back and walked towards backstage, leaving everyone with their mouths still open.

(Minutes later)

"It's time for the grand finale folks! Our final competition, the talent show!" announced Eddy, earning him a few applause.

"Bleh. Lola's just gonna do her stupid ribbon dance again. You guys watch, I'm gonna get some grub," said Lynn as she stood up from her chair and made her way to the food stand.

Placing her arms on the counter, she spoke up, "Hey big Ed, get me a dog, would ya."

"Okee-dokee!" said Ed as he searched under the table.

Ed than came back up with a proud smile as he held the dog Charles in his hands.

"Here ya go, Miss. One dog, hold the onions," said Ed as he placed Charles on the counter. Charles had an annoyed look on his face.

"No Ed, I meant a hot dog," said Lynn.

"Oh right," said Ed as he dug threw under the table again.

He returned with a box of matches in his hand, "One hot dog coming up!"

Charles whimpered as he then tried to escape.

"Don't go, Chaplin!" exclaimed Ed as he chased Charles all around the stand, crashing into various things and earning a facepalm from Lynn.

Lola was first on the stage. She placed a cassette in the boom box, and it started to play the instrumental of Swan Lake. As the music played Lola, with her ribbon in hand started dancing to the rhythm. With each skillful step, she waved and twirled her ribbon in an almost hypnotic fashion. She ended her routine with her by spinning in a circle with her ribbon twisting around her.

After her performance she bowed to the crowd, earning herself a massive round of applause. She looked to the judges with anticipation.  
Nazz: 7  
Double-D: 7  
Lincoln: 5

"5?! What the heck, Lincoln?!" yelled Lola in frustration.

"Look, Lola, you're a little rusty, and I've seen you do way better than that," said Lincoln who wasn't intimidated by Lola.

"I'll show you rusty after the show!" screamed Lola before she stomped her way backstage.

Now Lincoln was intimidated.

Next up, was Sarah. And Lincoln was not looking forward to this, because he knew what was coming.

Sarah placed a cassette in the boom box as well, and when the music played she started to... Irish dance?

"Um, Lincoln?" Double-D asked.

"We tried to make her choose something else, but she didn't want to listen," he answered.

She danced in rhythm with the music most of the time, missing a few beats and she almost stumbled once. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. After her performance a few people hesitantly applaud. And the judges gave their score.  
Nazz: 4  
Double-D: 4  
Lincoln: 5

The results infuriated Sarah as she stomped her way backstage. Lincoln was now more fearful for his life than before.

(Minute Later)

Both girls were on stage with Eddy, who was holding a sash and golden plastic tiara.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment you've been waiting for! It's time to see which one of these cuties won the title of "Little Beauty Queen!" said Eddy, earning applause.

"Thank goodness it's almost over," said Kevin who was utterly bored.

"We're getting to the good part Plank," said Johnny in excitement.

"And now, the winner is..." said Eddy as he started to open the envelope.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Both girls waited, glaring at each other showing that they're not backing down.  
Eddy opened the envelope and read the winner, "A tie! Wait. What?!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Lola and Sarah in unison.

"What?!" yelled the spectators.

"Who?!" asked Ed, covered in bite marks and scratches.

"A tie?" asked Sarah in disbelief.

Lola was displeased as well when she yelled, "What do you mean it's a tie?!"

"Sorry dudes, that's how it is," said Nazz in response.

"Indeed, we summed up your points. And the overall score is even," explained Double-D.

"Looks like you both win," said Lincoln with a nervous smile.  
His words however only made the girls angrier.

"NO! I'M THE WINNER! GIVE ME THAT!" yelled Lola as she tried to grab the tiara from Eddy.

"Hey, let go squirt!" yelled Eddy as held on the prize.

"NO IT'S MINE!" yelled Sarah as she tried to grab it as well.

It resulted in the three getting caught up in a fight cloud.

"Now that's entertainment!" said an amused Kevin.

"Lola Loud stop this at once!" yelled Rita as she stood from her seat.  
"Young lady if you don't stop you'll-"

Before Lynn Senior could finish his sentence, the stage started to shake. With every passing second, the shaking grew more violent because of the fight cloud.

Double-D quickly made his way to Ed, and he asked, "Ed, you hammered the support beams like I said didn't you?"

"What's a support beam?"

"Oh no,"

And at that moment, the stage collapsed on itself, creating a massive cloud of dust and debris.

After a few seconds, the dust finally faded, through coughs and squinted eyes the spectators saw that all that was left was a large pile of rubble.

"Wow, they sure brought the house down. Hahaha, get it?" joked Luan earning groans from everyone around her.

"Oh dear, Eddy are you alright?!" yelled a concerned Double-D.

"MY BABY!" yelled Rita in sheer panic as she started searching through the rubble.

But this was proven unnecessary because Lola was starting to emerge from the rubble. Her hair was a complete mess and covered in dust — her tiara in ruins, and her dress torn in certain areas.

"AAAHHHH! MY DRESS IS RUINED!"

Lola realized that she wasn't the only one who said that. She turned to her left and saw Sarah was in bad shape too. The girls just stared at each other for a bit, neither one of them saying a word. Throughout most of the day, they were mad at each other, but after tonight, they started to see things differently.

Sarah now realizes that pageants aren't easy like she thought, and she admits Lola has skills. Lola saw that Sarah was actually pretty good for a rookie. And tonight, was actually fun. The two girls started to laugh; any negative feelings they had for each other now gone. They hugged each other and apologize for the trouble.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison.

With that, the spectators departed and headed for their homes. Ed and Double-D stayed behind, hoping to find Eddy.

With his arm reaching out of the rubble, Eddy finally emerged from the wreckage like a zombie from one of Ed's films.

"It lives!" screamed Ed in fright. Then, as Eddy cleared off the dust and debris, Ed quickly recognized him. "Hiya Eddy!"

"Where is that good for nothing twerp?! SHE OWES ME MONEY!" yelled Eddy.

"I'm afraid Eddy, everyone left," explained Double-D.

It just added to Eddy's frustration, "AAAAAHHHH! Why didn't I charge admission!? WHY!?"

"Well Eddy, try to look on the bright side," said Double-D.

"What bright side? We wasted the whole day for nothing!" replied Eddy.

"I found a worm," said Ed as he held an earthworm in his hand.

...

Eddy finally said in defeat, "I'll take what I can get."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **This chapter took way longer than it should've. I'd like to thank Hotspot for once again helping me with the editing and MaruisWales for the cover art. I appreciate them both. Now as for the next chapter. Stay tuned, I'm planning something fun.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 6: You've been Fool-Ed

**You asked for it.**

 **You got it**

 **You're probably wondering right now. How can it be April Fool's if the previous chapters were in Summer vacation? There's a simple answer my dear child.**

 **It's my fan fiction I can do whatever the heck I want.**

 **Chapter 6: You've been fool-Ed**

March 31st, this date holds little meaning to many people. .It's just another day on the calendar, nothing exceptional. But to some this day indicates something else, something...chaotic. This is the day before April 1st, better known as April Fool's Day

A day where people pull pranks and tricks on every one out of good harmless fun. But some take it a step further, they consider pranking and tricking a form of art. And every year they try to outdo their previous pranks, going bigger and more dangerous. On rare occasions, these hardcore pranksters would even engage in a particular event. One that can only be best described as apocalyptic.

A Prank War.

Luckily these are extremely rare, but when they do happen...may Heaven have mercy on the innocent.

At this moment Eddy was whistling a tune while making his way to the Loud's House. He was on his way to recruit Lincoln for tomorrow. Eddy has been waiting for this day for a whole year, and he was ready to get back at everyone who pranked him and his friends last year.

"Hehe, this is gonna be sweet," said Eddy to himself as he reached the front door.

He opened the door and announced himself, "Hey everybody it's just me, where's-"

"Out of the way!" Eddy was immediately cut off as Lana frantically ran past him.

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" Eddy asked.

But he soon realized it wasn't just her, everyone in the Loud house was acting crazy. The Loud children and their parents were running around in sheer panic and getting various items.

"Boo-Boo Bear, I just want you to know. That I love you," said a teary-eyed Lori to her phone as she walked passed Eddy.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks, you mind telling me what…." Eddy's words fell on deaf ears as Lori completely ignored him.

Getting a bit irritated he looked for someone else to talk to.

At that moment Lola walked past him. She was completely wrapped in dozens of layers of bubble wrap, giving her a similar shape to that of a marshmallow.

"I need more bubble wrap, this isn't nearly enough!" she yelled in a panic.

"Hey Barbie, what's…" once again Eddy was ignored as Lola walked by.  
Eddy had run out of patience, so this time he yelled out, "Could someone tell me what the heck is going on here?!"

"It's Luan,"

"AAHH!" yelled Eddy in response to Lucy's sudden appearance.

"We really need to get you a bell," said a slightly irritated Eddy.

At that moment Lincoln came down the stairs. He immediately saw Eddy and he ran up to him.

"Oh thank goodness, I was on my way to find you! Quick, we need to warn the Cul-De-Sac! There's not enough time!" said Lincoln as he grabbed Eddy's wrists and tried to pull him.

Eddy pulled back and quickly freed his hand from Lincoln's grasp. "I'll use small words," said Eddy nicely as he rubbed his wrists. Then he asked severely, "What. Is. Going. On!"

"Tomorrow is April Fool's Day. We have to warn everyone about Luan," answered Lincoln who was somewhat fearful.

"Luan, Luan, Luan," said Eddy in thought. He then asked, "Is she the one with the guitar?"

"No that's Luna. Luan is the one with the ponytail and braces," answered Lincoln.

"Oh, you mean Chuckles? What's so bad about her?" said Eddy in amusement.

Lincoln grabbed Eddy by the collar and pulled him to his face. "Dude she's a monster! Especially on April Fool's day!" exclaimed Lincoln in sheer terror.

"A true trickster demon that no one can slay," said Lucy in her monotone voice.

"That's why we have to warn everyone. We've tried everything, no one can stop her, man! She's The Queen of Pranks!" said Lincoln.

Those words caused Eddy's brows to frown. "Excuse me?" asked Eddy as he freed himself from Lincoln's grip.

"There's only room for one prank master in this Cul-De-Sac, and that's me," said Eddy proudly as he pointed towards himself.

Lincoln tried to reason with him, "Eddy please, you don't understand-"

"Look, I've got big plans tomorrow, and I'm not gonna let a wannabe ruin them. Where is she?" asked Eddy.

"She's in her room down the hall," answered Lucy.

"Good, time I set things straight," said Eddy as he marched towards Luan's room.

Lucy and Lincoln looked on for a few seconds in silence until Lincoln spoke, "There goes a brave man."

"I'll get a casket ready," responded Lucy as she walked away.

Eddy walked up to the room and knocked on the closed door.

"Who's there?" asked Luan from the other side.

"Eddy," he answered.

"Eddy who?"

"Eddy or not, here I come," with that Eddy slowly opened the door. In an instant a bucket of water fell down from the door frame, luckily Eddy saw this and sidestepped away from it. The bucket missed its target and spilled on the floor.

"AH HA! I saw that coming a mile aw-"

SPLASH

Eddy's victory was short-lived as another bucket of water fell on his head from seemingly nowhere. Wet and slightly annoyed, Eddy lifted the bucket from his head and looked at the person who was currently chuckling at him.

In the middle of the room was Luan. She was sitting on a jester themed chair and in her left hand was Eddy's former puppet Eddo.

Between her chuckles, Luan spoke, "Well looks like you're all, washed up! Hahahaha."

Eddy was slightly annoyed, but he decided to shake it off. After all, he also had an ace up his sleeve.

"Okay, that was pretty good. You got me. Put it there," said Eddy with a casual smile as he extended his right hand to Luan. But Eddy's smirk was devious because Eddy had a hand buzzer ready to zap Luan.

"Sure thing partner," said Luan as she gratefully accepted the handshake. Eddy smirk grew as Luan reached for his hand. But when it made contact…..

ZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPP

Eddy was on the receiving end of the electricity coursing through his veins. This earned a few giggles from Luan. After the exchange, a smoldering Eddy looked at his hand in confusion. Why did the buzzer fail?

Eddy was shocked to see the buzzer was gone, he then looked up and saw that the buzzer now in Luan's hand.

With an amused look, Luan said, "Shocking, isn't it? Hahaha, get it?"

"Oh, you're good," said Eddy as he folded his arms.

"Why thank you, I take pride in my work," said Luan proudly.

"Okay let's cut the chit-chat. I'm here because a certain white-haired birdie told me that you like to cause a lot of trouble on April Fool's day," said Eddy.

Luan leaned a bit back in her chair as she answered, "Guilty as charged, I'm known for having a lot of fun during this time."

"Well that's the problem, I have plans tomorrow, and I can't have you ruin them. So being the nice guy that I am, I came here to ask you to knock it off with the pranks tomorrow," demanded Eddy as he glared at the comedian.

"Yeah sure, I can do that," answered Luan as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow really? This is WAY easier than I-"

"Early April Fool's!" exclaimed Luan through Eddo.

"Hahahaha! Like I would ever skip on my favorite day of the year," said Luan mockingly.

With his rage growing, Eddy then said, "Listen here Braces! I've waited for a LONG time for this day. I had plans to get revenge on all those jerks that played me for a FOOL!"

"Sorry pal, but I'm the Queen of pranks in Royal Woods. So no one can tell me what to do," she said with a winning smile.

Eddy pointed his right finger at her as he spoke, "Well I'M the King of pranks here! I'm the best prankster around, no one's better than me!"

"Sure you are," said Luan with much sarcasm, this added fuel to Eddy's growing rage.

"Oh yeah!? If you think you're so good then prove it!" said Eddy.

"Mmmm? What do you have in mind?" asked Luan with slight interest.

"I, Eddy, challenge you, Luan Loud, to an all-out..."

"PRANK WAR!"

Eddy's last two words echoed throughout the whole room. Not just here but the entire house as well, catching everyone's attention. It even echoed throughout the Cul-De-Sac, grabbing the attention of all the children.

Even Double-D who was busy working in his garage heard the echo. "Ed, did you hear something?" asked Double-D as he lifted his head from the microscope.

"Gazuntite Double-D," said Ed as he played with a level tool on his head.

Back at the Loud house, Luan was definitely surprised by this declaration. No one had ever challenged her before. Needless to say, she was very intrigued.

"Is that so?" she asked as she placed her finger on her chin.

"That's right! Prepare yourself Luan Loud because a storm is coming. A STORM IS COMING!" yelled Eddy as he walked out of the room.

"Wow, he looked really mad," said Luan through her puppet in a comedic voice.

"Don't worry Eddo, he'll learn his lesson soon enough," said Luan with a mischievous smile.

Lincoln saw Eddy as he walked out of his sister's room.

"Eddy, what was that all about? What are you-"

"Come on, we got work to do," said Eddy as he grabbed Lincoln by the wristed and started dragging him with him.

Lincoln then looked to the reader as he said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

As Eddy and Lincoln exited the front door, the rest of the Louds gathered there and looked at the two boys as they walked away.

"Did he literally just declared war on Luan?!" said Lori in utter panic.

"No one's ever challenged her before, who knows how crazy things are gonna get tomorrow!" said Lynn Jr. with just as much fear.

"Let's face it, dudes, it's over. The fat lady just sang," said Luna.

"Really, where? I don't hear anything," said Leni, earning a few facepalms from her family.

"Well it was nice while it lasted," said Lynn senior in defeat.

"Fear not family unit. Even though I lacked the resources and time to construct a proper bunker, I do however have a plan," said Lisa, causing a few Louds to raise their brows.

(Later)

Currently in Double-D's garage, all three Eds and Lincoln were busy with their preparations for tomorrow. Well mostly the Eds, Lincoln was still hesitant about helping them.

"Let's see, water balloons?" asked Eddy.

"Check," replied Ed as he reviewed the pile on the table.

"Toilet paper?"

"Check,"

"Whoopie cushions?"

"Check,"

"Cream pies?"

"Check,"

"Perfect, hey Double-D. How's the bomb coming along?" asked Eddy as he walked towards his friend.

"Eddy please don't distract me. The mixture of Elephant Toothpaste is very sensitive, and I would hate for my father to find his home covered in foam," said Double-D as he was busy fine-tuning a strange device.

"Chill Sockhead, I'm sure…. ED! STOP EATING THE PIES!" yelled Eddy as he caught Ed in the act.

"But they're SO good Eddy," moaned Ed with his face covered in cream.

Eddy quickly grabbed the pie from Ed's hands and said, "Knock it off! We need all the pies we can get for that wannabe tomorrow."

"I don't know about this guys, you've never faced someone like Luan before," said a nervous Lincoln.

Eddy wrapped his arm around Lincoln's shoulder and said, "Well your sister never faced us before either. She has no idea what's coming her way."

"But," said Lincoln as he tried to reason with his friends.

"Fear not Lincoln, you'll be safe in our company. And if things go wrong we do have a backup plan, but that's only for a last resort," said Double-D as he continued working.

"And besides, don't you want to get back at your sister for all the times she pranked you?" asked Eddy.

Lincoln thought about it for a few seconds, he then reluctantly agreed, "Alright, how can I help?"

Double-D grabbed a notepad and pencil from the desk and turned towards him.

"Tell us everything you know about her."

(April 1st, 6 am)

It was early morning on the day of fate. The sun was barely out, causing the sky to turn a pinkish colour. At this very moment, the Eds and Lincoln were busy sneaking towards the Loud house. They didn't hear any commotion as they tiptoed to the bushes near the garage.

"Normally your dwelling is a lot louder during this time of day, Lincoln," said Double-D as he surveyed the building with home-made binoculars.

"Don't let that fool you. It's only the calm before the storm," replied Lincoln.

Double-D kept observing for a few seconds until he found what he was looking for, an open window leading into the garage. AKA, Luan, Luna and Lana's room.

Putting his binoculars away in his backpack, Double-D also pulled out a finished version of the device he was working on last night. It appeared to be a makeshift pipebomb with a timer on it.

Double-D handed the device to Eddy and whispered to him, "Alright Eddy, I found an opening. When I say so, throw the bomb in that open window. Remember you only have 10 seconds after it activates."

"Don't worry Double-D, I'm a great shot," said Eddy with pride, causing Double-D to roll his eyes.

Double-D then rummaged through his backpack again, looking for something important. This gave Lincoln a quick chance to tell him something.

"I'm surprised you agreed to help Double-D. I didn't think you'd enjoy this kind of stuff,"

"True, I'm not a particular fan of this day. But I do enjoy a little joke every now and then. As long as it's not too dangerous of course. Ah ha, here you are," said Double-D as he pulled out a small silver key.

Double-D placed the key in a small slot on the device, and with one turn….

Beep Beep

"NOW EDDY!" yelled Double-D.

"HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!" yelled Eddy as he threw the bomb through the closed window next to the open one.

With the bomb inside they heard two more beeps until…

BOOM

An explosion was heard, and the room was filled with foam, also known as Elephant Toothpaste. The foam could be seen seeping out of the windows and garage door.

"WOOHOO! Take that!" exclaimed Eddy as he hopped out of the bush.

"Eddy you were supposed to aim for the open window!" yelled Double-D.

His words fell on deaf ears as Eddy ran to the garage door and said, "Come on Ed! I bet she's begging for mercy!"

"Hooray for Eddy!" yelled Ed in excitement as he followed Eddy.

Double-D pinched his bridge in frustration. He then reluctantly decided to follow.

'Something's wrong,' thought Lincoln to himself. His sister was cunning and crafty, she wouldn't go down so easily.

Following his friends, the group was now standing in front of the closed garage door. Eddy rubbed his hands together as a victorious grin grew on his face.

"Open it Ed, I wanna see her face," commanded Eddy in excitement.

Ed gave Eddy a salute and then walked to the door. Ed easily opened the door, and this caused the foam to wash over him.

"Hahaha, fuzzy!" said the goofy Ed when he popped out of the foam.

"Alright chuckles, come on out," said a smug Eddy.

After a few seconds of silence, Eddy grew annoyed. "Hey, come out here and take your defeat like a man!" said Eddy as he marched into the foam filled room.

A few more seconds of silence passed, but it was disrupted by Eddy who came out running and screaming.

"OW OW GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!" yelled Eddy as he ran around the group in circles. He was referring to the wind-up chattering teeth that were biting him. There must've been at least a dozen on him.

Acting quickly Ed grabbed Eddy's arm and started using him like a club. "Release him bloodsuckers!" yelled Ed as he smashed Eddy back and forth on the pavement.

The force of these blows actually managed to knock the teeth off of Eddy.  
When all the toys were off, Ed released Eddy from his grip. This caused Eddy to fall hard on the pavement.

"All clean Eddy," said Ed.

"Gee, thanks Ed," said Eddy in a sarcastic tone as he stood up again.

Double-D walked towards one of the toys and looked at it in confusion.  
"Did she plan this? That's not…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly Luan's voice could be heard around the area. This caused the group to huddle together and look around frantically.

"Winning this war will be easy as pie," after Luan said that an odd machine gun popped out of the bushes. But this weapon didn't use bullets, its ammo was cream pies.

"Hahaha, get it?"

"SCATTER!" yelled Eddy.

Immediately the group ran for their lives as the machine started to fire. Pies were flying everywhere, and the group was nearly hit a few times. They were so focused on the pies that they didn't notice Kevin riding past them on his bike.

"Watch it, dorks! You almost-"

His sentence was cut off by a pie that shot in his face. The force was so great it knocked him off of his bike, and the bike swerved out of control until it crashed into a lamp post.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kevin.

Meanwhile, during all this chaos, the rest of the Loud family and their pets were in the basement. Also known as the room of Lincoln, Lisa, and Lucy.

"It's already started, we're all doomed. Doomed!" said Lynn Senior in fear.

Rita then grabbed him by the shoulder and started shaking him violently as she said, "Pull yourself together hon! We'll survive one way or another!"

"Never fear family, I have a solution," said Lisa catching everyone's attention.

Lisa climbed the stairs towards the closed basement door. Next to the door was a small monitor, it appeared to be an electronic lock. Lisa placed her hand on the machine, and it scanned her fingerprints. Then came a panel of numbers on the screen. She typed in a few numbers, and then the device activated. Suddenly, a thick steel door slid in front of the regular door. And soon slabs of steel were covering the windows too.

With a satisfied smirk, Lisa walked down the stairs and dusted her hands.  
"There, the basement is now prank proof. We should be safe if we stay in here and divide our supplies evenly," said the proud little scientist.

Munch Munch

Everyone turned around and saw Lana busy eating a chocolate bar. But that's not what caught their attention. What caught their attention was the fact that she was surrounded by empty bags, wrappers, juice boxes, and bones.

This caused everyone to glare at Lana, even the pets.

"What," asked the oblivious Lana with a mouthful of candy.

"Dang it Lana not again!" yelled Lola in frustration.

"Don't worry guys, I'll just get some more food from the fridge," said Leni as she started walking.

Lori placed a hand on Leni's shoulder and said, "I think it's best if you stay here Leni. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"But then who will go?" asked Lynn

A few seconds of silence past before someone spoke up.

"Alright, I'll do it, for my family," said Lynn Sr. as he stepped forward, earning a few gasps from his daughters and wife.

Lynn swallowed his fear before he spoke, "Lisa, open the door."

Without question, Lisa walked to the monitor and started typing in a new code. After she finished, she waited for the doors to de-activate, but they didn't. She tried again, but she got the same result.

Growing annoyed she typed the codes in again, but this time sparks started shooting out of the machine. She quickly covered her eyes, and everyone gasped in surprise. After just a second the flashes stopped and the front cover fell off. Removing her hands from her eyes Lisa could see the circuitry of the monitor, and it was covered in a white substance. Hesitantly Lisa walked up to it and placed her finger on it.

Everyone looked on in anticipation, hoping Lisa would have an answer.  
She then smelled the substance that was on her finger. After a second of thought, she tasted it.

With her eyes wide in shock, she said, "Whipped cream? WE'VE BEEN SABOTAGED!"

(6:25 am)

The Eds and Lincoln were walking down the sidewalk with Eddy leading them.

"Eddy, wait! We should probably regroup and think things through," pleaded Double-D.

"NO WAY! We're going to the junkyard to get some better stuff to use on her! I won't be beaten by her!" said Eddy as he quickened his pace.

"But this is dangerous Eddy. We're out in the open, Luan can strike us at any minute," said a fearful Lincoln.

"Lincoln's right Eddy, we should..."

"Just shut up already! I'm not gonna be scared of a girl with braCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Without knowing it, Eddy fell right into a deep dark pit. It was prior covered by a sheet, matching the color of the pavement.

"Oh dear, Eddy!" yelled Double-D as he and the group stopped at the edge of the pit.

As they looked down into the darkness, a piece of paper flew into Lincoln's face. He removed it and saw there was a message written on it.

Lincoln red it, "See you next fall. Hahaha, get it?"

"Are you okay Eddy!?" yelled Ed.

Eddy's voice echoed out the hole as he replied, "Yeah Ed, I'm fan-freaking-tastic! Nothing but gumdrops and ice cream down here!"

"Really!? Can I come down too?!" asked Ed in excitement.

…..

"I'm surrounded by idiots," said an irritated Eddy.

"I thought you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream," stated Ed as he tilted his head in confusion.

Eddy yelled in frustration, "UUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"ahem-Maybe it would be best if we regrouped at my house, Eddy. The streets are far too dangerous," said Double-D.

Eddy sighed in defeat before saying, "Fine, just get me out of here!"

"Okey dokey smokey!" exclaimed Ed before diving into the pit himself.

"OW! YOU IDIOT!"

"Where's the ice cream?"

"RIGHT HERE!"

"OUCH! OOO! OW!"

Double-D and Lincoln continued to look into the pit with deadpan expressions.

As the confrontation continued, Double-D walked away and said, "I'll get the ladder."

(7:30 am back at the Cul-De-Sac)

The sun was now out, and the birds were cheerfully singing.

Johnny was blissfully humming a tune as he walked down the sidewalk. With him in his arms was his best pal Plank. The two were walking a bit until Johnny saw something that caused him to stop.

Right in front of them laid a crisp 20 dollar bill.

"Look, Plank, we scored big time!" said Johnny before he bent down to pick it up.

However when he reached for the bill...

SNAP

"Huh? WOOOOOAAAHHH!"

In an instant, Johnny was swept off his feet in a large net. Both Johnny and Plank were now in the mesh and hanging from a nearby tree.

"Oh well, it's not the worst thing that's happened to us, right buddy?" said a cheerful Johnny.

Not too far away Jimmy was skipping along the sidewalk while singing a tune.

"La la la la, oh hello mister flower. You're pretty," said Jimmy as he stopped next to a beautiful red flower. He proceeded to pluck the flower from the ground, but when he pulled the stem it turned out to be a long hose.

"Huh?" said Jimmy in confusion.

Before he could inspect the 'flower' further, he was blasted in the face with high pressured water. The blast knocked him off his feet and caused him to slide a bit into the road.

"Oh no, my shirt! It's gonna get wrinkled!" said Jimmy in a panic.

"ROLF HAS TURNED INTO A FOUL! MAMMA, THE UPRISING HAS BEGUN!" yelled a feather-covered Rolf as he ran through the street.

Observing the whole scenario from a safe distance behind his window was Double-D. He was looking out his living room window and saw the chaos that was now unfolding.

In a worried tone, Double-D turned to his friends and said, "This is not good gentlemen, somehow Luan has placed traps all over the Cul-De-Sac. We don't have a solid strategy to use against her."

"Oh, don't we?" asked Eddy with a smug expression. This caused everyone looked at him in confusion.

(7:35 am, in the Loud's kitchen)

Luan was busy preparing a small snack for herself. Nothing too fancy, just an average ham sandwich. She made it in celebration of her early victory over Eddy.

"Ah, sometimes I'm just too good," said Luan in satisfaction before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

The sandwich was average flavor, but it just felt special for Luan. And hot for some reason. Very, very hot.

"Phew, is it hot in here or is it just me? Hehehe…" said Luan nervously as her face started turning red and sweat started to drop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Luan in pain as her mouth turned into a raging inferno.

Acting quickly she looked in the fridge for milk. Unfortunately, there was none. She then tried to open the tabs, but they didn't move an inch. As panic started to take over, Luan ran around the house frantically with her tongue sticking out.

And the group of Eds and Lincoln were observing her actions from across the street in Double-D's home. With binoculars, they saw Luan through the windows of her house and saw how she was in a panic.

The most surprised of all was Lincoln. He had never seen his sister like this, especially on her favourite holiday.

"What did you do to her?" asked Lincoln who was still in disbelief.

"Easy, last night I sprayed some of my brother's special hot sauce on the food in the fridge. After that I made the tabs a, little too tight," said Eddy as he pulled out a wrench to prove his point.

Lincoln was amazed. No one has managed to prank Luan like that before. But his admiration was cut short when he realized something.

"Wait you broke into my house?" asked Lincoln with his hands on his hips.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war," responded Eddy, earning him an eye roll from Double-D and Lincoln

Back at the Loud house, Luan was practically crawling on her knees. The pain was unbearable, she needed relief quickly. She looked down on her shirt, and her eyes grew wide in realization.

She grabbed her trick flower from her shirt and squirted water in her mouth. She gasped and coughed a bit because of how quickly she drank it. But the pain was starting to go away, her suffering came to a close.

Taking deep breaths, Luan stood up and stared out the living room window.

With a determined glare, she said, "Alright Eddy. Let's keep playing."

(8:15 am)

"AAAAAAHHHH! They're in my hair!" yelled Nazz as she ran around with spiders in her hair. Whether they were real or not, nobody can tell.

At this time the Eds and Lincoln were busy discussing their next plan of attack.

"I say we use the pies, they're super yummy," said the lovable Ed.

"They're not for eating Lumpy," responded Eddy with his arms folded.

Double-D was trying to construct plans for their next assault on a chalkboard. So for the moment, they were just exchanging ideas.

Knock Knock

"Eddy could you get that?" asked Double-D as he started to draw a new schematic on the board.

Eddy reluctantly agreed, "Fine,"

Eddy walked to the front door, and when he opened it he wasn't greeted by a person. But by a familiar gag.

On the ground in front of him was a paper bag and the top was on fire.  
Eddy chuckled at the attempt and said, "Really, that's the best you got? Try something original chuckles. Hey Charles! I found your breakfast, hahahaha!"

Eddy closed the door, but when he did…

BOOM

He heard an explosion coming from behind the door. The blast caught the group's attention as they ran to the door to investigate.

"What on Earth was that?!" asked Double-D

Eddy opened the door, and the group walked outside. When Double-D turned around to face his house he was shocked. Almost the entire front portion of the house was now covered in dark blue dye.

Double-D fell to his knees and yelled in despair, "My parents' home! How will I explain this to them!?"

"Hahaha, it looks like a smurf now," said Ed.

"Don't worry guys, I have another plan," said Eddy he cracked his knuckles.

(8:30 am in the living room)

"A prank call? Really? This is the best you can think of?!" asked Lincoln who was again in disbelief, but this time for different reasons.

"Don't mock the classics Linc," said Eddy as he started to dial the number.

"Can I get mine with pepperoni Eddy?" asked Ed.

"Shut up stupid, I'm busy," said Eddy.

After a few seconds of silence, their victim picked up the phone.

"Hello, Loud residence," said Luan in a casual tone, and Eddy hoped to change that.

In a deep voice, Eddy said, "Good day madam, we're from the Maintenance of Home Supplies company. And we'd like to ask you a simple question."

"Sure,"

"Is your refrigerator running?" asked Eddy who could barely contain his chuckles.

"Yes it is, and you should be too,"

After those words, Luan hung up the phone. Her answer caused Eddy to raise a brow.

"What does she mean by…."

Just then the group started hearing an odd sound coming from the chimney. The noise grew louder and louder until the noise could be identified as, buzzing?

At that moment a massive beehive fell to the bottom, causing all the bees to go crazy.

The Eds and Lincoln ran around in sheer terror as they tried to avoid the painful stingers.

Minutes had passed, and the bees finally left through an open window. Of course, they left their marks. The group was covered in bee stings from head to toe.

"BEES?! SHE THREW BEES IN MY CHIMNEY!?" yelled Double-D in sheer disbelief.

"Ow, ow. Gotta say, ow. Luan's not kidding this time, ow," said Lincoln as he tried to walk.

"My skin feels tingly," said Ed who wasn't really bothered by the stings.

"Oh, that's it. Ed, where's your comic book?" asked Eddy as an evil grin appeared.

(9:15 am)

With a mop in hand, Luan was busy mopping the floor of the room, trying to get rid of the foamy mess in her room.

Ding Dong

Hearing her doorbell, Luan placed the mop against the wall and slowly walked to the door. She peaked through the peaking hole, and when she didn't see anyone, she opened the door.

When she opened the door, she wasn't greeted with a pie to the face as expected, but instead, she was met with something peculiar.

On the porch was a torn up stuffed teddy bear, and it was lying on a red Q that was painted on the floor.

"This is ….odd," said Luan as she cocked her brow.

CAAAA!

Luan looked up and saw crows gathering on the tree branches and lamp posts. And their numbers kept growing. Luan became fearful when a realization had hit her. The crows were staring at HER.

Without hesitation, she ran into the house and locked the door.

At that second the crows started their assault on the house, scratching and pecking at the doors and windows.

Once again the Eds and Lincoln observed the ensuing chaos through their window.

"Good thing you still kept that comic Ed," said Eddy with a satisfied smirk.

"The Curse of Evil Tim knows no mercy Eddy," replied Ed.

Double-D lowered his binoculars and looked at his friends in concern.  
"I don't know fellows, isn't this a bit much?"

"She dropped a beehive down the chimney Sockhead," stated Eddy.

"Fair point."

"Man, my folks are not gonna like this," said Lincoln as he continued to look through his binoculars.

"Come to think of it, where is your family Lincoln? I haven't seen them today?" asked Double-D.

"Mmmmm..."

(Meanwhile in the Loud's basement)

The rest of the Loud family had apparently adopted a more native lifestyle now. The bed sheets were turned into tents, and the family members' clothes were a bit torn, and they wore war paint. Or make-up, whatever it was.

All the children were gathered at the center of the room. They sat on the ground and formed a circle.

Currently, Luna was beating on a makeshift drum, making an intimidating presence.

"Warriors take your positions!" yelled Lisa.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo," chanted all of the Loud children.

Just then Rita and Lynn senior walked into the circle, causing the girls to give primal cheers. Both elders were wielding makeshift spears.

"Let the battle for dominance commence!" announced Lisa.

On her word, the two elders charged towards each other and unleashing their primal war cries.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

(Back at the Eds)

"I'm sure they're fine," stated Lincoln.

(9:45 am)

A few minutes ago after the crows left, Luan left the house, running towards an unknown destination. Eddy saw this as an opportunity and started to give chase while holding a cream pie in his right hand.

Currently, the two were running along the sidewalk, with Luan in the lead and Eddy not too far behind.

With a wicked smile, Eddy yelled, "Come on chuckles, I just wanna show you something!"

Luan quickly turned right into the lane and disappeared from sight for a few seconds.

Without hesitation, Eddy took the turn as well. "Gotcha now-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Eddy was caught off guard by the slippery ground that was covered in banana peels. With how fast Eddy was running prior, his momentum kept him going and going until he collided with a giant cream pie.

After the impact Eddy was confused and dizzy, he could barely stand on his own feet.

"But mommy I don't want another banana split," said Eddy before falling to the ground again.

Luan jumped out of a bush close to the lane and said, "At first you were kinda annoying, but I guess you can be a-PEAL-ing sometimes. Hahaha, get it?"

With that Luan started running back towards her house. Not paying much attention to the road she stepped on a pair of roller skates that caused her to roll down the road. Clearly caught off-guard she started to flail her arms around and tried to change direction, with little success of course.

Before she knew it, she crashed and landed in what appeared to be a shopping cart. She quickly sat up and saw the cart was attached to a large rubber band that was tied around two light pulls.

She looked back and saw Ed holding the cart tight.

"Dangit,"

"Contact!" exclaimed Ed before releasing the cart.

The cart along with Luan was then launched into the air.

"This is what I call a long shot!" yelled Luan as she disappeared.

Lincoln walked up to Double-D who was standing next to Ed.

Still worried about his sister's safety Lincoln asked, "You think she'll be okay?"

"Not to worry Lincoln, I assure you she'll land in a nice patch of foliage about a mile away," answered Double-D as he wrote down a few notes.

"Good work boys, I told you she would fall for it," said the cream covered Ed as he walked up to the group.

Eddy turned towards the direction Luan flew and shielded his eyes as he tried to look for her in the sky.

"You think she landed yet?" he asked.

Just then Ed kicked Eddy in the butt, causing Eddy to grab his cheeks in pain.

"Ow! What's wrong with you lumpy!?" yelled Eddy in anger.

"But Eddy, the sign told me to do it," replied Ed in his defense.

"Sign? What are you-"

Eddy then reached for his back and pulled off a piece of paper that was stuck to it.

The paper read, 'Kick me because I'm short.'

"Oh she's good," said Eddy as he crumbled the paper.

(12:30 pm)

"What is she up to?" said Eddy as he continued to look out the window.

In the Loud's front yard Luan was busy flying a kite. This wouldn't seem too weird except she was flying it for an hour straight when she arrived back at her home. And Eddy was growing more and more impatient.

"We need to be careful Eddy, for all we know it's probably another trap," said Lincoln.

"Screw that, I'm checking it out," said Eddy as he marched out the front door.

"There goes a brave man," said Lincoln.

"More stubborn than brave in my opinion," said Double-D as he rolled his eyes.

Eddy walked up to Luan who was still casually flying her red kite.

"Okay Loud, I know you're up to something. So spill it," said Eddy who's patience was growing thinner.

"Actually, I'm done," said Luan in a calm tone.

"Yeah well, say what?" responded Eddy.

"Yup, you're just too good for me. I haven't been in a prank war for so long I'm a bit out of shape. I honestly can't keep up with you," said Luan, giving Eddy a swollen head.

With his ego growing, Eddy replied, "Well, I am amazing."

"And to show there are no hard feelings, here's a quarter," said Luan as she pulled out the currency from her pocket. She was about to give it to Eddy, but then it slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground.

"Oops."

"Don't worry I got it," said Eddy as he bent down and picked up the money.

When he came back up however he saw that Luan wasn't next to him anymore and there were a bunch of strings tied to his left arm. One line belonged to the kite, but he didn't know about the others.

A quick whistle brought Eddy's attention to Luan who was standing next to her home. She gave Eddy a cocky smirked as she pulled on a piece of rope. Suddenly out of nowhere hundreds of balloons took to the sky, and they were tied to Eddy's arm.

Eddy gave Luan a sour look as he said slowly, "I hate you."

Eddy was then swept off his feet and was carried away by the balloons and kite.

"Looks like you're soaring to new heights. Hahaha, get it?" said Luan.

"I'll save you Eddy!" yelled Ed as he ran after his friend.

"Should we go after them?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes," replied a tired Double-D.

(1:15 pm)

When Eddy was back on the ground safely, he immediately put his next plan into action.

With rubber gloves as protection, Eddy hooked a car battery to the doorknob of the Loud's house.

"We'll see if she finds this funny," said Eddy with a mischievous smile.

Using the gloves, Eddy opened the door to enter the house. After entering it, he closed the door and placed the gloves in his pockets. He then walked up to Luan's room and knocked on the door.

Luan opened the door and greeted Eddy with a smile, "Oh you're back."

"That's right, you know Luan I've been thinking," said Eddy as he walked into the room.

"I'll be honest, you're good. REALLY good. I've never had this much fun in a long time. So I'm letting you win this year. Thanks for all the memories," Eddy then proceeded to hug Luan, which she found a bit weird.

Eddy then stomped his foot on the ground a few times to mimic a knock on a door.

Eddy released Luan and said, "Someone's knocking on your front door."

"Don't worry I'll be back," said Luan as she left the room.

Eddy rubbed his hands together maniacally and said, "As an electrocuted mess, MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

Luan walked into the room which causes Eddy to stop laughing.

"It's actually for you Eddy, he said to mention Pipsqueak," said Luan.

"Pipsqueak?" asked Eddy, before his eyes widened in realization.

"BIG BRO! OH MY GOSH YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" yelled Eddy as he ran to the door, clearly forgetting about the trap.

ZZZAAAAAAPPPP

Eddy walked away from the house with electricity pulsing through his body.

"Well played Loud …'ZAP'… well played …'ZAP.'"

(2:00 pm)

In Double-D's living room Eddy was marching back and forth like a drill sergeant. In front of him was Ed and Lincoln, both of them were wearing kitchen supplies as body armour. And they both were equipped with a toilet paper launcher.

"Men, I won't sugarcoat it. We're in trouble, and this is our last line of defense. I can't promise that you all will come back safely. But I can promise you that your sacrifices will not be in vain. Because of brave soldiers like you, today we might just win this war," said Eddy.

….

Lincoln spoke up first, "Can we still quit?"

"JUST GO!" exclaimed Eddy as he shoved Ed and Lincoln out the front door.

As the door closed behind them, they looked onto the Loud house. They reluctantly prepared their weapons and stealthily marched towards their target.

They snuck between bushes and behind trees until they were at the side of the house.

Pulling out his walkie-talkie Lincoln pressed the button and spoke in a whisper, "We're in position."

"You may fire when ready," replied Eddy through the communicator.

"Alright Ed, NOW!" signaled Lincoln.

Unleashing their war cries, Ed and Lincoln started shooting whole rolls of toilet paper over the house. The barrage continued for a few seconds until they ran out of ammunition.

After their assault stopped, Lincoln was confused as to why nothing happened yet. The whole house was now covered in toilet paper, and there was no sign of Luan.

Beep

Just then Lincoln heard a faint noise. He continued to listen to these beeps that came every 2 seconds.

"Lincoln, I think my ears are ringing," said Ed as he tried to clean his ear.

"No Ed, I hear it too," replied Lincoln.

The two then started looking around as the beeping continued.

Lincoln then spotted something in the grass. It was a faint red light, and if he was not mistaken the beeping was coming from it. He tried to get closer, and he then heard that the beeping sound was speeding up.

His eyes widened once he realized what it was.

"TAKE COVER!"

On instinct, Lincoln tackled Ed to the ground as the strange device exploded.

Ed and Lincoln looked back and saw gag snakes falling down everywhere.

"It's the attack of the flying snakes Lincoln!" said Ed in a panic.

BOOM

BOOM

"Eddy come in! We have gag-mines! I repeat, we have gag-mines!" said Lincoln through the walkie-talkie as explosions kept going off.

"ABORT YOUR MISSION! RETURN TO BASE!" yelled Eddy in a panic.

Ed and Lincoln didn't hesitate for a second as they started running back. The mines kept going off and various gag items flew around in different directions.

"READY THE TOMATO CANNON!" commanded Eddy through the walkie-talkie.

Double-D's garage door opened and then came out a large Tomato Gattling gun on rails. And seated behind it was Double-D.

"Tomato cannon ready sir!" said Double-D as he examined the scope.

Double-D then started firing a barrage of tomatoes at the house.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL MY WRATH!" yelled Double-D like a maniac as he kept firing.

One of the windows of the Loud house opened, and suddenly rubber chickens shot out towards Double-D.

"ABORT ABORT!" yelled Eddy.

On that note Double-D returned into the safety of his garage, barely avoiding the assault of fake poultry.

"Ed! Fire the catapult!" commanded Eddy through the walkie-talkie.

In Double-D's backyard, there was a makeshift catapult, and its contents were a HUGE bag filled with inflated whoopie-cushions. Right next to it was Ed.

"Firing Eddy!" exclaimed Ed with a salute.

Ed then pulled the lever, causing the catapult to launch its contents.

When the bag landed in front of the Loud's house, it released a massive shockwave that shattered all the windows in the Cul-De-Sac.

Quickly standing up from the debris Eddy spoke into his walkie-talkie again. "We're not done yet, boys!"

(5:00 pm)

You could hardly recognize the Cul-De-Sac anymore. The exteriors of all the houses were substantially damaged. Properties destroyed. Windows shattered and various gag items scattered across the land.

It can only be best described as a warzone.

The Eds and Lincoln constructed a fort with flour bags outside the house as they battled the assault of paint-filled balloons.

The boys battled back with slingshots and their own stash of water balloons.

"Eddy, this has gone on long enough! We need to stop this madness!" yelled Double-D as he dodged a balloon.

"It'll be over when I WIN!" answered Eddy before firing another balloon.

"Eddy please, we've suffered enough casualties. We need to surrender now!" said Lincoln as he tried to reason with Eddy.

"I SAID I WON'T-"

"LOOK OUT EDDY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ed quickly shoved Eddy out of the way, but he was hit by the oncoming projectile. Red paint splattered all over Ed's chest upon impact.

Time seemed to slow down as Ed fell to the ground.

"ED!" yelled everyone in shock.

"Oh dear Ed!" exclaimed Double-D in worry.

Eddy walked towards Ed and sat next to him as he held his friend's head.

"Eddy… is that you?" said Ed in a weak voice.

"Yeah lumpy, it's me. I-I'm so sorry," said Eddy as tears started filling his eyes.

Ed placed a hand on Eddy's shoulder before saying, "It's okay Eddy. I protected my friends. Ed…. Is happy."

Tears started to fill the eyes of Double-D and Lincoln.

Ed pulled out a picture from his pocket and showed it to Eddy. It was a black and white picture of one of Rolf's chickens.

"Please….just tell Gertrude….I love her," after those final words, Ed closed his eyes for one final time.

The tears were now streaming down everyone's faces.

Eddy placed his friend's head back on the ground, his eyes were shadowed as tears were running down his face.

Eddy clenched his fists and screamed at the heavens with pure anguish, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…..

Using a stick and white cloth, Eddy made a white flag. He then stood on top of the fort and waved it high above his head.

Double-D knew how difficult this was for Eddy, considering his pride was one of the most important things to him. Surrendering like this must've been painful.

"You win! I give up!" yelled Eddy as he continued to wave the flag.

The assault of balloons ceased when Eddy yelled. After a few more seconds of silence, the front door of the Loud's house opened.

Eddy jumped off of the fort and headed towards the door.

Double-D and Lincoln stayed behind with Ed, and they saw their brave leader entering the enemy's base.

Eddy walked through the silent halls and noticed the damage that was caused. A few seconds ago there was chaos, but now there's only an eerie silence.

Luan's door was slightly open, Eddy saw this as an invitation and walked right in.

SPLASH

And sure enough, a bucket of water fell on his head. But Eddy wasn't furious, or embarrassed. He was defeated.

He kept the bucket on as he walked towards Luan who was sitting in her jester chair. She was giving Eddy a satisfied smile as he got on his knees.

"You win, you're the Queen of Pranks," said Eddy with disgust.

"Good to see you've finally learned your place in the world. Any last words before I finish you off?" asked Luan as she held a cream pie.

"Just three…"

In one quick movement, Eddy jumped up and pulled a small green ball from in his sleeve.

"EL MONGO STINKBOMB!"

With his last bit of strength threw the ball to the ground, causing a massive explosion of green gas that enveloped the house.

Outside the house was Ed, Double-D, and Lincoln who observed the explosion.

Catching a bit of the stench, Lincoln grabbed his nose in disgust.

"Oh wow, what is that? It's like a hundred Lily diapers," said Lincoln through watery eyes.

"The el mongo stinkbomb, it's the last resort I mentioned last night," said Double-D as he pinched his nose.

"Oh man I miss this good smell," said the ever happy Ed as he continued to sniff with glee.

A few seconds later Lincoln's family ran out the front door.

"YES! FREEDOM!" said Lynn in excitement.

"I literally thought I would never see the sun again," said Lori in relief.

"Guys?" asked Lincoln.

His father ran up to him and gave the boy a hug.

"Oh son, you're still alive! Tell me, how long has it been? Are cafés still a thing?" he asked.

"Dad its still April 1st, you guys were only gone for a day," answered Lincoln as he escaped his father's grasp.

"Really? I guess being locked in the basement with no food can do that to you," replied Lynn Sr.

Before Lincoln could ask any further questions, two voices came from the house. Out of the stink cloud came Eddy and Luan who were both a bit disoriented.

"Man, this stinks. Hahaha…ughh," said Luan before passing out.

"I'm still…the…. King," said Eddy before he passed out as well.

The grouped looked at the two for a bit in silence. Then the Loud family saw the condition of the Cul-De-Sac.

"What happened out here sweetie?" asked Rita.

"Long story."

 **You didn't think I was going to do a April Fool's chapter did you?**

 **Oh I got you good.**

 **But you should know I'll be focusing on my other story now, My Ed Academia. And I have a new project in the works. So thank you for everyone that's been patient for so long. I owe you a lot. Also special thank for Hotspot the 626** **th** **for editing this chaotic chapter, you're beyond awesome.**

 **See you guys next time.**


End file.
